A tangled dream with you
by ReadWriteRead
Summary: The Threads of Jane and Thor are tangled, the Sisters of faith must see that their future comes to pass, and while they do two star crossed lovers must dream.
1. The three sisters

I did some reading before I started writing this. There was very little I could find about the Norns in the norse myths I could find, and in marvel comics there was not much at all

You could say that with the Norns in this story it is kind of AU and ooc, but since it's the Thor movie verse not much have been established with them yet.

I only changed them the way I needed for this story, I did dent change their names or who represent what. The way they look is described differently here then from what I found on the net, to fit the story.

All myths, legends and characters are owned by their respective owners. I just borrow them to play with.

* * *

><p>In Norse mythology the stories tell of female beings who rule the destiny of gods and men, of beings that arrive whenever someone is born to determine their destiny. Their name in the old myths were said to be the Norns.<p>

The stories also tell of three sisters living by the great tree Yggdrasil, in which they care for the tree so it will not whiter and rot.

The three sisters where by far the most powerful of the Norns, ruling over past, present and future they spun the threads of life to see the destiny of any race.

In reality there had once been a war. A bloody battle to gain the powers of the threads of life that was spun by these three sisters. The other Norns did in reality not posses the same powers, but were the guardians of the three. And their deaths was brought upon them in their task to protect the three.

It had not been a single race, but instead it was an a mix of the many different races of the eight realms. The majority of the army wanted the threads so they could lead their life the way they wanted, so they could get the people they loved, and to gain great wealth and riches.

The Norns had fought bravely, the battle being fought for many moons, but in the end they had all been killed.

The rest of the army had marched upon the great fortress in which the sisters resided, their goal in reach at last.

But before they could do so a blast came from the battlefield, a giant vortex spawning but a single man and his army.

It was Borr, the man who would later be known as the great Odin's father.

He had heard of the battle and had gathered his army to help the Norns, but had been to late to help.

But he felt only sadness for the great race a mere moment, and he and his army slaughtered the rest of the invaders, striking them down for their greed.

When the battle was over he alone walked into the fortress to see the three sisters. To apologies for being late.

But when he walked into the great hall they were ready to meet him. Before he could even talk they did. They assured him that while they felt great sadness for the death of their kin, it was as it should be, and the three of them were now able to seek shelter another place.

Borr offered them a place out of reach of any other realm, to place their fortress in another dimension unable to reached by any other then the three.

They accepted his offer and offered him a chance to see his thread if he so desired.

Borr refused.

As he left the fortress to walk back to his men his magic took effect. The fortress was ripped from the world of the Norns, to be placed where no other realm could ever reach.

And that is the story of the Norns and the three sisters of faith.

* * *

><p>"And then, in the great battle of the pirates ninja war, I, the great Skuld and Norn of the future decided that they were both to…"<p>

The clink of her sisters cup against the table stopped her story, and the youngest of the Norns looked at her sister Urd, the Norn of the past and the oldest of the three sisters.

"We have talked about this little one, you cant just tell one story, and then start another. Especially one that haven't even happened yet"

The norn of the future was a young girl, looking like a teenager since the day she came into existence with her sisters.

The norn of the past was a old women, looking well into her sixties by her looks, but still having the beauty and grace that came with age.

"But sis, that's so boring. I get to see all the cool stuff, and I am not even allowed to talk about it" she whined. Not that it helped much, her sisters were used to it by now.

"You would think that after all this time you would have learned some manners" Urd lectured, lifting her cup, missing the eye roll her sister gave her.

Their argument was interrupted by the presence of their sister, the Norn of the present, Verdandi. Not in person, but in their minds, and she seemed upset, which could only mean one thing.

"We better hurry, come little one"

"Sweet, maybe its Ragnarök. I have been waiting to see how everything would end… maybe it robots"

Her sister decided not to comment on that.

* * *

><p>When the two of them walked into the great hall that contained all the threads of the many realms they to felt it, something had happened, was already going on and would later come to be.<p>

It was unusual that past present and future needed to be overseen all at once. The three sisters could almost always leave the treads to their own path, only rarely could they step in and interfere.

They found Verdandi standing in the middle of hallway, to one side was the human threads, the other hallway containing the threads of Asgard.

They saw what had troubled their sister immediately.

Five threads were tangled, a sure sign that their owners would somehow affect eachother, but there were two that caught their attention the most. Only one of the five was human, and it had twisted it way onto another thread of a Asgard thread, making the two one.

"Sister, what is this" Urd demanded. "How did we not notice this"

"It happened recently my sisters. But do not worry, together we will figure this out" Verdandi soothed.

Verdandi looked like a women in her prime, still young and yet also old and wise. If she were to be seen by any race she would appear as they saw beauty, and they would be in awe.

"Urd, who does the human thread belong to"

"A human women named… Jane Foster. I see great things in her past"

"I see great Joy in her future" Skuld murmured as she held gently onto the tread. "But only in bits"

"I see many paths that lead from present to future. Who have her thread chosen"

As they all three touched the parts that had merged they saw it all, Thors banishment to earth, the reason why, his time one earth, him and Jane together. They saw Lokis plans, his betrayal, they saw Thor smash the Bifrost.

"Oh no" Skuld whispered. "why did I not see this"

"It is not you're fault sister. There are thing that must happen, and these events had to happen" Urd soothed the young girl.

"Yes, they were necessary. But you can see it too, can you not sisters" Verdandi hurried between the two threads, touching them gently. "they are chosen for each other, fated even"

"OHHH, that is so romantic" the young Norn squealed.

"But what of the other threads, why are they interfering with their destiny. Why can we not see it" Urd questioned.

They all three stood and pondered this, and they saw it together why.

"These five paths are all linked, maybe not right now, but soon. Their choices, unless we get them to decide otherwise could very well mean the end of the two, if not all of them"

"Thor will come to do great things, both in asgard as well as in Midgard. Jane will be at his side, his friend and companion, his mate forever when she is ready to chose, she too will do great things"

"We cannot see the choices yet made by the other three, they have not come to that thought and choice. But when they do we will know"

Their trance broke just as it had occurred, suddenly and with a major headache as a reward.

To Skuld, the other two felt great.

"Until then we will keen and eye on them, we will know when it is time to act" Verdandi demanded, her sisters agreed.

"Wait, but what of Thor and Jane" Urd questioned.

The answer did not need to be answered by any of them, the threads did that. A soft glow came from both at the same time.

"Oh my… is that"

"Yes. The dreamscape"

"This is the first time I have seen how it affects a thread, its beautiful"

"And by the looks of it, it is not the first time they share a dream"

"A true sign that they belong with each other, their souls were already intertwined, but their hearts and minds needed to meet as well"

They stayed and watched the gentle light, swaying up and down the threads.

"It seems that they are the ones we do not need to worry about, they will figure it out together" they all three agreed. "Now we will go and await, when the time comes we will be back.

As they left the two threads glowed a gentle blue, then green and red. All was well within their shared dream.

* * *

><p>One thing about sharing a dream with someone, it comes as a surprise to both that share it.<p>

The first time Thor awoke in their shared dream he became worried, but when he did not find his hammer by his side and he gave a good look at his surroundings he understood it. The old tales of sharing dreams becoming clear in his mind as if by magic.

It was a big and grassy field, a single bed with him and Jane in it. He decided to let her sleep until she to was ready to see it.

When Jane finally came into the dream she started screaming and kicking until everything faded into nothingness.

The second time was a few days later, with a blushing Jane apologizing to the grinning Thor.

That dream they spent talking, catching up on everything that had happened during the one year of their separation. He told her of his many duties as Odin's son. She in turn told him of moving to New York and about working for SHEILD.

She also told him of the machine that, in theory, would bring him back.

When she mentioned Tony Stark his grip became tighter around her and much teasing was had. The mentioning of the Avengers project calmed him down as she explained it.

When they woke up they were both far more happy then they had been for the past year.

* * *

><p>When he awoke this time their dream had taken shape as his room in Asgard. When he looked to his side there was no Jane, but the cowers was thrown aside, the door to his balcony wide open.<p>

As he walked out into the night his breath was taken away. She wore noting but tiny, tiny shorts and a tight top.

He noticed that she was not wearing a bra.

Neither spoke as he took his place next to her. Her looking across the vast universe before her, while he was more interested in looking at her, taking in the beauty he could never seem to get enough of.

"It is beautiful" she finally said in awe, eyes exited as she looked up at him. "I could look at it forever and always find something new"

"Yes, but I find I prefer the skies of you're world, less to find, but no less beautiful"

She giggled, a sound he had found to like.

He left her side for a mere moment, bringing back a couch from inside they could sit in.

After what felt like hours, but had only been a few minutes she broke the silence.

"I don't see any of the constellations I know from earth, do you have different ones here?"

"I asked Heimdall a few days after my return. What we see are a mixture of stars from all the realms, finding only stars from one realm is impossible"

He did not except her to be silent. When he looked down at her he saw the look on her face, she was thinking. After a while she got up and walked to the railing.

"But if this is our shared dream, doesn't that mean we can change it if wanted to?"

"Changing a dreamscape… never considered if it could be done. I guess it can be done by someone with and exceptional strong will and mind. Heimdall once told me…"

He stopped and took a look back into the sky, while he had been talking she had turned to the stars once more. But now the stars changed and it their place the stars of earth took their place upon the great cosmos.

She turned to face him, wearing a smug smile. While he stood mouth open and stared at her.

"Someone with a strong mind huh" she teased. "guess this means I am smarten then you are pretty boy"

"There was never any doubt about that" he teased back. "But Jane… this is amazing, I remember this from when we fell asleep under the stars back on earth"

"Yea, that was a good time" she agreed while he tucked her into his chest. As her hair touched his skin he felt alive, her smell was the most delicious thing he had ever smelled.

He decided to keep that for himself for now, not knowing she decided the same thing as he did.

After a while he decided to ask.

"Tell me about them. What are their names?"

She smiled up at him, happy to learn him something.

She did dent say anything for a while, but when she did it was soft.

"Can you see those two bright stars up there" she pointed up, his eyes following and seeing as they shined brighter.

"Clever" he chuckled.

"I know"

A gentle pinch to her arm got them back on track.

"Anyway, those two represent Canis Minor, little dog"

Her finger danced a little farther away, a new cluster of stars shining as she stopped.

"And that is Canis Major, the big dog"

She continued on, stars shining brighter as she told him their names. There was the crow, the Celestial Lion, the fox and last but not least the unicorn. All of the stars shining brighter and brighter as she told him how and when they were named.

"It is beautiful, it saddens me that we did not do this while I was banished"

"Me too" she agreed.

They became silent again, both of them feeling more tired as time went on. A sign that they would wake soon.

"If we are to wake soon" he finally said, shaking her out of her thoughts. "We will part this dream with something to remember"

"I am pretty sure I am going to remember this"

He stood up, looking at the shining stars. Finally finding the ones he needed he blew a sharp whistle.

She was about to ask what he was doing when a bark from above was heard. And as she looked up the two bright stars came flying towards them, landing before her as a little white puppy Labrador.

It flopped down on its behind, tongue lolling out of its mouth, big puppy eyes looking up at her. She did not resist, she cuddled it to her chest, the little star dog licking her face.

He watched her play with it as their waking grew nearer. Watched her toss a branch she had twisted of a bush.

"When I return, I will get you a dog" he said out of the blue. Her eyes leaving the dog as it gave a last lick and returned to its place upon the sky. "That is a promise"

And then he was gone, waking up in his own world.

She closed her eyes, smile on her lips, and when she opened them she was in her bed. A branch with the bites of a star dog clutched in her hands.

* * *

><p>I hope the first chapter was a ok start. Cant promise when the next will be here, but now that I started I am going to finish the story.<p>

And I don't know anything about stars or the constellations, they were just picked at random. Except for the dog.

Hope you enjoy it as it moves along. Tell me what you think.

Next chapter, Temptation and evil plans.


	2. Loki and the Cosmic Cube

This chapter contain the Cosmic Cube, and from what I can find about it is that its power and abilities varies from different comics. So this is how my version of it would work.

And something I told in my first story, I am not the best at punctuation, but I did the best I could.

Really like this chapter, hope you will to.

All characters, objects, legends and myths belong to their respective owners. I just give them new things to play with.

* * *

><p>Some would say that the ability to see the future was a gift. That the ability would make you able to see when you're loved ones would be in danger and from what. Prevent major disasters from happening, become a hero and save people whenever the chance arose, stop the evil schemes of super villains.<p>

Others would call it a curse, to be forced to see how loved ones would die, how you're death would occur. To see every major disaster happening, the deaths it would bring, to see evil but not be able to stop it. That the strain of seeing so much death and destruction could break even those with a strong spirit and will.

No one ever thought how it would be when you saw was both at the same time.

For Skuld the ability to see the future was just that, a blessing and a curse. The times she would see the good things that were to happen were few, while the bad times were plenty. The longest she ever had to endure several visions of death and destruction being almost a full thousand years.

It had been in the years after Borr had ensured their safety, the death of their kin triggering a block that stopped all of the good visions from her mind, showing only every major bad one.

No matter which thread she had touched she would only see death, sorrow and destruction. It had become such a problem that she had been close to the brink of insanity, close to the very destruction of reality itself.

But then her sisters got and idea.

They asked how Ragnarök would happen.

The question to anyone else would sound horrifying and macabre. But to the young Norn it was the trigger to stop the visions of death.

For the Norn of the future there was only one rule she had to follow.

She was not allowed to see the end of the world.

Her inability to see the end was what gave her the ability to finally gain control of her visions. When death and sorrow became to much she would tune into the very end of everything, and it would be quiet and calm.

Since she was not allowed to see it so she was instead shown the aftermath, nothing. Noting to cause death, sorrow or destruction. It would bring peace to her mind.

And thus began her game to predict how the world would end, the next story more crazy then the next.

These days they mostly involved killer robots.

* * *

><p>So it came as a surprise when she was given a vision of the end, given a month after their discovery of the tangled threads.<p>

The three sisters had taken turns watching over the threads, to predict when the time for the first entanglement was to take place. And today had been her turn.

She had not even been trying to see anything. For several hours she had been running up and down the long hallways, stopping every time she reached the five threads. It was on the 999 time that the vision occurred.

She saw the object that caused it, she saw who had brought it to life and why.

But she could also see that it was only one of many possible futures, one that could be prevented if so wished.

As she ran back to her sisters only two things was on her mind, a name and the object.

The name was Loki.

The object was the Cosmic Cube.

* * *

><p>Had it been any other time her sisters would have been able to sense her panic in their minds, but at the moment they were unable too. The only place in their grand fortress where they were unable to use their skills to sense each others state of mind was when they were in the presence of the grand Spinning wheel, the machine that spun every thread of fate, since the very beginning.<p>

There was no need for them to use it, it worked all on it own, spinning thread after thread. Some were long, some were small. There was smooth threads and tangled, threads in a single color and threads with the very colors of the rainbow. The thread it used was never ending, having also been used since the beginning of everything. But even if they did not need to help it along it was still a grand thing to watch, even after all this time.

Their quiet moment of peace was shattered as the door was thrown open, their young sister running into the room in a panic.

"END OF THE WORLD DEATH DESTRUCTION MAYHAM. EVERYONE IS DEAD LOKI COSMIC CUBE NOT EVEN A SINGLE KILLER ROBOT"

It was all said in a single breath, and even a immortal being needs to take a breath after that, giving her sisters the perfect chance to figure out what was going on. They gently pushed her into a nearby chair.

"Relax, tell us what is going on little sister" Urd soothed the young girl. "What is this about the end of the world"

She was still breathing hard, face red. After a few moments she looked up at the two other Norns standing before her, patiently awaiting her story. She sat back in the chair and tried to remember what she had seen.

"The end of the world, except it was only one of the many possible that could occur"

"Then there is no need to think about it little sister, we can-"

"NO" Skuld interrupted her sister. "This is Lokis part of the entanglement"

It finally dawned on the sisters what she was talking about.

"Tell us, what did you see"

"I saw why he would cause it, and when"

"When will it happen?"

"Today"

There was silent as the two sisters stared at their younger sister, finally convinced how serious the situation was. Their silence gave her the perfect chance to continue.

"What matters most is not Ragnarök, but instead the reason why. In the final moments before Thor smashed the Bifrost Loki taunted him with the fact that he would never see Jane again. And when Odin once again did not see him the way he wanted… we all saw what happened then"

"Yes, he let go of his staff"

"And landed in the world of man"

"He plans to kill Jane…"

"That was his plan, he even took control of one her friends. At that point his plan was to follow her around, learn everything there was to learn, then kill her and throw it right back in Thor's face when he could taunt him once more"

"The plan changed?"

"Yes. Come with me, it is better if I show you"

The three walked out of the spinner room, back into their living quarters. Skuld went over to a cabinet and took out a small container with the bluest water ever seen.

The three watched as a perfect copy of the Cosmic Cube appeared over the container.

"Even as a image you can see its power" Verdandi murmured, her hand gently touching the floating cube. "He plans to use this, as a weapon?"

"His human host was called to a bunker, and there he was shown this by Nick Fury"

The Norn of the past looked displeased at the name.

"More stupid human if I have ever known one, he never learns not to meddle with things that is best left alone. His past is filled with objects like this, not as dangerous, but still a danger to humanity as a whole"

"But" Verdandi interrupted. "I still do not see how this will affect Thor and Jane"

"Fury is about to ask her to take a look at it, when she does he will take over the human known as Erik Selvig and activate it. They know not enough about it yet, it will destroy everything, and everyone will die. Thor will fell that Jane has passed and will hunt down Loki and kill him in a rage great enough to destroy Asgard itself"

"A shame when a brothers jealousy shows itself in it's true form" the past and present agreed.

"Another thing before we decide on anything" the young Norn added. "Loki to must live. In events to come he will aid Thor and his future team. Together only they can prevent a accidental Ragnarök"

The three sisters came to a decision before either spoke, attuned to each other as only they could be.

"I will go" Verdandi decided, the others agreeing. "I will seek him out inside his mind and convince him not to fulfill this plan, to seek other ways to torment Thor then with Jane and the Cube"

"How?" Skuld asked.

"I will show him the reason why he cant use the Cube, and make him understand. Maintain you're links to my mind, you can be needed"

Then she was gone in a flash of light, leaving her two sisters to wait for news of either success or failure.

* * *

><p>He was very pleased with himself, very pleased indeed. So far the human man had been a good source of information, a perfect tool to use as a way to learn everything he needed to learn about that damn Jane Foster.<p>

What his brother even saw in her he could only guess. She was plain, boring and whenever she spoke it was always about her work. Why the stars were so interesting to her he would never understand. To him it did not matter what sky he looked up at when it was night, stars were stars no matter where he was.

But the discovery of the Cosmic Cube had been a interesting discovery, a name that that foolish one eyed human had given it. And now that the women had been asked to take a look at it he would have the perfect opportunity to destroy her.

Unfortunately he was unable to locate the place where they were currently storing the Cube, the very object being unable to locate due to the chaos it emitted.

But he could follow her, which was why he was were he was.

In her favorite coffee shop, dressed in that dreadful human suit he had worn when he went to see his brother the first time he was here. He had been able to mask his presence to the other humans, with the exception when he decided to taste the strange brew.

Tasted like chicken shit, another not so fond memory from his and Thor's childhood.

A movement outside caught his attention, it was not the human women, instead just a mere sudden rainstorm. Even if he was immortal rain was still a bother, even now with all the rain soaked humans it brought into the shop.

But it was odd, he had clouded his presence to the humans, but not the extra chair by his table, not caring if anyone took it for their own. But it was as if…

"You noticed I see, took you long enough"

The calm voice that spoke out of the blue made him choke on his coffee. When the sudden burn had stopped and he opened his eyes he saw something he did not expect.

There was a beautiful women sitting in the extra chair, dressed in a white dress that fit her like a glove, he could not help but notice the way her breasts almost spilled out.

"Eyes up here"

His eyes flew to hers, and he noticed immediately the power they displayed. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed her, but the humans went on with their business.

"Who are you"

"Who I am is none of you're concern Loki, god of mischief"

The fact that she called him by the title the humans had given him in their old tales did little to strike down his interest in her, perhaps he could use a little power on her to make her tell.

The powers that would usually make a grown man make him do anything he demanded, they did not work, instead it just made her sneeze.

"If you would please not do that, it tickles"

None of them spoke for a long time, instead they looked at each other, he deciding if he could find out who she was. She was just starting to look bored.

The humans that entered the shop then caught his attention, it was not the human he sought, but instead her assistant and their spy friend, Natasha if he remembered correctly. They ordered their coffee and left again, under a big umbrella. But it was the extra coffee the young girl took with her that was his signal to follow.

At least that was what he would do if he could move.

"I know of you're plan Loki, I am afraid I can not let you harm these humans"

"Why do you care. What is she to you?"

"A piece in the puzzle of great things that are to come to this realm. The grudge you carry against you're brother is with him, not with Jane"

"Who are you" he stood up, his ability to move back. His chair tipped over, yet the humans were still unaware, even with his power over them long gone. "If you do not wish to tell me, then tell me what you wish to come from this talk"

"Better, I will show you" she snapped her fingers, his chair was back on its feet and he was forced into it.

She snapped her fingers again and the coffee shop turned into a cloudy mist. For a mere second them and their table floated in nothingness. Then they were back, this time in a SHEILD lab, the very one he was trying to find in the first place.

* * *

><p>Agents were in place by all the doors, scientists were running around with papers and clipboards. Eric to was busy helping out, writing down readings on a nearby computer. Tony Stark stood by the center console, Jane Foster and Nick furry by his side. In front of them was a glass chamber, inside was the Cosmic Cube.<p>

His chair fell over as he shot up, ready to defend himself.

"They do not see us Loki, you need not worry"

He looked around, noticing that she was right. None of the humans were even looking their way. And it was hard not to notice them, two people and a coffee table appearing out of thin air.

"Why-"

"To show you, pay attention to others for once in you're life"

She got up and walked over to the three humans, all busy with watching the Cube in the center. And now that he was close to it he could fell the power it sent through the air, through his skin and bones.

It was not just the power of chaos that came from it, instead it was pure chaos. And with a power as strong as this one, it could very well destroy the world.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Fury. That machine is far to powerful, hell, even activating it is not a good idea" Tony snapped at Fury as the two of them argued while Jane looked on. "That thing is a relic, far more powerful then even Red Skull had imagined it"

The fact that someone else was telling the leader of SHEILD that his idea was not a good one made everyone in the lab stop their work and look at the two. Even Loki, who had paid more attention to the Cube.

"Watch you're mouth Stark, I am the one telling-"

"No you pay attention to what I am saying. Activating this thing is not a good idea"

"And if you would let me talk for just a second I could tell you that it was not even my plan to begin with" Fury snapped, causing Stark to snap his mouth shut, surprise evident in his eyes.

"What… but you told me to come here to-"

"I told you to come here to see it, that was the only thing I did"

Their argument was interrupted by a soft yet firm voice.

"Then why am I here" Jane asked.

"I want to show the two of you something. Adams, flip the switch"

The man in question flipped a bunch of switches, and Loki watched as energy from several small coils inside the chamber fired at the Cube for several seconds.

"That's enough, stop"

As the energy stopped pouring into the Cube Loki could see what he wanted to show them, and what the women in the white dress wanted to show him.

He could fell it emanating from it, mixed in with the chaos, the Odin force.

But what was the Odin force to him was nothing more then very powerful energy to the humans.

"This is… I don't know what this is" Stark muttered both in awe and fear. "it is even more powerful then before" he blinked as the readings from their machine made it start to smoke.

But it was Jane that Fury was looking at.

"You can fell it, can you not Foster"

Her eyes stayed on the Cube a moment to long, even to long for Loki to really like her to do.

"It it the same power I could fell from Thor when the hammer reclaimed him worthy to wield it"

"And if Thor was banished to earth and Odin put a charm on the hammer, then it was only a fragment you could fell of his power. We ran a scan of the crash site and town, both places were full of the energy, not as strong but still plenty of it.

"But I still don't see why-"

"The dreams you two share, I told you once to use them to tell him about joining the avengers when we get him back. Now I need you to ask him if anyone, or anything, ever took a small fraction of Odin's power"

"Wait, wait… wait a second" Stark cut in. "You want her to ask Thor if a guy from the second world war, a human, somehow stole a small fraction of Odin's powers. So mall that he did dent even notice it"

"Red Skull was ambitious. We have learned just how much just by finding this thing" Fury admitted.

The three of them kept on talking, their voices sounding far away as he looked towards the women in white, currently sipping from his coffee.

"This is what you wanted to show me… why it would be unwise to use"

"Yes, you see it now. Using it would destroy the entire world, something that even you would not be comfortable doing"

"I was going too… if you had not showed I would have caused-"

"Ragnarök. The one thing the humans based most of their tales about you. Seems fitting that they were almost right"

"But how, such a small fraction of fathers powers in this thing. How?"

"Like the human said, this Red Skull was a ambitious one. Even if the intention had not been the Odin force I am sure he just needed something to make the machine work, and it chose to take what it did"

It was then it dawned on him, who the women in white was. The discovery made him fall to his knees before her and bow.

"Great Norn, I am unworthy of this, I am-"

"Oh, cut the act. If you know who I am then you know it wont work"

He dusted his pants of as he walked back over to his chair and sat down.

"But… why?"

"In time it will become clear, for now things are as they should be" she told him back as she too sat down.

He looked around, the room was starting to fade into the mist again.

"I will not remember this, will I"

"No, but now that the decision is made it will not matter, you will cling to this decision and nothing else will matter"

He closed his eyes, ready to accept it, when she spoke again.

"Oh, and do get over the chicken shit incident. The two of you were only children. Far to long to hold a grudge over something like that"

The room became mist, and before the two were gone Jane looked over where the table was, noticed by the great Norn, unnoticed by Loki. And then there was noting but the floor where she looked.

"Something wrong Jane" Tony asked.

"No… it was nothing" but she knew that it was another thing she would need to talk with Thor about.

* * *

><p>"A refill sir"<p>

Loki opened his eyes, confused for a sec as he looked up at he cheerful waiter before him.

"No thanks, I will be leaving soon"

"Very good sir, enjoy the rest of you're coffee"

As the you women continued her round he blinked, tired all of a sudden. He had only closed his eyes for a second.

A movement by the door caught his attention, it was the human woman's assistant and their spy friend. They bought three large coffee and left again, walking under a big umbrella.

Ah yes, the Cube. He wanted to see the Cube.

But did he really need the Cube, he was powerful himself, and there was far better ways to get back at his brother then to torment his little girlfriend.

And the human he had used as a spy, he hardly needed him anymore, there was much to see of this world, and many powerful enemies of SHIELD around. It would be far better to see more of the world, learn the names of the people SHEILD considered enemies, there was no need for this Cube. If all else failed it could be used as a backup plan.

Pleased with his decision he took a sip of coffee.

It still tasted like chicken shit.

* * *

><p>Verdandi arrived back in the great room of threads, pleased to see that Loki's thread was no longer tangled.<p>

"Good work Skuld. A good idea sending him back to a few moments before we left"

Skuld beamed with pride at her sisters praise, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"It is as it should be" Urd asked.

"Yes. The allies he will make in the human world is how it must be, with them around he will be unable to bring forth Ragnarök"

The two sisters were quick to notice that their younger sister did a happy dance, pleased that the end of the world had been avoided, and happy that the chance of killer robots were still a possibility.

"By the way sister, you're encouragement for him to forget the chicken shit incident did not take root"

And that was a failure the Norn of the present was very displeased at, and Loki had many nightmares about chickens that night.

* * *

><p>"And this object contains a fraction of fathers powers… impossible!"<p>

That night Jane had been worried to tell him of recent events, and when she was worried their dream took the shape of the old playground she and her sister would play in as kids.

"Only a small piece. Fury thinks that it was supposed to find a power to use as energy, and somehow it latched on to Odin and took some of his"

Thor did not say much to that, he walked and sat onto the other swing besides her, swinging gently back and forward.

"By the way" she finally decided to tell him about Loki, worried what his reaction might be. "I think I saw you're brother for a moment"

His reaction was as she feared. He shot up from the swing and started asking questions about his brothers whereabouts, questions asked so fast that she could hardly hear any of them. She got up and placed a gentle hand to his bare chest, a chest that had been clothed a moment ago.

But it caught his attention at least.

She guided him over to a bench and pushed him down, and before he could get up she was straddling him, his hands holding her by her hips.

A pleased smile came unto her lips, even more pleased when she saw that his eyes took a quick look down at her lips, then down her shirt.

"You know, I noticed you cant keep you're eyes above chest level anymore"

He blushed and looked back into her eyes, the blush spreading on his cheeks.

She cuddled into his chest, inhaling the scent of him that was also present in their dreams.

"Don't worry, I don't think he was there to hurt anyone. I just wanted to tell you before I tell Fury"

"How can you be sure" he asked, his thumb gently stroking her hip.

"I only saw him for a few seconds, and from what I could see he was drinking coffee"

Thor blinked, surprised by that turn of events.

The two were silent, just enjoying being in each others embrace. In the mean time his hand had moved from her his to her ass, gently kneading it, his other hand stroking her hair.

"Thor, please don't" she pleaded. "we agreed that we wouldn't start anything in here"

"I hardly call this inappropriate, I have had far more dreams that were more inappropriate then this"

She gave him a look, not a displeased one. But a look that told him that he had just admitted a little to much.

"You re just one big pervert huh. Having wild sex dreams about little me?"

She had a pleased smile on her lips as she teased him, and he blushed even harder. He was about to defend himself when she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Want to know what we do in my dreams. They involve something big and something tight, I think you would enjoy hearing about them"

And then she was gone, her laugh the last thing he heard. A few moment passed and then he to was awake.

It was not how he had intended their dream to end, but now he knew he could tell his father that he had knowledge about Loki's location.

But first a cold shower.

Jane's situation was not much different.

* * *

><p>Jane's sister is mention at the end, could not find any mention of a family anywhere, so if she does or does not have a sister let me know. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	3. A fathers expectations

This chapter is filled with weird names, all taken from the legends and myths, Odin's brothers, father and the mother of Thor.

As it turned out, In both comics and myths Odin lost his eye when he gave it to Mirmir, keeper of the well that granted knowledge to whoever drank from it.

All charecters, objects, legends and myths belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the Norns had interfered in the plans of Loki, and they were pleased that he no longer had his eyes on hurting Jane and the rest of the humans.<p>

But with success came the next problem, and that was the problem of the next entanglement.

It had taken a week before Thor told Odin of Loki's whereabouts, in which he had chosen to finally tell his father about the dreams he and Jane shared.

The fact this his son, the future king of Asgard, were having shared dreams with a human was enough to bring upon them the biggest argument the two had ever had in their long lives.

Odin was of course pleased that they finally knew what had happened to Loki, but furious that his son had become so taken with a human that they now shared dreams, and the demand he came with was what started their now three week long argument.

He was no longer allowed to share dreams with her.

Out of spite Thor told his father the next day that he and the human still shared dreams, and that they would continue to do so as long it was possible.

The shouting had doubled in volume then, and it was not long before the servants told the story to the workers in the kitchen, who shared the story with their friends outside of the great fortress.

It took only a week before most people in the city knew the story of how the prince of Asgard had fallen in love with a human.

When the story returned to the castle, this time with the love part taking central stage it sparked another argument, in which he admitted something he had not even given any thought about yet.

"I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW IF I LOVE HER. HELL, I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE LOVES ME…"

That he admitted to that was enough to make Odin shut his mouth and their argument stopped for a few days.

Until three days later where he accidentally mentioned the Avengers to the Warriors Three, in which Odin overheard.

The little detail about love and Jane was forgotten as Odin started asking questions about the newly formed team, and when Thor mentioned that if he ever returned to earth then there would be a spot for him.

And so their argument began again, even Frigga being unable to calm her son and husband tempers.

When it came to the ears of Thor that Odin had decided to keep Loki's fate a secret to the people, and not tell them that he had betrayed the two of them, he was furious.

"The people have a right to know father, they will only grow more suspicious as time goes by"

"There is no reason for them to know, Loki and his betrayal will remain a secret"

"And what a secret that will be" Thor shouted back at him. "It is not that hard to notice that the Bifrost is gone, if not questions about Loki, then surely they will question why the bridge was destroyed"

"Listen to me, you will do as I say, I am you're father, and I know what is best, both for you and the people"

And so Asgard was filled with the distant shouting of the king and prince, a fight that went on for a month. A fight that would not have been stopped, and properly never would have been, had it not been for one thing.

It became suddenly clear to the Norns how Odin's entanglement affected the possibly future of Thor and Jane, how a fathers expectations could cloud the truth from the eyes of the king of Asgard.

* * *

><p>The Norns took turns overseeing the arguments as they progressed, the best way to do so being the container with blue water, their scrying pool. Since it was not a very powerful device, and it could be anyone using it, father and son never felt that they were being watched, the energies of it overlapping with anyone else in Asgard using the same device.<p>

It was simple, but it worked.

But after a month of watching two grown men argue about anything that they could think of it got boring. Verdandi began to wonder if it was possible to just reach into the pool and smack them across the face. Urd had the same idea, hers only involving slapping Borr for being the father of such a stubborn man as Odin.

Skuld spent most of the time she should be watching the arguments on watching the Cosmic Cube, just to see if any of the humans were actually stupid enough to activate it and cause the end of the world. So far no luck.

* * *

><p>It was after a month that Odin finally made the choice that was the cause of his entanglement, his choice being to seek out a powerful sorcerer, and somehow find a way to block the dreams Thor and Jane were sharing.<p>

Luckily the sorcerer was very popular among the people of asgard and was booked full for at least a month, not even the great king being a good enough reason to cut ahead in line.

But it was still amusing watching him trying to do so with her assistant, and he was sent away with the message to come back in a months time, then he might be lucky enough to see her.

The sisters were all sitting around the pool of water, watching as the great king made his decision.

"Such a stubborn man" Verdandi sighed, and yet still amused. "It is times like these I am glad there is no possible way to enter our domain"

"Yes, we would be bombarded with foolish requests all the time" Urd agreed, currently knitting a new shirt for her younger sister.

"Cant we just do as we did with Loki, enter his mind and convince him otherwise" Skuld asked, eying the shirt out of the corner of her eye.

The older sisters shared a look, silently debating if it was a good idea, the end decision being what it became.

"Afraid not little sister, Odin's mind is a sharp one, and unlike Loki far to powerful to enter without angering him" Verdandi told her sister. "But a good question"

They were all silent, watching as Odin retuned to his fortress, gently kissing his wife on the cheek, yawning as he sat down and started to eat his dinner.

"Even a king must sleep" Urd suddenly blurted out, dropping her knitting, much to the great relief of her younger sister. "If we can not enter his mind, then we can enter his dreams"

Verdandi and Skuld looked at their sister as she started to walk back and forward, mumbling loud enough for them to hear. After listening to her mumble about dreams and sleep, and how it was a very tricky task for them safely to enter the dreams of other creatures. The mind when awake was easy enough, but a dream was more tricky, longer down then the outer layers of the mind. Go to short and they could alert the target, go to far and they could hurt him in a number of different ways.

"We could use his thread" Skuld suggested.

"No. the threads are a link to observe past, present and future, they do not allow us to enter a dream. This is one of the many reasons it is dangerous for us to walk in the dreams of any creature, they are fragile and hard to find in the many roads of the mind" Verdandi told her sister. "We have tried a few times in the past, with very little luck"

The three tried to come up with a solution to the problem, on how to enter a dream and not harm the intended in the process. It was Urd who found the solution.

"Of course, how could I forget" and then she was gone in a flash of light, leaving to somewhere in the past.

"Where is she going"

"To get what we need, she remembered what is needed to safely enter a dream"

"What, what is it?"

Another flash and Urd was back, this time cradling the lost eye of Odin, from the battle with the frost giants, in her hands.

"One way, to obtain the eye of the one whose dreams you wish to enter. Only their eye allow you to see so far, they are the hidden gateway only we Norns know about when needed"

"That's why it is so dangerous" Skuld shuttered. "In the past or present, losing a eye hurts"

"Were you seen sister" Verdandi asked.

"No, in the original timeline the eye was thrown into the Well of Mimir. I grabbed it a few seconds after"

"Good, but it must be returned once it have guided us into his dreams. Everything must be left the way it was"

"If I may sister, I would like to go alone"

"And why is this"

"I think I know the reason as to why Odin is reacting to Thor's decision the way he is, if I am wrong we can always seek out another dream"

Verdandi and Skuld looked at each other, silently holding council between the two if Urd was to be allowed to do so. A common thing to be done between the sisters when one had decided something else outside of the three, then the other two would make the decision if it was the thing to do.

Skuld looked at her older sister and agreed, Verdandi did the same.

"We have agreed, you are allowed to go forward with you're plan as you wish. Should it fail we will try another time" The future and present Norn agreed. "You are allowed to enter the first dream as soon as you wish sister"

The sisters retuned to watching the king of Asgard, awaiting when he would venture into the realm of dreams.

* * *

><p>Thor had long since returned to his bed chambers, once again another of his drinking cups crushed in his hand, Odin's own drinking cup sharing the same fate.<p>

As the king of Asgard walked into the chambers he shared with his wife, she was already in bed, reading another book from the great library the fortress in which they lived contained. Frigga wore a pair of old reading glasses, made to her by a visiting dwarf as a thanks for a vision she had of him finding treasure where he did not think about looking for it.

The look she gave him over them was enough to stop him in his path to the closet.

"When will this silly argument between the tow of you stop. You are both grown men" she went back to her book, frown on her face.

Odin sighed as he found his sleeping clothes, having heard the same question for a long time now.

"I am only doing what is right for Asgard, when the time comes the boy will be king, that is his destiny"

"Perhaps he have found another road to follow"

Odin stopped, putting down his night patch on the table as he looked at his wife.

"You agree with him then, you think I am wrong"

Frigga put down her book, and smiled at her husband.

"I think the two of you are stubborn, and neither will really listen to what the other have to say. No matter how loud you yell"

She did not say much else. Her glasses was placed upon the night table before she turned her back to him, already on her way into dreams of her own. Goodnight were shared as Odin laid down besides her.

Odin stared into the ceiling of his bedroom as he laid besides his wife, thoughts not allowing him to sleep.

He too was getting tired of their fights and arguments, but he had to convince the boy that the road he had placed upon him was the right one. When the great Borr had passed he had taken up the responsibly as king, just as his father expected him to do.

Thought of his father and son was on his mind as he finally went to sleep, only allowing a tiny grunt of discomfort as a silver mist appeared in their bedroom, taking the shape Urd, eye hanging around her neck.

She placed a gentle hand on Odin's forehead, the path to his dreams becoming clear to enter.

Odin would not sleep well that night.

* * *

><p>What seemed like hours was only a few minutes, but to Odin he walked around in the silver mist for what seemed as an eternity. There was nothing, only him and a path for him to follow through the mist. He tried to walk back, but there was no path behind him, only the mist.<p>

A child's laughter caught his attention, and somewhere outside of the path a light was born, showing three little boys playing a game.

"Odin, you're cheating, stop that" one of the boys whined, trying to get the older boy of the three to follow the rules they had invented.

"I am not, prove it" he taunted back.

Ve looked to his brother Vili for support, but the other boy instead stood by Odin's side.

"You are just being a baby, a baby that cant take losing" Vili teased.

"Am not" he jumped after his older brother, trying to get whatever it was the older boy had won.

"What are you doing Odin" a sudden voice asked.

The three boys stopped their playing, and turned to greet their father Borr, the second king of Asgard after his father Buri, their grandfather.

"Just playing a game father" the younger Odin replied, moving his younger brothers behind him so they could be spared their fathers wrath.

Older Odin watched as Borr slapped the younger Odin across the cheek.

"How many times do I have to tell you Odin, you have no time for these silly games. One day you will be king, and to be king you must work hard with you're studies. Come now, go back to you're room, a tutor will be there shortly"

"Yes father" younger Odin mumbled, still holding his aching cheek.

Borr turned to the younger brothers.

"You two, go play in the garden, and don't interfere in Odin's studies. I have high expectations of him"

The scene became clouded, hiding his family from view and forcing him to walk further along the path.

He was confused, why was he dreaming about this. He could hardly remember the minor things from his childhood, the game he had just witnessed being one of them.

Another scene appeared, this time in the great throne room, Borr sitting on the throne.

"Odin, what brings you to seek audience with me on this day"

A much older Odin stood before his father, but he still looked unsure if it was wise to talk against his father.

"I have a request father" he looked around quickly, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room upon him.

"Go on my son"

"I request that Ve and Vili are made my advisors"

Borr looked surprised that it was nothing more, and a pleased smile came onto his lips.

"Nothing more" he laughed. "Very well then, a vise choice my son. Just as I expected of you, just as expected"

No one else but older Odin saw the smile falter on the young boys face. Then the scene became clouded once more, another appearing further up the path.

The three boys were no longer boys, instead they were all grown men. Visiting their father on his death bed. Odin's brothers had said their goodbyes, and It was now his turn.

"You will be king now Odin" the old man coughed, weak and tired in his old age. "I expect you to do great things son, with you're brothers by you're side you will do great things. All of you"

Ve and Vili smiled at their fathers praise, Odin giving a final bow as the old man allowed the final sleep to claim him.

Odin turned to his brothers, sorrow etched on his face, but ready to face what ever would come.

"Come brothers, let us inform the people, together"

"Lead the way brother"

And the mist swallowed them, leaving no trace.

Older Odin stood where he was, allowing the old memory to take its place among the new ones.

He remembered that, but had allowed his father final words to only be to him as the years had passed. He felt ashamed, how could he forget that the dieing king had included his brothers in his final wish as well.

The answer came as everything exploded in light, the great palace of Asgard appearing before him, engulfed in flames.

For a moment he thought that he had awakened, but then he saw a foe that he could never forget.

It was the day the great fire demon Surtur had attacked the city, hoping to kill the people of Borr, the warrior who had bested him in battle so long ago.

Most of the city was engulfed in flames, people trying to put out what could be saved.

And by the demons feet he saw his brothers, dieing as they had struck down by the great demon. The two held no interest for him, and so he took upon the task to ransack the city some more, not noticing a younger Odin kneeling by the side of his brothers, trying desperately to save them.

"Come on Ve, don't you dare die brother. Vili, get back on you're feet. This is not the end" but the tears in his eyes spoke the truth better then his words.

"You expect to much of us brother" Vili laughed, blood spilling from his mouth. "This is it for us, we are of no use to you any longer"

"NO, I still need you're help ruling. Without the two of you I will not know what to do… please don't die"

"Relax older brother" Ve coughed, sitting up against the wall. "It is time you lead on your own"

"No…"

"Yes brother, but you will not be alone" Vili smiled up at him as the two of them started to glow, their bodies giving of a golden glow. "We will be with you, always"

And then they became the Odin force, the great power that he alone wielded to guard and protect all of Asgard.

And as he struck down the demon the voices of his brothers were in his mind.

"You will do great things brother, alone as well as when you had us. We expect nothing less from you. We are now you're power, use us wisely"

And as the demon was killed before him everything went dark again, the path forward being his only light source.

When he blinked his eye he felt the tear sliding down his cheek. Happiness that he got to see his brothers final act once more, sadness that he had allowed it to become buried within his mind.

He allowed his feet to take him further, only stopping when he came to a familiar cave, a cave he had only been in once, located in Norway.

Gaea was in the bed, still recovering from giving birth to Thor. She smiled gently down at the small boy, laughing as he started to suck his thumb.

A younger but older Odin stepped out of the shadows, looking shy and slightly scared of what was to happen.

"It is ok Odin, come hold our son" the mother of earth called, smiling as the young god gently picked up his son.

He gently stroked the young boys cheek, smiling as he grunted in his sleep.

"Treat him well Odin" he looked up and saw that she was ready to leave, her part in the agreement fulfilled. "I expect you and Frigga to take good care of him"

She walked over and placed a gentle kiss to the boys head, smiling as he turned in his fathers arms.

"And promise me that you will never tell him of me, he need not learn of who I am"

"But you are-"

"I expect you to hold this promise Odin. Promise me this"

The Cave became mist as Odin nodded, and Gaea left, to become one with earth once more.

When he looked around the path was gone, only the small platform he was standing on remaining. He sat down onto it, head in his hands as he allowed all the memories to come back to him.

It was the soft light that made him look up, yet more tears as he saw the scene before him.

He was in Loki's childhood bedroom, sitting on the floor and playing with the young boy.

He chuckled, remembering how Frigga had told him to spend some time with their younger son, while she took over Thor's lessons for the day. It was Loki's birthday after all.

"Father, why is it only Thor that gets to do lessons in how to be king, cant I be king" the young boy asked his father, while turning a spell book in his hands.

"No my son, Thor is the first born, and the rules are quite clear on that"

"Oh" the young boy mumbled, looking down at the spell book in his hands, his eye becoming narrow.

"BUT" Odin quickly said, trying to make the young boy happy. "Instead of being king, we will train you in the arts of sorcery, and you will grow up to be a powerful advisor to Thor" he smiled, convinced that the boy would accept that.

"Yea, that could be good too" young Loki answered back, opening the book in his hands, a pleased smile on his lips.

The mist changed the scene once more, revealing a older Loki, standing before his fathers throne.

"What is this I hear Loki, you're teachers tell me that you tricked the other children"

Loki, now a teenager, did not look embarrassed at all. Instead he almost looked proud.

"It is nothing to speak of father, I was just trying out a new trick. I did not mean to harm my fellow classmates"

"IT IS NOT NOTHING" Odin yelled at the boy, who did not even move as his father yelled at him. "You are a child of the king, and you have to follow the rules, just like anyone else. When you go to that school you are to act as a prince, not some simple ruffian"

Loki looked up at his father, the smile gone from his face.

"You did not yell this way at Thor when he destroyed his bedroom with that idiotic hammer of his"

"He is still learning to use it, you can not expect the boy to control something so powerful in such a short time. You on the other hand, you are a master of illusions and magic, and know how to control it"

"You are already expecting to much of him" Loki muttered.

"What did you just say"

"Nothing father, nothing at all"

But as the mist took the two away Odin saw the look of hate upon the boys face, something he had not noticed back then.

The mist pushed him forward, wanting to show him one final thing, he obeyed it.

He was at the end of the path, a light appearing in the distance. This time it was his and Friggas bedroom, just before he went to bed.

Frigga was asleep, while he had gone out to get a cup of water. But as he saw his past self leave the room the door to the bedroom opened, revealing adult Loki.

He crept silently into the room, stopping to tuck in his mothers covers better, his love for her still alive.

This was years later he realized, a few years before the almost crowning of Thor as king, a time where Loki had grown more and more jealous of his brother. Odin watched as Loki walked over to the table where he had left his crown, picking it up.

"Soon father, soon you will see that I can bee the better son" he mumbled, staring to cast a spell. "Let whoever wears this crown grow tired, let them grow weak, let them sleep the slumber when the time is right. Let me have what is rightfully MINE" he hissed, dropping the crown and leaving the room once more. His foot was out the door as another opened.

"Loki, what are you doing here at this time of the night"

Loki looked panicked for just a moment, but quickly thought of something. A book appearing behind his back without Odin noticing, but noticed by older Odin.

"Forgot a book father, wanted a little light reading before bed"

It was a book that Odin had used as late night reading at the time, written by a famous elf author. Seeing nothing wrong he accepted the lie as truth.

"Good choice son, sleep well"

"Sleep well, father. Sleep well" a final look at the crown, and he was out the door.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Odin shot up in his bed, sweat pouring down his forehead, hands trembling.<p>

To see everything like that, events of the past lined up in row, telling him what he had not thought about for years.

His father, his brothers and Gaea, they had all had their own expactations for him, promises and legacies that had to be kept.

But as he had seen the memories pass before his eyes he had realized something. He had upheld his promise to Gaea, and raised Thor with Frigga the best he could. The Odinforce still rushed true his veins, the spirits of his brothers living true him.

And he was a good king, a wise king, and a noble king. He had protected his people the best he could, he had done well.

What they had all expected of him had not been for nothing, he had lived up to it.

But his fathers expectationas was meant for him and him alone, and it had been unfair to dump them on Thor without a second thought. One day the boy would be king, but not for many years to come, there was still many years left in him.

Which the final part of the dream had explained, and how he had felt his stengt returning in the last year, the enchant needing for Loki to be near for it to not lose its power.

He felt both rage and sadness, but in the end he only felt sadness for his sons betrayal, realizing that he to now felt just as betrayed as Thor had when he told the story of the Destroyer.

He could feel sleep taking over, his final thought awake being that he would speak with Frigga in the morning, and also to the people, giving them the full story of Loki's betrayal.

And he would speak with Thor, when the time was right, the boy was still angry at him.

As he closed his eyes he did not notice the silver mist taking the shape of Urd, a pleased smile on her lips. And then he was asleep, and Urd was gone.

* * *

><p>The dreamscape of Thor and Jane that night was not a pleasant one, both of them opening their eyes, hearing the distant sound of thunder outside his balcony door.<p>

Thor did not say much, and Jane was not sure what to say as they lay in each others arms, listening to the storm outside.

"I have had arguments almost as bad as Your's and Odin's, just with my sister"

It came out of the blue and Thor turned to Jane, watching as she stretched, then straddled him with a smile on her face.

"It is hardly the same" He sighed, dropping his head between her breasts. "I fear that father will never change his mind"

He smiled as she started to stroke his hair, dropping a kiss and leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

"I remember when we were kids, she accused me of stealing one of her dolls. I told her I did dent steal it, but she wouldn't believe me, no matter what I told her. It took a week before she found the doll under her bed"

"Did she say sorry for accusing you then"

"No, accused me of just throwing it down there instead"

He chuckled, the first sigh of a laugh she had heard from him in weeks.

"My dad had to sit down with her and tell her that everything wasn't my fault, and that she could not put the blame on me for everything"

Thor waited for her to finish the story, smiling as she got him to lie down, with her on top, listening to his hearth.

"It took a week before she finally said that she was sorry, and for weeks after she would not let the doll out of her sight"

"It is a fine story Jane, but what purpose does it serve this situation"

She sat up, keeping him down with her hands on his chest.

"It got nothing to do with the situation, but I got you to stop brooding did dent I"

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then he started laughing so hard that she fell of chest. She watched from her place besides him as he finally let go of the anger he had stored in his heart against his father in the last few weeks, his smile returning.

When he finally stopped laughing she brushed a finger against his cheek.

"Give it some time, things will work out"

"You don't know-"

"They will work out, I believe they will, so should you"

She gave him a quick kiss and snuggled into his body, kissing his chest as his shirt gave space for it.

As she started to laugh into his chest he looked down, amused as he noticed once more how cute she was when she laughed.

"What is so funny"

"Just a silly thought, but my sister would be so jealous if she knew I was dating a real life god"

The silence she did not expect, and his surprised face was what she saw when she looked up.

"What's wrong?"

The surprise became a smirk, and he rolled them over, trapping her body under him, hands held down by his own. Her blush just made him smirk even harder.

"So we are dating now are we, and you did not even bother to tell me" he teased her.

The blush became stronger, shy eyes looking down. When she did not speak he flipped them, her being on top once more.

"Jane?"

"I mean… if you don't want to-"

"I would love to date you"

She squealed and tackled him to the bed, kissing him senseless. A few moments later she got up for air, both breathing hard.

"But seriously, can you really call it dating when it is only in dreams we can see each other"

"The kiss just now did not fell real to you"

"It did, but I mean-"

"It matters not if it is only in dreams for now, it wont be long before I am back"

"If you ever get back" she grumbled. "The damn machine still wont accept any of the energy sources we try"

Thor bit his lip, not wanting to giver her false hope as an idea popped into his head.

"What's wrong?"

"The machine will accept any power source?"

"Yea, but we tried everything. Even a small sample of the new element Tony invented to power his reactor, did dent give it the right boost either" she gave him a look as she noticed his squirming. "Why are you asking"

"Don't get you're hopes up, but I went to see Heimdall the other day, to check on the progress of the Bifrost"

"I thought you said it would heal itself"

"It will, and Heimdall sees every piece that broke from the bridge. Most were scattered into the other eight realms"

"You think a piece of the bridge might be what we need"

"Even a small piece is a link to Asgard, and a link can very well be what you need as the power source"

She kissed him hard then, surprising him only a moment, then he was kissing back, teeth and tongue added to the mix. As he got up for air she instead attacked his neck, working harder as he moaned.

"I thought you did not want to do anything while in this state"

She did not answer back, but chose instead to yank his head back and kiss him again.

After a while they slowed down, and she had a smile on her face, as well as a blush and red lips, as she looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you"

Nothing else was said, and they spent the rest of the dream kissing and cuddling, not noticing the lack of thunder as time went on.

* * *

><p>In another plane, in the home of Norns, Urd returned successful from the dreams of Odin. The eye of Odin returned to the Well of Mimir.<p>

"Good work sister"

"Thank you"

"Now we will await the outcome, should be happening soon"

The three Norns watched as the thread of Odin started to slowly untangle itself, but still not done with its entanglement.

It would be a week before Odin talked with Thor, a week before he told the people of Loki's betrayal.

But until then the two did not speak a word to the other, with Jane and Frigga trying to convince the two to be the bigger man and just get it over with.

And the only thing the Norns could do was wait.

* * *

><p>Damn, that was kind of like Inception, almost… or not.<p>

And the kissing scene… yea I am not that great at writing stuff like that.

Hope you enjoyed it, see you in the next chapter.


	4. Family and friends

Forgot to make this clear the last couple of chapters, so here is how much time have and will pass.

From the end of the movie and the start of this story a year have passed. From the start and the end of this story another will pass.

This chapter contains what I think needs to be talked about between the characters, and in the next couple of chapters the Norns will only play a small part. But when the time comes it will be their time to rush in and save what they can.

And Dream cake is awesome and fits this story quite well now that I think about it.

Enjoy.

All characters, legends and myths are owned by their respective owners. I just dump them into a sea of self-doubt and hatred of fruit.

* * *

><p>From his place in the shadows he listens to his fathers speech, but at the same time not listening to it, instead he watches the crowd.<p>

He sees the shock on the faces of the people gathered, shock of the news that a son of the king have betrayed them in such a way. He sees hurt on several others, some even crying.

There are several students of Loki gathered in the crowd, the former prince at some point deciding to teach magic to the gifted and those who wished to learn.

The news that the a prince of Asgard tried to gain his fathers respect by hurt, lies, deceit and trickery is not what the crowd had expected their king to tell them on this day.

Thor turns his eyes to Frigga, sitting by her husbands side as any good wife of the king should do.

But even if she tries she is not the kings wife at this moment, instead she is a mother, hurt by her sons betrayal, finally allowed to show sorrow in front of the people.

But what angers the people of Asgard the most is not the betrayal, not the tears in the eyes of their queen. It matters not that the Bifrost is destroyed.

What angers them most is that their king apologizes on behalf of his son, tells them that he too is sorry for not allowing them the truth sooner.

The news that they know Loki is on earth is given in the end of his speech, giving assurance that he will be caught the moment the Bifrost is healed.

Nobody noticed as Thor leaves the room, gone before anyone else had a chance to. Wandering the halls it matters not where he ends up, just as long there is peace to rest his head.

The servants he pass give a friendly smile his way, not knowing what else to do when it comes to their moody prince.

Not that they can do anything to make him happy at the moment anyway, he is both sad, outraged and confused.

Sad to see his mother react that way, not having witnessed the tears she until that point had only shared with Odin. Outraged that after weeks of fighting with his father to tell the truth, refusing again and again, only to finally do it, like someone else had convinced him.

The last feeling have nothing to do with the first two, and is a feeling he have carried around for a longer time then the first two.

In his dreams with Jane he is always moody to begin with, but she can make it go away, making him laugh once more. But when he wakes up it is to a empty bed, a empty room.

He no longer felt at home, both the castle and Asgard in itself no longer feeling like a foreign place. There have been several times in the past few months where his feet lead him to the shattered Bifrost, leaving him besides Heimdall.

They never say much to each other, Heimdall keeping watch over the sky, while he instead tried to find the stars that Jane showed him so long ago, always leaving having not found any of them.

He was only on earth for a few days, but it was days well spent, not counting in the whole being banished by his father.

Their dreams together had also started to take the shape of her apartment more then his bedroom, with her showing him how things worked on earth.

He should really tell her this at some point, perhaps she felt the same.

He stopped in his random path of wandering, finding himself in the room where he so long ago had decided to go to the realm of the frost giants. The table as always had a supply of fresh fruit and drinks, ready to whoever entered the room.

Grabbing an apple he walked out on the small balcony, staring into the sky. The sun of Asgard was going down, giving room for the moon to soon rise, for another shared dream.

But he was not ready to sleep, thoughts running true his mind, making it impossible to concentrate on anything he had done today. Something Odin had already noticed, telling him that they needed to talk after he addressed the people.

He took a bite out of the apple in his hand, a shudder going true him at the bitterness. He took another bite, and another, eventually only leaving the core free.

He barely gave it thought as he threw it into the winds, watching as it flew across the sky, landing somewhere outside the city.

"Given the chance it will hopefully grown into a fine tree one day"

He whirled around, ready to unsheathe Mjölnir and take down whoever had entered the room. Only to stare into the Eye of Odin, his father standing by the door with an amused expression on his face.

As Odin walked into the room he turned back around, looking out into the city, watching the people in the streets. Odin stood besides his son, the two not saying anything for a while.

"You miss her, don't you. Even if you see her in most of you're dreams"

Thor looked at his father, for the first seeing that the old king was ready to talk without the two of them fighting.

"I do, I really do"

Odin looked out into the city, looking very much like a father, unsure how to calm his son.

"I am not going to say that I understand what you see in a human" Thor turned to his father, ready to bash his head in as he talked. But a calm hand on his arm made him listen to him. "But I am going to respect the choice that you you're self have made. I can do nothing more"

Thor was about to talk, but Odin held up a hand to silence him.

"You can talk when I have said what needs to be said between us, ok"

Thor snapped his mouth shut, ready to listen. Odin smiled a warm smile, something he had not seen in a long time. Thor watched as Odin took a place by the table, grapping an apple in the bowl. He did not eat it right away, instead looking around the room, trying to find the right way to start.

"I am proud of you" he started. "Proud that you proved Worthy of Mjölnir and took down the destroyer when it was a danger to innocent people. Proud that you have realized that anger and running straight into battle is not always the answer"

Odin sat down into one of the more comfy chairs in the room, taking a bite of the apple before he continued.

"I am ashamed to admit that when I banished you to earth I was angry, not only at you but also at myself. Angry that the way my father had raised me and my brothers were not working with you"

"I am not you father"

Odin looked up at his son, happy to see that there was no sadness in his eyes when he admitted the truth that he himself was so long to find.

"I know that now, but I expected you to follow the same path as I did. To grow up, be strong, be ready when I told you too. And when time came you would just sit down, accept you're fate and take over as king"

Thor looked down at the floor, unsure where his father was going with this.

"I was growing weak, I was tired, I thought it was time when I was about to give you the crown" The look on Thor's face as he looked up, surprise at what he had just admitted. "Yes, I will admit it now. I thought I was about to sleep the final Odin sleep"

He took of his crown, throwing it over to Thor.

"I had a dream last week, and just before I woke up I saw something I did not remember. It was not a memory, but more like my dream showing the truth behind why I was so tired and weak"

He took out a small crystal, usually used by students learning magic to check for spells and minor enchantments. The crystal glowed a red glow.

"I saw Loki enchanting my crown, a part of his plan to do what ever he else had planned. I took the crown to a sorcerer residing in the castle, she confirmed that the crown was enchanted with spell. Its purpose was to make me weaker as time went by, until I would sleep the Odin sleep"

"Why is it not effecting you anymore"

"She was not sure, her best guess was that the one who had cast the spell needed to be around, to always cast it before it grew weak again"

Thor gently put the crown down on the table, grim thoughts rushing true his head.

"You're brother did what he did, and even if you knew it would still have turned out like this"

"You don't know that, I could-"

"You could do nothing to change his mind, he chose his path and it is my fault, and my fault alone. All his life I threw it in his face that he was never going to be king, and he twisted it into that I did not see him for what he was worth. I see that now, and I wish I had treated him different. The same goes for you"

He took another bite of the apple, giving Thor time to think about what he had said. His eyes left his father and looked out into the slowly approaching night sky, the sun of Asgard going down in the horizon.

"I saw you're grandfather in my dream too, his expectation of me and how he too did not see my brothers as worthy of the crown. I was the first born and meant to be king because of that"

"So… you are not making me king"

"One day, but that day is not today. When the day comes where you are ready I will gladly give you the crown. Until that day, live the way you want to, not the way I want you to. My father never allowed me that, but I can allow you to do so"

"Thank you father… I… thank you"

Neither of them spoke for a long time again, just sitting on different ends of the long table, Odin munching away on his apple.

"Now" he said, an amused smile appearing on his lips as he looked at his son. "Tell me about this Jane Foster. Any women who can turn my son into a brooding teenager must be special"

Thor laughed, not at all surprised that Odin would find a way to somehow talk about Jane once more.

"She is. She is funny, amazing, smart and wise even for a human her age. She is beautiful"

"And the dreams are no longer enough, are they"

"No, they are not"

Odin could see that it was a sore subject, but at the same time talking about Jane made his son happy.

"But she is building a machine, when done it should be able to make a connection to our world, making me able to return home"

Odin caught his sons little slip of the tongue, Thor not even noticing what he had said himself.

"This is no longer home?"

"No, no… I mean… how would you fell if mother was in another world, or across an ocean or atop an mountain that can not be climbed. You can see her, talk to her, maybe even touch her but you can't really"

Odin nodded "I see what you mean"

"You do?" he had to admit to himself that it did not make sense after he had said it.

"The mountains are the distance of our worlds, the ocean is the dreams you share" Odin looked impressed. "She is good for other things then you're manners, you are starting to sound almost poetic"

"Yea… exactly" made sense, even if it was Odin that had seen it like that and not him to begin with.

"Tell me more"

"Really, you want to know more?"

"Yes, I feel like there is a whole new side to you, instead of warrior Thor, or Thor the prince. You are creating a new side, one fit to be among humans"

Odin was right, he really was. Some of their dreams she used to explain how a supermarket worked, a bank, a hospital and even how a place called Starbucks served all the coffee you could drink.

He could not wait to see that place for himself.

"Our dreams have started to shift mostly to her home, it is rarely it takes other shapes then my bedroom or this meadow full of flowers we woke up in when they started"

"And her world?"

"We can make things, or she can, with more success then me anyway. Once she made the stars in Asgard dream take the shape of the stars of earth, taught me a few of them"

Odin smiled as his son got lost in his memories, smile on his face as he could finally tell someone in his world.

"She had this old book with pictures, her friends, family and a bunch of other people. We spent an entire dream looking at them"

"She showed you her mother and father?"

"Yea, she looks like her mother the most. At a young age at least" Odin gave him a look as he added the last part as an afterthought. "But she got her fathers eyes"

Odin took a final bite out of his apple while walking over to the balcony, and then he threw it out into the sky, making it fly even longer then Thor had thrown his.

"I only have one question I want you to answer, and nothing more after that"

The two looked at each other, father and son, friend and allies. And then he asked what any other father would ask their son.

"First I want you to know that give my full support to what ever you chose, and I accept that this is the path you have chosen. So I just have to ask you one thing. Do you love her?"

Thor had no answer to that, at least not right now. Was it love he felt, or was it something else. He had never tried to truly love someone. But he wanted to answer Odin's question, and was about to.

"There the two of you are" Frigga's voice rang out true the room. "I have been looking all over the palace for you two, dinner is about to start" she walked towards them, no longer queen but mother and wife now that it was only the three of them.

"Ahh, so sorry my dear. We were talking" Odin tried to soothe her.

"You were?" she gave both a look that only a wife and mother could give. "No yelling I hope"

Thor chuckled "No mother, not this time. We were talking about Jane"

Frigga's face became like the sun, eyes shining and bright.

"OHHH, you must tell me about this women" she grabbed both of them by the arms so they could escort her to dinner. "Always the last to know, always. When you finally do get back to her it will properly be years before you tell me if you got any kids together"

"MOTHER" he had not given kids a single thought yet.

"Oh relax my dear, I am not getting any younger, and it would be nice to have some little ones coming to visit. Now come, let us eat and you can tell me all about her" she only allowed herself a second to breathe. "I do hope you intend to marry her first, or what ever it is they do in that world"

Thor's face was red true the entire dinner, the Warriors Three enjoying seeing their friend being asked question after question by his mother.

Odin's Question was left forgotten.

* * *

><p>Turning the clock back to lunch time, on earth, in a coffee show in New York.<p>

A bell chimed above the door, Jane made a signal to her usual waiter, then she hurried along with the other three women to find a seat, not there was any need to rush. Their usual coffee and lunch place was popular, but luckily not packed yet at this time of day. They found a booth in the back, just in case.

Tony had come too see if he could get the machine to run on his new element once more, before they tried any of the potential Bifrost pieces SHIELD was bringing them.

And since Tony was there Pepper came with him, and the moment her and Natasha were in the same room they demanded that her and Darcy went out and got lunch with them.

Before she even had time to say no her and Darcy was dragged out, Natasha telling Tony that he could be alone with the machine for a little while. And with a quick wave and look at Happy, who smirked back at the spy, they were out the door.

So here they were, the spy, the girlfriend of Tony Stark. Darcy, the currently love sick assistant, And herself, Jane foster, sucky scientist number one if there should ever be one.

"Stop moping Jane" Natasha said with a frown. "Smile like a good little girl"

And it was comments like that from the spy that made Jane wonder if maybe she was a little insane, or if she was insane for being friends with a freaking spy in the first place.

"This is a nice place" Pepper was looking around, trying to see everything.

"The job starting to make you want to run away and become a waitress" Natasha teased.

"Nah, it got pretty good perks"

"Yea, like sharing a bed with the former boss" Darcy joined the conversation.

The three women started talking about everything from guys to clothes, and cake for some reason. Because as Pepper said, a place is only worth coming to if it got good cake. Leaving Jane to talk to the waiter, not that she minded, the young girl was another good thing about the place, always up for a chat.

"Hey miss Foster, what can I get for you and you're friends today" notepad ready and a beaming smile on her face. "Or would you like a few minutes to decide" she gave Pepper a look, the older women blushing as she realized the young girl had heard her cake rant.

"Now is fine Miku, four coffee, four today's sandwich" she smirked at Pepper. "And four pieces of you're dream cake"

"Coming right up, you want the cake along with the sandwiches and coffee"

"Yes please" Pepper was quick to add, the four other women smirking at her.

"It will be fine Miku, no need to rush on the cake. We need to get her of her addiction"

Miku laughed as she left the four.

"Sweet girl" Pepper looked over to the counter, smiling as the young girl hummed while preparing their order.

"Tell me about it" Jane chuckled. "First time I came in here I barely had time to check out the menu before she told me I should taste the cake. When she came back and saw me reading an astrology journal she pretty much became a little fan girl"

"Girl likes the stars" Natasha asked, hearing the story for the first time.

"Yea, apparently her parents meet each other during a meteor shower. She is working here to make enough money to study astrology, asks questions all the time"

"What kind of questions" the spy flicked a piece of hair out of her eye.

"My job, how to get into the profession. Nothing important like you are thinking"

"What do you mean" death glare.

"She is not a spy" Jane Foster death glare.

"Someone want to tell me what is going on here" Pepper asked, looking between the two women.

"Oh nothing serious" Darcy snickered. "Ever since Jane saw Loki Natasha is convinced everyone might be a spy. Or a supernatural being trying to get revenge on his brother"

"I am just doing my job" she gave the three women a look. "And my job includes making sure you are safe"

"And I appreciate it, not sure my eighty year old neighbor does"

"He looked suspicious"

"He dropped his hearing aid on my welcome mat, you thought he was trying rig it with a bomb"

"Maybe we should talk about something else" Pepper whispered, giving a quick nod to a high school student sitting a few tables away, looking wide eyed at the four of them.

"I could always just take him out back" Natasha gave the boy a flirty look, he was quick to dash out the door.

"You are one weird chick" Darcy snickered.

"Everyone at this table is just as weird as I am" she defended herself. The three of them glared at her. The spy was saved as Miku returned with their order.

"Enjoy. Remember to leave a tip"

As the girl left Pepper took a bite of the cake, Jane could see that another had just tasted the cake of awesomeness as Darcy and Natasha had dubbed it. Pepper took another bite and moaned.

"Damn, I am giving that girl a lot more then just a tip. Think I can buy the recipe"

"Don't bother trying" Jane smirked as Pepper looked like a sad little puppy. "It's a recipe from her family, told me it is a family secret"

As they started to eat their sandwiches, Jane remembered something.

"So, why are you calling us weird. You I understand, but the three of us are as normal as they come"

"Oh please" she put down her sandwich, pointing to Pepper. "Was in love with her boss, who was close to dieing. Makes her the boss, put in some crazy Russian or where ever he came from, a undiscovered element and explosions. And now she is still the boss, while Tony is trying to help you make a portal to another dimension and make it work with his new element"

They had to agree with that, Pepper was quick to retaliate.

"While you are a spy working for a secret underground organization, currently in a relationship with my driver"

"Undefined, notice the UN in the word. What we have is a casual thing" But they could see by the look in her eyes that she did not believe that herself.

"Oh please" Darcy interrupted. "If you wanted Happy would give you a whole hockey team of little redheads. The guy is like in major love with you, and you with him" she smirked. "And it is not like we are going to be seeing a lot of you the next couple of days. Glad I don't live anywhere near you"

"Like you are one to talk" Natasha smirked at her.

"What do you mean. I am not a spy, rich, super powered. And no boyfriend in case you haven't noticed"

"No, but you were a little fast to volunteer you're self to be Steve's guide. The guy had barely learned that he had been frozen since WW2 and you were all ready to show him around the city."

"Just being friendly" Darcy defended herself, the blushing revealing her real motive.

"Yea, sure you are. Did the tour include you're bedroom"

"Leave her alone" Jane snickered. "Let her have her little hero crush"

"And that brings me to you" Dramatic hair fling as the spy turned to Jane. "A real life god is banished to earth by daddy Odin himself, you meet, fall in love only for goldilocks being forced to return to stop his evil brothers scheme. And his only option in doing so, destroy the rainbow bridge. And now the two of you are getting frisky in the land of dreams" she faked a gag. "Just call the romance police, we have a winner. Winner right here, collect you're price"

The three laugh, but after a few seconds stop as they notice that Jane is staring into her coffee, trying to blink away tears.

"Jane, I was only joking. You know that right"

The scientist sniffles and lets out a choked laugh, looking up at her friends with a smile, but it is a smile that tells them everything.

"Oh Jane" Pepper sighs. "What's wrong"

"God, I'm sorry" she groans. "Any women would love to share their dreams with a guy like Thor"

"But it is nothing like in the fairy tales" Natasha asks, handing a napkin to the red eyed women.

"It is. It is wonderful, amazing and fun to be with him. We can change what ever we want, make the stars come down and play"

"Then what is the problem?" Darcy asks.

Jane did not answer right away, instead she pushes the rest of her cake around on the plate. She knows what the problem is, but it was hard to tell how she really felt.

"Jane, we're you're friends. Tell us" Peppers voice is soothing and calm, and she can not help but smile as the other two women nod to show that she is right.

"The only reason I am awake is to get the machine to work, and the only reason I sleep is to see him. The nights where do don't share a dream I wake up, confused and alone, wondering if it is even real"

"It is real, you showed me that stick from the star dream you two had. That wasn't something you just imagined" Pepper soothed.

"YEA" Darcy agreed. "And remember that the machine is not the only reason to be awake. You got us, the rest of the Avengers. Hell, the entire lab wants to make sure you succeed"

"Only because I am starting to turn into a deranged lunatic at work"

"Nah, that's how you always been boss"

They picked at their lunch, none of the women knowing what to say next. Pepper spoke first.

"You need to tell him, get it of you're chest to the person that matters most"

"Yea, he properly fells the same" Natasha added.

"You think?"

"You wont know until you tell him"

"Tell him you love him while you are at it. That should soften the blow"

Jane blushed and choked on her sandwich, Pepper having to dunk her in the back a few times.

"Love him… I.. Huh"

"Don't tell me you are in the, "I don't know if I love him phase" because that would be the biggest cliché ever"

"Well… I thought I loved Donald"

"And Donald turned out to be a selfish jerk that only wanted a good little wife to come home to. You can't compare a god to a mortal jerk with his head in the clouds" Pepper smiled as a small smile worked it's way onto Jane's lips, pleased to hear her ex described like that.

"Plus he thinks he is gods gift to women" Natasha shuddered.

"Wait, how do you know that"

All three women looked at the spy.

"Ok, don't be mad. But when you first told me about him I got curios. Faked some random illness and went to get checked by him"

"In DC… you went all the way to the capitol where he works, just to see if I was telling the truth"

"And you're stories are only half the truth, he is jerk, biggest jerk there is. Spent the entire time flirting with either me or the nurse. She thought he was so smart" another fake gag. "Made me want to hurl"

They spent the rest of their lunch coming up with insults about the former doctor, Darcy coming up with the name Doctor Douche bag.

The love remark was forgotten, and they left the diner to go back to the lab, ready to work once more.

"Now, lets go get that machine to work" Darcy cheered them ahead.

A few hours later and the machine still did dent work, their last option being the pieces of the Bifrost that SHIELD was still looking for.

* * *

><p>When Thor finally went to bed he was smiling. Dinner had been a fun time, full of laughter and jokes. For a few moments the case of Loki was forgotten for a short while. He fell to his bed, tired and ready to finally sleep. He only just remembered that he was still dressed in his amour, then he was asleep, fully dressed.<p>

It would prove to be a good thing later.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes again he was not looking up into the ceiling of his room, instead he was staring into the wall of Jane's bedroom, looking at the alarm clock ticking away.<p>

Odd that it would never go past 12:00, perhaps it was a dream thing.

He looked to the other side of the bed, seeing no Jane but getting a look out of the window. It was raining, no thunder and lightning, just rain as far as the eye could see.

When he stood up his cape got tangled in his legs, he quickly freed himself and went to search for the missing human, already with a pretty good idea where she was. When he walked into the kitchen he was proven right, finding her sitting on a stool by the counter starring of into space.

She was twirling the stick from one of their previous dreams, still covered in tiny dog bites.

"Hey" was the only thing he could say. She looked sad he could not help but notice.

"Hey back" she gave a weak smile.

He sat down besides her, smiling as she leaned her shoulder against his. The two sat in silence, listening to the rain as it thumped against the windows.

"We need to talk" they both said at the same time, surprise in their eyes as they realized they said the same.

"You first" Thor said, taking the stick from her, gently putting it on the table.

"Do you… do you ever fell sad when you wake up" no need to avoid the subject.

"All the time"

She looked up at him, surprised by his answer.

"Asgard no longer fells like home" he took a look around the apartment. "This fells more like home now, here with you on earth"

He could see that she relaxed as he talked, but there was more he needed to say. When she was about to talk he put a finger against her lips, smiling as she nibbled on it, then a kiss. She placed their joined hands on the table, fingers joined.

"When I am awake I am moody and irritable. I see no reason to be awake other then going to Heimdall and looking to the sky. I find myself wandering the castle for hours, just to spend time until sleep takes over"

He smiles down at her, she smiles back.

"But when I am here with you, I don't know, I fell whole and at ease again. I am happy and relaxed and everything you do makes me smile"

He grabbed her and placed her in his lap, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You're turn now"

Jane bit her lip and looked down, he did not rush and waited for her to talk.

"I don't see a reason to be awake, the machine is the only thing important enough to be awake. And before you tell me then Darcy already told me that I got her and the girls"

"Good friends are always a good thing" he agreed.

"I know, but it is you I want when I am awake, not them" she looked down, tears starting to form. "God, I sound like such a bitch"

"I hate to admit it, but I fell like that to sometimes" she looked up at him. "My friends are great to, but they are not you. They don't have you're eyes, you're mouth. They don't know things that only you know, they don't teach me things about another world. They are not you"

"We miss each other, does that make sense"

"It does Jane, we miss to be with each other in real life. To hold hands for real, to kiss… for real. Touch" he blushed at the last word.

"Perv" she giggled

"Yes" he sighed. "We have established that a lot over the last few months" he smiled, but she was still worrying about something. "Tell me what else is bothering you"

"Proof"

"What do you mean"

She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She sighed and buried her face in his breastplate, soft yet unbreakable.

"Proof that this is real. I need more then a stick"

He put her down on the floor and walked to the center of the living room, and for a moment she was afraid she had done something wrong. She was about to apologize, but then she saw that he instead was taking of his cloak, folding it carefully in his hands as he got it off.

"Thor, you don't have to do that" she whispered as he placed it in her hands.

"Take it, I have a spare at home. This will bee proof when you need it, protect you when you need it, comfort when I can not be there"

She gently placed it on the table, then she wound her fingers true his hair and kissed him. It was soft and gentle, both of them trying to prove what they could not say yet in words. When they had to get up for air again he lifted her up, took the cloak from the table and went back to bed.

He put her down on top of him, and she snuggled into the cloak.

"What if it is not there when I wake up"

"Then I will find something else, if that does not make it over either I will find a way for you to get the proof you need, to make sure that you know this is real"

They looked at each other for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds. Jane was the first to speak.

"Thor, I… I… I really like you. A lot" she couldn't say it, she did dent feel ready yet.

"I really like you too Jane, more then words can say" he smiled, finding the answer he needed in her eyes. He was not ready either, maybe soon they would both be.

They said goodnight, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Jake woke up in her bed the next morning it was not in the duvet she had drawn around herself the previous night.<p>

Instead it was a cloak as red as her cheeks when she looked at herself in the bedroom mirror.

The cloak muffled her squeal of joy.

In Asgard Thor discovered that his spare cloak had been used by Fandral to patch his pants.

But he still smiled the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The Norns of past and present watched as Odin's thread untangled itself the rest of the way, falling in place where it was supposed to.<p>

"Excellent, only one to go. Any news on who it belongs to" Verdandi asked.

"Afraid not sister, the thread is made in the fabric only our sister can see, we are unable to see who it belongs to as long as she is" Urd answered back.

"Where is Skuld, I have not seen her all day"

"There was an event in the future, she had to leave to see that it went as it should"

"Oh, did she say what it was?"

"Something about… robot raptors I think"

The two sisters shared a look as they walked out of the room of threads, silently agreeing that they were happy not having to deal with the future as their sister did.

The final thread gloved bright pink for a moment, but remained a mystery for now.

It would be revealed who it belonged to when the time was right.

* * *

><p>Next chapter, the most rotten day since… ever. Jane Foster style.<p> 


	5. One of those days

Before you start reading this I just want to say thank you to all of you who have read this so far. When I first started writing this I just thought that maybe a few people would read it, think the idea was stupid and never come back. So I am glad that the story seems to liked by everyone who have read it so far.

So thanks for reading, making it your fave and commenting so far.

**All characters are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Their shared dream that night was a good one, the two of them waking up in a forest that Thor remembered from his childhood where he and his friends would go to play. It was a fun dream, the two of them just goofing around and playing hide and seek. Running around they did not pay attention to the time, just being silly with each other, having fun and for once not bothering talking about the drama that was their life.<p>

The final catch of the night went to Jane, finally catching Thor and causing both of them to crash to the ground. They laughed, and laughed and laughed.

"This was fun" she giggled.

Thor chuckled and leaned up to kiss her, parting her lips as soon he got the chance. When he finally let go she did not, biting down softly on his lips and giving him her best poppy dog eyes. He did not take the bait.

"Until we see each other again Jane"

Then they both woke up.

* * *

><p>Jane opened her eyes, smiling as she stretched her arms above her head, her body humming with happiness after another good nights sleep and dream. She pushed the bed sheet aside and got up to go to the bathroom.<p>

she does not notice her current bed partner slipping around her legs, making her stumble as she tries to get it of, only to step on the cape as she pulls on it, making her fall to the floor and hitting her elbow on the dresser on the way down.

She blinks a few times when she finally opens her eyes to take a look at the culprit tangled in her legs, Thor's cape blood red against the brown floor. She loves the damn thing but right now she just want to rip it to pieces, fully knowing that she would never get a single rip in the fabric.

Untangling the fabric and throwing it on the bed she gets up to actually start her day, and not spend it on the floor. She barely have time to think about what she needs to do today when she trips over the door frame, except this time she catches herself before crashing to the floor. She jumps on one leg over to sit down on the toilet seat.

Only to discover that the seat for some reason is left up.

It is right there she realizes that it is going to be one of those days.

There is no more warm water as she starts her shower, but at least the cold water wakes her up a little more. As son as her hair have been washed and she is ready to get out the pipes starts shaking, giving her no warning as the water turns warm, scolding her skin. A cry of pain and she is quick to jump out, only to slip on the wet floor and fall in all her naked glory, right on her ass.

Then one of the pipes bursts, warm water spraying out in all directions. She tries everything, a towel just makes it worse, toilet paper wont do any good since its already wet, the final try involves turning both the handles all the way down. It works, leaving her standing naked, wet and sore once more all over. She finds one upside to the situation, at least she had time to get clean before everything went to hell.

Finding a towel that isn't drenched in water is out of the question, every single one dripping and already fallen of the towel dispenser, a giant mess on the floor. Naked and bruised she looks for an alternative in her bedroom, finding nothing else she uses Thor's cloak.

She cant help but think that it is a sad thing to do to the red fabric, and says a quick sorry towards the sky and gently places it back on a nearby chair.

As she turns to find clean clothes in her closet she trips on the cloak once more.

The doorbell rings while she gets ready, quickly grabbing a random t-shirt and some underwear she hurries to the door, finding the apartment buildings janitor standing outside, busy reading true a thick folder.

"Good morning Miss Foster, hope I did dent catch you while you were still sleeping. Just doing the rounds to inform that there is a problem with the pipes…" that is when he looks up, seeing a battered, bruised and wet Jane Foster standing in front of him, wearing a Iron Man t-shirt and teddy bear panties. He blinks a few times, not really used to seeing the scientist in such a way.

"Oh… I see you found out" he smiles a little at his own joke. Jane cant help but smirk at the old man, grinning back at him.

"Thanks for the heads up anyway Edwin. Think you can try and fix my pipes while I am at work" leaning against the doorway, grin still in place and not really caring if she is about to give him extra work.

Edwin, former SHIELD agent, best in the business and cold blooded killer, a legend even Natasha feared is she had been an agent back then.

The story goes that he stepped on a land mine, lost sight on one eye and an arm, losing his shooting skills and deemed unfit for duty. Not that they did dent try, giving him a robot arm with the ability to take the shape of what ever he wished. But even a smart man knows when to quit and the former agent decided to retire, not really minding that they hid him away in one of the many places SHIELD owned, in this case an apartment building in the middle of New York.

So her janitor was a former secret agent, with a robot arm.

The old man chuckled, the material in the arm taking shape as a hammer.

"Just as soon I am done with Mrs. Clintons sink. She threw her glasses down the garbage disposal"

A quick wave and he is of, to repair a garbage disposal with his robot hand. As she closes the door she once again thinks that her life has turned into some really weird and trippy cartoon.

When she walks back into her bedroom water is slipping out from inside the bathroom, soaking most of the floor and the cape still lying on the floor.

She flops down on the bed, really wishing the day could just go a little better.

Her wish is unfulfilled as bird flies into her window, leaving a red bloodstain.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later she is dressed and cursing her bad memory as there is nothing left in the fridge but stale bread and peanut butter, some stinking leftovers from a the local Chinese place and a beer. She decides to not try her luck and leaves the beer, eating the Chinese food instead.<p>

Forgotten memories of her college days come back as the taste is awful, tasting like rotten socks. She eats half of what is left before throwing the rest out, spilling some noodles on her shirt. The only clean and white shirt she could find, now with a giant stain where it is impossible to miss.

She strips and luckily enough finds another shirt at the bottom of the closet, wrinkled but useable, replacing the one smelling of noodles and old chicken. Finding a pair of pants are easy enough, no major disasters happens when she opens the drawer.

Walking into the living room the cape is hard not to notice on the white couch, and she might as well take it with her to work, the option in letting it dry out somewhere in the lab.

She got most of her notes when the phone vibrates against her leg, a quick scan of the screen shows that it is Natasha calling, properly telling her that she will be there to pick her up. One of Fury's demands, to have the spy drive her to work and ensure her safety against Loki.

How a spy is suppose to take down an immortal is still unclear to her, but she does feel a little safer driving to work with a friend every day, getting coffee and picking up Darcy on the way. She flips the phone open while getting the last of her notes.

"Hey Nat, I will be down in a few minutes"

There is silence on the other end, then a weak cough is heard on the other end.

"Sorry Jane" followed by a string of hacking coughs "I was helping Happy baby-sit his sisters kid over the weekend. She must have infected us with something" another rounds of coughs, this time a few sneezes to from the background.

"Sorry to hear that, I'll just drive myself-"

"Actually that is what I was calling you about. Fury still wants someone to take you to work, so he got Blair to accept the job"

Most of her notes fall to the floor, plopping down on the couch herself she groans, only getting a weak chuckle as comfort from Natasha.

"No, like this day weren't bad enough. Now I have to have him follow me around all day"

"Sorry, he was the only agent without a mission at the moment"

Blair, another special agent of SHIELD and also a mutant. It is not that he is a mutant, but the combination of his powers and personality that annoys Jane the most. Mind reading, instant teleportation and always in a mood that can make Nick Fury seem as if sunshine and rainbows are coming out his ass.

From the stories Natasha have told her most other agents avoid him like the plague. There is even a story of how he once meet wolverine and somehow freaked the other mutant out enough so he did dent drink or smoke for a week.

Banging her head against the back of the couch she accepts her fate, a full day with the most grouchy mutant in the history of forever.

"Thanks for the warning, when will he be here"

"Now Miss Foster" a calm and soft voice says from behind her. She jumps up, only for the cape that she had placed in her lap as comfort to be tangled in her legs again, crashing to the floor. She hears the faint sound of a sorry and Natasha hanging up on her end from the phone as it hits her on the back of her head.

The mutant agent just looks calmly at her as she untangled the red fabric once more, but he does offer her a hand as she ties to get up. She notices he is wearing his usual grey suit and black tie. His hair is pitch black, eyes green and oddly enough even more dead then usual.

"Thanks Blair"

"No problem Miss Foster" still in that calm voice, but spoken like a child trying not to cry. She sees that his eyes are blinking rapidly, but no tears come forward.

"So… how much did you hear"

"What other think of me is not my concern Miss Foster, I am here on orders from the director. Just proceed with your day as you would normally do with your regular agent"

"Just give a few minutes, my notes are everywhere"

As she runs around picking up crumbled notes all over the floor he instead picks up the cape, softly stroking it. She stops her quests for the notes, finding it oddly out of character for him.

"Umm Blair… what are you doing"

"This is the cape of Thor?"

"Yes, but it is still wet. I was going to take it with me and get it dried back at the lab" now he is rubbing his face against the fabric. "Blair… are you ok"

He looks up at her with dead eyes, but he gently fold the cloak together and back in the plastic bag she found for it.

"Just needed to remind myself that there is still love in this god awful world"

"Why do you-"

"My girlfriend broke up with me"

As they exit the apartment and walk down into the lower levels of the building to get her car he offers to carry the cloak, the entire time cuddling it against his face and mumbling something about someone named Daisy.

Jane spend the entire car ride to Darcy's place listening to how the world is unfair and black. She starts to agree, but mostly because she just wants to kill herself after listening to the depressed agent for five minutes.

When they pick up Darcy she sits behind Jane's seat, as far away from the agent as possible and with a fearful look on her face as he starts to mumble that he knows where his ex lives.

It is a very long car ride to their usual coffee place, the traffic of New York not helping at all.

* * *

><p>Thirty long minutes later, in which they have witnessed the shooting of the Iron Man movie in a side street, a police chase and gun fight all in one, Spiderman swinging right after the speeding police cars. To sum it up so far it is a normal day in New York, the giant mutant rats that Black Cat is fleeing from not being an unusual sight.<p>

But they are there, Coffee Paradise, their usual place to get coffee and not to far away from where the SHIELD lab is hidden.

The fact that it is not packed with people as usual should have been the first sign, but Jane is blissfully unaware of what the news she is about to get will bring back into her life.

"What do you mean you have no coffee" one eye starts to twitch. "It is a goddamn coffee shop"

Miku shrugs, looking over at Blair who is standing by the door, still mumbling about his ex.

"Sorry Jane, the machines stopped working, but there should be a repairman coming soon to take a look"

"When?"

"One… maybe two hours"

"At least tell me you have some food"

"Sorry, nothing is working today. We were about to close when you came in" she looks over Jane's shoulder "Do you know there is an insane man following you"

The three of them go back to the car, only to find not one, but three parking tickets. Blair is quick to suspect that maybe it is enemy agents after the two women.

"Blair, its just parking tickets. Now get in the car, there is a star bucks a few blocks past the lab. We used to go there before we found this place. Please"

He obeys, getting in the back seat, Darcy taking the front passenger seat. All strapped in the three drive of to Starkbucks.

* * *

><p>There is a reason for their usual place not being Starbucks Jane remembers as she stands in line 40 minutes later. The place is packed, full of impatient business people, college kids and guys who are only there to leech of the free internet provided. The baristas are busy with the orders, but most of those at work right now looks like they are about to crack under the pressure.<p>

Ten minutes later and it is finally her turn. Not that it means it goes without problems, one of the machines exploding in the face of the young girl who have just taken her order, spewing warm coffee right into her face.

All eyes turn toward the young girl, not because they are worried, instead they are worried this means there will be no coffee for the rest. While the boss takes the girl out back for some help, another guy calls for an ambulance. Then they all wait again, this time the girl using one of the other machines fearing that it to will explode. It does not, and Jane finally gets her order.

Pleased that she can finally get out of here she turns around to walk out.

Only to slam into a solid hard, and very male chest, dropping her coffee down her shirt, pants and also her shoes somehow.

Dripping and wet she looks up to tell the guy to watch where he is going. But instead of a stranger she is now looking into the face of the last person she want to see right now. But there he is, smiling the full teeth smile and wearing that grey boring suit that he always wore when they dated.

Donald Blake is standing in front of her, looking like he just won a million dollars.

She is dripping wet with coffee, bruised in several places from this morning, her feet hurt, her head hurts. She just to climb back into bed.

Then she figures out why he is smiling.

She forgot to put on a new bra.

"Hey Donald" she smiles a fake smile, not that he notices since he is still trying to look down her shirt, only looking up as she talks.

"Jane my dear" in that soothing voice he always speaks in to a woman, like they are dumber then him. "What a nice surprise that I would run into you my first day here. I did dent know you lived in New York now"

"Yea, moved here a year ago" she takes a quick look out the window, trying to find Darcy. "Look I really cant talk right now, I am really late for work

"I can drive you, my car is right outside"

"No need for that" she starts to gently push her way out. "I got my car right outside to"

She finally gets out into the street, finding the car, Darcy and Blair currently trying to talk a cop out of giving them another ticket. Well, Darcy is at least, Blair is staring of into space.

The cop leaves as she stops beside Darcy, new ticket in hand.

"Hey, did you get the coffee" her question becoming irrelevant as she notices her boss and the smell of coffee.

"No, small accident. We will just get some from the lab"

She is so close to leaving when a hand closes around her shoulder and whirls her around, Donald somehow showing all of his teeth while smiling.

"No need to rush of so soon, we still haven't had a chance to talk"

"Who are you?" Darcy asks from beside her boss, giving the stranger a fierce look.

"Who are you little girl?" he barely looks at her, attention only aimed at Jane.

"She is my assistant. Look, Donald, we really need to go"

"Oh come on now Jane, we both know your work can hardly be more important then mine"

It is then a motorcycle roars up besides them, the logo of Captain America painted on the side, Steve Rogers getting of and walking over.

Everyone in the street is now looking at them.

"There you are. Everyone is waiting for the two of you back at the facility" he smiles at Darcy, the younger women blushing like crazy, waving and giggling at the same time. "They are starting to get worried, and when we did dent get word from Blair we thought the worst"

Jane points to the back of the car, Blair now crying into his hands, blabbering something no one understands.

"Now look here sir, I was just talking to her" Donald pushes Jane aside, hardly noticing as she gets stuck in a garbage can. "You cant just interrupt our conversation like that"

"I work with her" Steve looks the doctor up and down. "Who are you"

"Better yet, who are you" Donald demands.

By now the people inside Starbucks have stopped caring about their coffee, everyone using their phones to get videos and pictures of this.

Meanwhile Jane is stuck in the trashcan, Darcy trying to pull her out and not succeeding.

"Steve Rogers" not that it seems to make Donald understand, everyone else does of course.

"I see now. You're her new boyfriend"

"HUH" is all Jane, Darcy and Steve find themselves saying to that

"And that young lady is clearly your daughter" he points to Darcy who lets go of Jane, falling into the trashcan once more.

Steve blushes like crazy, not at all understanding what the hell is going on.

"Very well then" Donald takes a sip of his coffee. "I will admit that I have lost this round, but just you wait. She will come crawling back to me. Just you wait"

As he gets into his car and drives away he leaves a crowd still filming the famous Captain America. Every phone turns as a new voice speaks.

"You actually dated that guy" Darcy asks as she tries to get Jane out of the trashcan again.

"I thought he was a great guy, it was a long time ago. Steve a little help here" the war hero gives one big heave, Jane finally getting out of the trash can.

"Right, I will see you back at the facility then. Drive safely" he gets back on his bike and drives of, leaving Jane and Darcy standing with a dozen people filming them on their phones.

"Just for everyone's information" Darcy yells. "I am not his daughter"

"Just get in the car" Jane grumbles.

And with everyone's eyes upon them they drive of.

The news are interesting that night.

* * *

><p>When they finally get to the lab the way down it is easy enough, show their I.D. to the guard, take the elevator down from inside the fake freezer room in the back. Walk down a long hallway, take a left turn, then a right. Until they finally get to the door into the lab, swipe their key cards and walk inside.<p>

The lab is in mass hysteria, trying to get the machine ready for the piece of the Bifrost that was recovered a few days ago and arriving any minute now.

Everyone stop their work to watch as the head of the project walks in, covered in coffee, a shirt that shows she is not wearing a bra and a bright red, and very wet cape in her hands. She dumps her notes on one of the many tables scattered around, and with everyone's eyes upon her she starts to yell out orders.

They obey them all, not trying to delay the day any further as she instructs everyone to get ready, plus they can see she is close to snapping. And no matter how much any of them is paid, a murdering furious Jane Foster is not worth the trouble of pissing her of even more.

While everyone does their jobs for a change Jane can finally go to her office and get some of the emergency clothes she keeps there, justifying how she looks as a good enough reason.

When she comes back out the machine is ready, blipping and bobbing, flashing and blinking lights.

The machine is big, looks like a giant microwave with a satellite dish on top. In the front of it is a gate that can only be described as a star gate, kind of round and square at the same time.

The satellite dish on top will open the wormhole to Asgard, the star gate will be where Thor is supposed to come out. And so far all of their test without pieces of the Bifrost have just caused random explosions, mutations of some rats they currently keep in a cage, and a very pissed of Nick Fury.

The piece of the Bifrost will be placed inside, work as a way to guide Thor here. The rest they haven't figured out yet, not coming any farther then explosions when they activate it. The fact that they so far don't need to rebuild it is just good luck, but with her day going as it is she is not ready to test that luck.

In the end it takes most of the day to really prepare for the first test. But everyone is ready, and when the agents come in with the crate containing the piece everyone is quiet. Jane is the one who get the privilege to open the crate. Nothing happens as the lid pops of, but there is now a slight humming in the room, and when she picks up the piece it starts to hum louder.

It shines in all the colors of the rainbow, only as big as a grown mans head but still capable of shining brighter then anyone else in the room have ever seen. With everyone's eyes upon her she walks over to place it in the machine.

"Just a moment Jane Foster" a calm voice speaks, scaring the shit out of everyone.

She does not drop it as she slowly turns, never having seen the man but knowing who it is. She tells the agents to lover their guns, bullets will have no affect on something inside their heads.

"Lord Heimdall" she addresses him, everyone in the room just staring at the man.

He does not move from his spot by the table, instead he gives a nod to Jane, Eric and Darcy. Eric he smiles a little at, mostly because he still sees the taint of Loki upon him, but no longer being a host.

"Thor told me you might be here to witness it"

"How are you here? I thought you were the guardian of the bridge" Darcy asked.

"As you say I guard the bridge, and now that it is in pieces I must keep my eye on those pieces. There are several out of reach, but this piece I can see now that it is in presence of you Jane"

"Me, what is so special about me" they all blinked at the same time as if on command. Heimdall was no longer where he was before, now he stood before the machine, hand resting upon it.

"You are already linked to something in Asgard my lady, and that is enough"

Jane blushed as she realized what he meant.

"But you must not celebrate yet, I do not know if this is the piece you need for the machine to work" Heimdall drew out his sword from his belt, standing in front of the machine in his usual pose.

"I am here to ensure this piece safety, when it have served its purpose it will return to me to rebuild the bridge"

"Hey, kind of like the Iron Giant" Darcy blurted out, blushing as everyone's eyes turned to her.

"I know not of this giant you speak of" Heimdall calmly said, not minding when a few of the female scientists giggled.

"Go ahead Jane Foster, test out the machine"

Everyone was at their place as Jane placed the multicolored piece in the center of the machine, locking in it in place on the pedestal. When done she rushed out to her own station, ready to flip the switch and get started. Heimdall was now besides her.

"Thanks for being here Heimdall" she whispered for only the guardian to hear.

"My pleasure me lady"

She flipped the switch, and everything exploded in a mixture of all the rainbows colors.

Then everything went blood red.

* * *

><p>When she finally opened her eyes everything was red, Darcy was sobbing against her chest blaming herself for the death of her boss and Nick Fury was screaming at someone.<p>

"Urgg, Darcy get of me, I am not dead"

"OH THANK YOU GOD. I thought I was going to have to tell Thor that a rainbow somehow killed you" Darcy sobbed as Jane sat up, the cape falling into her lap. No longer wet and smelly, instead it was warm to the touch and smelled once more of Thor.

"It would seem it is not the right piece, but keep looking and you will find it" she looked up at Heimdall, his figure starting to fade as dust from the shattered piece gently flowed to the ground.

"Don't tell Thor, please. I want to tell him myself"

"Of course my lady, I would expect nothing more"

Then he was gone, leaving only a faint glimmer in the air. Jane looked down at the cape once more, gently sifting it true her fingers.

"Where did the cape come from"

"It was really trippy. It somehow knew it was going to happen and just, I don't know really, teleported right in front of you" Darcy helped Jane up, gently patting the cape. "Who is a good cape, who is, who is. You are, yes you are"

Jane laughs, Fury allows it. She flops down on the floor.

"How many more pieces have you found so far" she asks him.

"There are two more on the way, and currently five more locations where there have been sighting of meteors crashing to the ground" Fury answers, his one eye showing that he is at least a little sorry that it did not work in the first try.

Jane sits up and gives the machine a quick check up, nothing looks broken except for the glass in the door, shattered and completely vaporized all at once.

"Then we keep trying. Like Heimdall said, there is a piece that works"

Looking around, Darcy is nodding, Fury is satisfied that she is ok and have already left. Blair is sitting in a corner, somehow drunk of his ass. Everyone else seem to agree with her as they are already making ready for the next piece to arrive in a few days. Satisfied that this is as good as it could go Jane gets to work as well.

* * *

><p>Hours later she is finally home, tired and ready for a bath. It is when she puts the key in the door she remembers this morning, and with a quick prayer to the heavens she opens the door. She quickly throws her notes by the phone, but gently places the cloak on the table.<p>

There is no water on the floor, and when she checks the bathroom there are clean towels, a clean floor and fixed pipes. On the kitchen table there is a bottle of wine and a note from Edwin saying that he fixed it all, and from the way she looked this morning she could use something special when she got home.

Reminding herself to say thank you and give the man a hug the next time she sees him she decides a warm shower is needed.

She have barely thought the thought before someone knocks on the door. Sighing, she unwilling opens the door, her worst fear coming alive as Donald Blake is standing outside, still wearing the same suit since she saw him last. Grinning from ear to ear.

"Jane, wonderful. This really is the right place"

Not even waiting for her to answer he walks into the apartment without an invitation, looking around and shaking his head the entire time. Which only makes his more sentence that more false.

"Lovely place, lovely indeed. Not as great as mine, but it suits you"

"What do you want Donald"

"I may have jumped the gun a little earlier, calling that man your boyfriend. I mean, you and Captain America. Ridiculous" charm smile in place, thinking how own little joke is good.

"So you finally figured out who he was" she grins as his smile falters. "And no, the two of us is not dating. But that does not mean we aren't friends"

He does look a little startled that the women he once dated somehow knows Captain freaking America, but before he can throw a witty comeback back at her the automatic answering machine kicks in, curtsey of Tony tampering a little with the machine so it starts a few minutes after someone enters the apartment. The voice there totally shuts him up.

"Hey Jane, Tony Stark here. Pepper just wanted me to call you and remind you that your still invited to that party next month. She really would like for you to meet a few of her friends. So yea, give us a call, talk to you later"

As the phone beeps Donald just stares at her, for the first time in his life not having anything to say.

"You… you know Tony Stark!"

"Work with him actually. He even promised to use the suit if anyone bothers me"

"What do you mean-"

"LEAVE Donald, that is what I mean" she opens the door, gesturing to the hallway outside. With a snarl he turns and walks out, but not before stopping and trying to have the final word. Not that she lets him as she slams the door in his face, enjoying the sound of his pained cry as the door hits him on the nose.

Satisfied that the day ends well in at least one way she finally takes her shower. Turning it up all the way she prepares for a blast of warm water, instead she gets only ice-cold.

There is still no warm water, and she goes to bed freezing that night.

* * *

><p>It is a surprise when she opens her eyes to the dreamscape in Thor's bedroom, usually not having a shared dream two nights in a row. But as she allows herself to enjoy the comfort of the bed she is glad that she is there. Alone for the moment she waits for Thor, only having to wait for a minute or two as his form appears on his side of the bed, softly snoring.<p>

It usually takes time for them to wake when they appear, and she would usually use the time waiting in her living room. But since it is Thor's room she can go see the stars again. She stops as she gets out of bed, surprised that there is something in her hand.

Looking down she smiles. In her hand is the stick, she smiles even wider as the little white Labrador puppy comes crashing in true the door, tripping on the floor. She chuckles as it walks over to her, plopping down on it's behind to look up at her.

"Come on, lets go outside and play while we wait for the big guy" the puppy agrees with a bark, running ahead while Jane giggles as it cant stop once it gets outside, falling into a pillow that she manages to conjure up in its path.

The two play fetch for a little while, the dog running all over the place, even the sky as she throws it over the balcony by accident. With that new discovery she throws it into the air for it to catch, smiling as the little dog turns into a tiny star each time to get the stick.

Eventually the little dog gets tired, and even Jane can feel the day starting to creep back on her, groaning as she sits into the couch outside. The little dog jumps up into her lap and cuddles into her, soon sleeping peacefully.

A shadow falls upon her, and she smiles when she feels Thor kiss her on the forehead.

"Must have been a bad day if we are here two nights in a row"

"The worst" she giggles as he picks her up and put her in his lap. The little dog still sleeping when he pets it. "Did Heimdall tell you about the machine?"

"I was with him at the bridge" he admits. "I had to make sure you were safe. He told me everything once the test was over"

She gently puts the dog besides them, both watching as its leg twitches while it sleeps. She turns around and hides her face in his chest, not really sure how to tell him the next and last part of her day.

"Did I ever tell you about Donald?" she looks up, a frown on his face as he recognizes the name. she cant help but smile when he growls, arms tightening around her waist. They look into each others eyes, his becoming calm as he sees that she is not thinking about Donald in the same way she does with him here right now.

"All I remember is that you told me he is the reason you went out into the desert in the first place. And that he was a jerk"

"He wasn't always a jerk to begin with" she admits. "In the start he was fun, thoughtful and always loving. He respected me, and my work"

"What changed?"

She sighs and gently kiss him on his neck, not in her usual playful manner. But more as a way to calm herself and as a reminder that being here with Thor makes it a little better.

"I don't know, he started working more at the hospital, started talking about his job more then he did about anything else. He started to always complain about my notes being all over the apartment when there was only a single pile"

"You lived with him" he pulls her tighter against him, growling into her hair.

"Only for a short while" her hand gently pulls his eyes to hers, smiling at him as he looks at her once more. She places a kiss in his open hand. She giggles as he brushes his thumb gently against her cheek.

"We lived together, but not really. He was always at work, only talked about work. Then one day he invites me to a fancy restaurant, gets down on one knee and proposes. I said yes"

Thor stops moving, and when she look up at him his eyes are wide and full of fury. Not at her, but at the fact that another man came that close to taking what is his away. Jane only understands the fury, she does not pick up on the "MINE" part. He allows her to continue.

"A month later and we are at this cocktail party. I am happy, he is happy and eagerly parading me around. At some point I end up talking with some of the other wives, and they are all talking about how great their husbands are and how happy they are that they gave up their dreams to be with them. And that is when I realize it, that this is not the life I want. I want to work, to study the stars. To actually find a man that loves me and every little thing about me"

She is breathing hard now, fury in her eyes as she remembers the past. Her head falls back into his chest, listening to his rapidly beating hearth.

"When we got home that night I gave him the ring back, told him it wouldn't work out. I left the next morning, moved in with my parents for a little while. When I finally found a place of my own again I started working again. And that was when I discovered the anomalies in the desert. I left and the rest you know"

"And he did not care?"

"He came by the night before I left, started ranting on and on about how he needed a good and trustful wife. And I could not be that person he would just find another"

"He actually thought you would be with him again"

"Yea" she giggles into his chest. "I never seen him look so surprised when I slammed the door in his face"

They are both quiet, Jane breathing hard after her little story. Thor is thinking about something she said.

"_To actually find a man that loves me and every little thing about me"_

He should tell her that he can be that man. He already likes her and everything she does, but for some reason the love question still lingers in his mind, does he love her. He wants to say he does, but for some reason it gets so confusing when he starts to think about it. And should love be hard, should it be hard to tell the person you love when she is right there.

His thoughts stop as Jane yawn into his chest. He chuckles and picks her up. She groans as he starts moving towards the bed.

"You are tired Jane, back into bed with you"

"I don't wanna" she mumbles into his chest. "I wanna stay here with you a little longer"

He places her in the bed and chuckles as she gives him a defiant look, only to yawn right after.

"Fine. I'll sleep" she mumbles. "Lie down with me"

He gently lifts her up and places her on his chest, enjoying the weight on his chest as she snuggles into his chest.

"Goodnight Thor" she whispers in a sleepy voice. "Love you"

Then her form turns to mist, and she is asleep in her own bed in the realm of Midgard.

Thor blinks once, then twice. He shoots up from the bed and walks outside on the balcony. He groans and slumps down into the couch, jumping up again as he sits on the dog. It growls at him and looks around for Jane, whimpering when it can not find her.

"She is sleeping little one. Just the two of us" the dog whines and puts its head on his leg. He gently pets it and look up at the sky of their dreams.

"How do you know if you love someone" he asks the stars, they only twinkle in response. He looks down on the dog almost as if the answer lies with it.

The dog just stares at him, almost as if saying "Dude, I am a dog. What do I know about love"

He groans.

* * *

><p>In the realm of the awake Jane shoots up in bed, eyes wide and actually aware what she just told him.<p>

"Fuck"

It really is one of those days.

* * *

><p>"They are still questioning their love for another"<p>

"They are. Such foolish creatures"

The Norns of the past and present are sitting by the pool of water allowing them to see what they wish. A tiny Thor and Jane are floating above it, both looking confused.

"Why must we always be the guides. As if the fact that they share dreams is not enough"

"They are young sister, what can you expect from them"

Urd sits back in her chair, looking to her younger sister.

"Any news of the final thread yet"

"It is almost ready, the owner will reveal itself any day now.

They are both quiet, watching the two star crossed lovers.

"Where is Skuld, should she not be back soon"

"Last I saw her she mumbled something about it all making sense. She left a few days ago"

"I will never understand that girl"

* * *

><p>In the comics Donald Blake is the human host of Thor, and in the comics he is actually a nice person. But that would not work here, so I made him into an asshole.<p>

And yes, the whole "Do I love him / her will be addressed in the next chapter.

Next chapter, engagements, weddings and the owner of the last thread.

Thanks for reading, see you all then.


	6. Question of love

**All characters, myths and legends are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>The party was going as you could expect when Tony Stark threw a party. Lots of people, alcohol, food and one big surprise to keep everyone talking the rest of the night.<p>

It started out as any other party at the mansion, people talking and having fun, drinking and enjoying the food. It was the first time Jane and Darcy was at the mansion that Tony and Pepper called home.

When the two women walked in the door it was clear that people knew who they were as whispers started to fly around, mostly from the gossiping snobby women that the former playboy knew.

In the month since the first test and Donald's little stunt in the street the media had gone into a frenzy trying to figure out who Jane was. Coming no closer then her job and name, her job with SHIELD a secret. But they had been hunting for info, desperate to find out how she knew Steve.

So for a month she had been the thing to gossip about, even Darcy being the subject of one rumor. That being that she was Steve's daughter, which her parents were quick to shot down with help from Steve who pointed out that he had been frozen since world war two. Very little chance of him having a daughter Darcy's age.

So when the rumor started that the two were lovers neither of them objected much to it, Steve blushing every time he and Darcy were in the same room. Darcy flirting like crazy when ever she could, enjoying the blush that would appear on his face every time.

So it was no surprise that she had turned up at the party wearing a slim, form fitting dress, showing of quite a bit of skin in the chest area. When they had left their hotel rooms to get into the limo that would take them to the party Jane had to do a double check, just be sure it was her assistant sitting besides her.

She herself wore a pretty blue dress, not as revealing but still showing of a little bit of leg.

It didn't take long for them to find their friends, Pepper standing with a few of her own friends and the still not complete Avengers team. Natasha and Happy were quietly talking in a corner. Steve noticed Darcy right away and smiled at her as the two women walked towards the group. Hawkeye was at the bar, drinking and grumbling about "That stupid green bastard"

"Darcy" Pepper greeted as Darcy gave a quick greeting before walking up to Steve, the super soldier desperately trying to keep his eyes above chest level. Jane and Pepper giggled and hugged each other.

"Hey Jane. Glad you could make it"

"Thanks for the invite, seems like you needed someone to take the spotlight for a few minutes" she giggled, only now noticing the simple yet beautiful ring on her finger.

Pepper blushed and giggled quietly into her drink. The two started talking about how Tony had popped the question, giggling the entire time. It did not take long before Natasha joined in, giggling within a few seconds like a little schoolgirl. Another demand for a drink from their resident archer caught Jane's attention, giving Clint a worried look.

"What's wrong with him?" she quietly asked.

"They failed in bringing back Bruce again. They even tried to bring Betty with them to calm him down, but it didn't work" Natasha whispered.

"Where is Betty?"

"At home with her dad, not that he is making things any better. He is still pissed SHIELD pulled him away from the group that was hunting the Hulk"

"How long is it he have been on the run this time?"

"Months"

Pepper decided to talk about happier things and introduced Jane to two friends she knew from high school, the three women still talking together when their lives allowed it.

They talked about their lives, their jobs, boyfriends and girlfriends. One of them blushingly admitting that she had proposed to her girlfriend herself last week, saying yes. She pointed her out, a blonde women who was talking to Tony across the room. They couldn't help but giggle as they saw she was blushing as Tony whispered something in her ear, pointing over at them.

When she looked over she blushed even harder when she saw the four women looking at her, Tony giving her a one armed hug to assure her that he was only joking.

"She is a little shy" Peppers friend admitted. "But once you get her out of her shell she is a great person" she sighed. "I really love that girl"

Jane choked on her drink, disguising it as a hiccup as they looked at her.

One thing she had not told her friends yet was that she had told Thor that she loved him. It was silly not to, but it seemed like such a stupid thing to ask her friends about. She was a grown women and she could deal with her life as she saw fit.

Not that it helped with their dreams, being a little awkward at first until they seemed to both decide that they would just not talk about it yet, going back to their usual happy and goofy dreams. But it was still there, the question about love and how it would affect them when they really needed to talk about it.

Sometimes she really hated how life worked out.

A clinging wineglass caught everyone's attention, Tony standing up a few steps on the stairs so everyone could see him. Pepper smiled and walked true the crowd, leaning into him and joining their hands when she got to his side. Both of them were smiling like a sun, happy and in love.

A few women looked at their dates and boyfriends as if trying to decide if they could get the same with them. Darcy did the same with Steve, but with a more hungry look in her eyes. He started to sweat a little bit.

Tony gave the wine glass a final clink, the sound silencing the final people talking.

"So, I guess you are all starting to wonder why I decided to throw this party all of a sudden" a few people just smirked, already having noticed the ring.

"I see a few of you have figured it out so I might as well just say it" he stopped for dramatic effect, Pepper groaned and gave him an elbow. "ok, ok. Gee women, we aren't even married yet"

People laughed and Pepper blushed.

"I have asked Virginia Potts Hogan to become my wife, and by some miracle she said yes" he raised his glass. "So lets all take a drink to celebrate the rest of our lives together" he smirked down at her. "Unless she decides to get cold feet at the last minute"

Pepper leaned up and kissed him, whispering "never" only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

People cheered and went up to congratulate the couple. Thirty minutes later was back at the bar with Jane and Darcy, the two women hugging her again. There were tears in Peppers eyes.

"You ok" Darcy asked.

"Don't worry, happy tears" she looked over at Tony who was being clapped on the back by Steve, the two men grinning at each other.

"It is silly, but I just realized that I am going to marry that man" she sighed and leaned against the wall. "I just cant help but love him even more each day"

Darcy and Natasha giggled, the other women overhearing as she came back to the three. Peppers two friends were talking with each other, the engaged one hugging her girlfriend to her. Jane couldn't help but sigh at the situation, people in love all around her who had it figured out.

"Something wrong Jane"

She looked up at her friends, her three beast friends she realized. If she couldn't tell them then she couldn't tell anyone. She decided right there and then to just tell them.

"I told Thor I loved him" she whispered.

All three stared at her, eyes huge. Pepper leaned up and whispered something in Natasha's ear, then went over to talk to Tony while Natasha dragged Jane down into the workshop, Darcy following close behind.

As Pepper came down the stairs, a bottle of champagne in hand Natasha pushed Jane into the couch and gave her a glass filled to the brim. They all three sat down and looked at her.

"Ok. Spill it Foster" Natasha demanded in that voice she only used in spy mode.

"Last month, after the first test and that awful day from hell I had another dream with Thor"

"Two nights in a row" Darcy interrupted. "I thought you guys usually didn't see each other two nights in a row"

"We usually don't, but I guess I just needed to see him badly enough for a dream to happen"

"And you told him you loved him" Pepper encouraged her.

"Yea. But I was falling back to sleep, I was tired and it just slipped out. And now everything is awkward and the dreams are not as fun as they used to be. Even the little dog knows it, and it is just a figment of my imagination" she groaned and drank the contents of her glass in one big gulp. "How do you know?"

"Know what"

"That you love someone"

The three other women looked at each other, unsure what to tell their friend. Jane sighed and filled up her glass again.

"You three almost got it easy compared to me"

"Jane. Come on-" Pepper was interrupted as Jane shot up from the couch, walking back and forward in front of the three.

"NO, I am serious. You three have it easy. There is you" she pointed at Pepper. "You fell in love with freaking Tony Stark, and now you are going to marry him and live happily ever after" she took a sip from her glass. "AND YOU" she turned to Natasha, making the spy jump in her seat.

"You have Happy, and the two of you have pretty much been humping each other like rabbits ever since you got together" another sip. "And its clear by the look on his face that he loves everything about you and does not mind that you are a psychotic super spy"

"Jane" Darcy tried to soothe her friend and boss.

"And then there is you" Darcy stops as the raving women points at her. "You pretty much got Captain freaking America wrapped around your little finger. If you wanted you could get him to do everything you wanted without him asking questions about it"

She looked around at the three, breathing hard. She dumped back into the couch in defeat, finally having gotten everything of her chest, almost.

"And you are all prettier and got bigger boobs then me" she whined, sounding like a teenager ranting to her diary.

They all three looked down, blushing as they realized she was right. Natasha pulled the hem of her dress out to take a look down.

"I think I got the biggest" she decided.

"Shut up" Darcy snapped at her. Natasha just smirked.

But pepper got of her seat and plopped down besides Jane, cuddling her friend into her side.

"And you don't think we had to stop and think about what we had at some point to" Jane looked up at her, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You just think I fell in love with Tony overnight, without giving it a second thought. I was scared when I started to have feelings for him, scared that I would just be another notch on his bed and that it would never happen. And when I found out that he had almost died and didn't tell me I was both scared and angry"

Jane looked down, a little ashamed of herself for not knowing the truth.

"I was scared when we started dating, I was scared while we dated and I am scared now. Anything could go wrong, but I know that I love him despite anything that could happen. He have proven to me that he loves me again and again, and to me that is all that matters"

Pepper indicated that Natasha should continue.

"Actually we just have a lot of sex" the spy admitted.

The three women looked at her, she blushed.

"But yea, I was scared to you know. When I went in and told Fury that I wanted a permanent position with Tony and Pepper he pretty much knew that it was also because of Happy. He gave me this look and then just told me to not let pleasure interfere with my job to much"

"You got permission from Fury" Pepper asked, never having heard that before.

"Pretty much" she blushed and looked down. "So there I was, going on a first date with the greatest and sweetest guy. And I knew that I like him, and would love to just get into bed with him. But he wanted to be a gentleman and prove that sex was not all we needed. We went on dates and then even more dates, he was sweet and great. And I just worried that I would screw it up somehow"

"What happened then"

"He told me not to worry, he knew that he like me too and that if it didn't work out then at least we knew that we tried and could hopefully still be friends"

"You believed the last part"

"Nah, he was just trying to be nice. But he admitted that he feared the same things I did, and that helped. And now we are in a pretty good relationship and we love each other" she blushed at the last part.

Jane looked over at Darcy, only first now noticing that the younger women had not spoken for a while. The three waited for her to talk as there was clearly something she wanted to say.

"Steve asked me on a date next week" she blurted out. She looked up at her friends, a blush on her face. "I have nothing to wear. What if im not as great as he think I am, what if he does not like me when we are alone. What if he is not as great as I thought. What if it doesn't work out after all and I have just been messing around with that poor mans head and only confused him just as much as I have confused myself ever since he smiled that stupid little smile at the first time we meet and I agreed to be his guide on a tour in the city" all of it was said in a rush, Jane, Pepper and Natasha staring at her as she slumped back in her chair, breathing hard and red faced.

"You see my point" Pepper gently asked Jane while Natasha gave Darcy something to drink. "We are all afraid at some point when it comes to love"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you"

"Its ok. But the thing you have to ask yourself. Do you love Thor, and is there a reason that you are afraid to ask yourself that"

No one said anything as they all sat in silence, allowing Jane to think.

What was she even afraid of. She knew that Thor liked her and that she liked him. She knew that his father approved as well as his mother. She liked his friends, she liked the stories he told her. She liked the way he laughed and smiled, the way his skin felt against hers, she loved to kiss him. His jokes, his hair, his eyes, his nose, his ears. He had promised to return to her and he would keep that promise even if the machine did not work. He would protect her and hold her when she was scared, comfort her after a bad day. Hold her after a nightmare or a scary movie.

She would love to spend the rest of her life with him.

And that was what she was afraid of. How short her life was compared to his. How long would he live while she grew old. If they ever had kids would they be immortal to and watch her grow old as well.

When she died would he find someone else.

But it didn't really matter thinking about this now she realized, that was the future and it was a long time away. What mattered was if she loved him, and when she allowed all the good things to outweigh the bad she could only think of one answer to that question.

"I love him" she admitted out loud, not at all surprised by the answer anymore. She smiled and her three friends smiled back, not surprised either.

"Sure took you a long time to figure that out" Pepper teased, hugging her while Jane blushed.

"Yea. When I think about the bad things and compare it to the good, then all of the bad is something far away in the future and does not matter. There is much more here now, and I… I love him, I really do"

"And that is all that matters" pepper, Natasha and Darcy smiles at her.

Jane slumps back into the couch, giggling as she realizes they have another problem they need to solve while they are at it.

"What is it" Natasha asks, filling all of their glasses up again.

"We need to figure out what Darcy should wear for her date"

They all three laugh while Darcy groans, hiding her face in her hands as she blushes and her friends tease her.

Jane smiles as her friends tease the younger women, finally ready to admit it to herself.

She loves Thor, nothing else matters right now.

* * *

><p>On the same day as Jane is attending the engagement party Thor is at a wedding in Asgard.<p>

It is the wedding of another of his best friends since he was a child, Balder the brave. The two have known each other as long as they can remember, and Thor was happy when his friend told him of his upcoming wedding with his bride.

It is the first time he meets his friend's bride today, ashamed to admit that they have not seen much of each other the last couple of years. Not that Balder minds, treating him as he always have when he arrived at the place where he would be married.

It was a beautiful ceremony, Balder's young bride looking beautiful in her dress as she stood beside him at the alter, blushing as they kissed and received their guests praise when walking down towards where the party would be held. Food and drinks ready for the hungry masses.

When he sits down to eat with Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg he realizes that this is the most fun he have had in the last month, for a short moment enjoying himself before the question of love comes crashing back into his mind like his hammer against an enemies head.

He is not hungry anymore, gently nipping at his food so he does not appear rude to the other guests. Not that they would notice, already eating, drinking and singing the night away.

If Odin could see the brave warriors of Asgard now he would not know what would happen. Although when he thinks about it his father would properly join in on the party, singing a song or two of his own.

When no one is looking he slips out of his seat and out onto a balcony for some fresh air, a giant cup of mead to refresh his thoughts. He sips his drink and looks at the stars, enjoying the cool air and sounds from inside, both calming him down as he tries to see if he can spot earth from where he stands. No luck, but it could be the galaxy that earth is in as it flies across the Asagardian sky.

The sound of the door opening and closing behind him is unnoticed.

"Beautiful night, wouldn't you say old friend" Balder takes a spot besides him, looking happy and full of life.

"It is indeed my friend" he takes a sip from his mug, letting out a burp as he is refreshed once more. "But it is hardly enough to drag you away from your young bride"

Balder laughs and slaps Thor across the back, the two men laughing as he spills his drink over the railing, a voice from down below yelling up at them as he is hit by the cup and mead.

The two of them look into the sky, just letting the silence roll over them as the noise from inside is mixed into it as well, creating the perfect atmosphere to be outside in.

"What troubles you my friend. Normally you would be inside eating ad drinking with your friends" Balder finally asks, the silence between them broken. Thor sighs and looks at his friend, seeing his smiling face and trustworthy eyes of someone he can tell his problems to.

"No wait, let me guess" Balder thinks for a moment, tapping his chin. "Could It have something to do with this human I hear have stolen the heart of our prince away while he was banished by his father"

Thor is not surprised that Balder knows that he was banished, the man always having a way of knowing everything going on in Asgard. He asked him about it once, but Balder just smiled at him and told him that if he told him he would have to kill him.

Thor is still not sure if he was joking.

But as he looks at his friend he can see that he really is worried, allowing him to tell if there is anything wrong if he so wishes to.

"You are right my friend" he sighs, leaning against the railing. "My mind is indeed filled with the thought of Jane"

"If I may ask" Balder looks around quickly. Not that he needs to since they are the only ones out here. "Is it true you also share dreams together"

"It is true" he smiles, allowing Balder to see that he is happy. "We have shared many dreams these past months"

"Sharing dreams with a human" Balder looks like he is trying to see how that would work. "She must be pretty special if the two of you share dreams, not many humans would be able of such a thing. From what I hear they would just say it was a regular dream and leave it at that"

Thor chuckles, not the first time thinking the exact same thing.

"You are right, she is a special human indeed"

"Perhaps I should meet this Jane, become… acquainted with her" he grins at Thor as he dodges the fist aimed at his head. Not that Thor is really trying to hit him, something they both know.

"Is your young bride not enough. Only a few hours and you are already tired of her" the two men laugh, just trying to rile each other up as usual. "Perhaps the prince of Asgard should visit and show her how a real man works"

"No need for that, she already knows"

They laugh and laugh, no one from inside hearing as the party is far louder then them out here. They man hug quickly and go back to watching the stars.

"But really, tell me what worries you"

Thor sighs, knowing that he could never tell any of the warrior three this. Balder is the only one he can really tell, the man knowing a thing or two about pretty much everything there is to know.

"Last month she told me that she loved me"

Balder blinks, not really sure how that can be a problem.

"But… how do I know that I love her… I… don't know if what I feel is love"

"The two of you share dreams, is that not sign enough"

"Sharing dreams can be because of other things"

"Or maybe you are just afraid to admit that loving her is the last step in admitting that this is no longer home"

"What do you mean"

"There is an old saying. Home is where the hearth is. You need to ask yourself, where is your home and does your hearth belong there"

Balder claps his friend on the back, smiling a goofy grin.

"Now it is time for me to rejoin my young bride. Thank you for attending old friend"

He walks back inside and Thor looks up at the stars once more. The door opening once more turns his eyes down to the ground.

"I forgot to ask, have you seen Sif anywhere. I invited her, but I have not seen her since the ceremony"

"No, I have not seen her"

The two men look at each other for a moment, then Balder shrugs and gives his friend a final greeting before going back inside.

Thor decides that this is enough for one evening, jumping of the balcony he flies home. Thoughts running true his head and just wishing for a soft bed to sleep in.

* * *

><p>When he comes home he goes to his parents first, to tell them that he is home. He finds them sitting in the dining hall, talking together and laughing.<p>

"I can not leave you two young kids alone for long can I" he teases.

Odin laughs while Frigga slaps his arm gently, giving him a kiss as he bends down to do so as well on his mothers cheek.

"Oh do not tease. We are not to old to enjoy these quiet moment together, it is rare in these troubled times"

"I know mother" he soothes her, giving his father a nod.

"How was the wedding" Odin asks.

"They are both happy, I think that is as good it can be"

"Oh to be young again" Frigga groans as she gets up, accepting help from Thor. "They were good times" she gives Odin a look, the older king smiling as he too gets up.

"We are not that old my love" he reassures her.

"I know" she tells him, smile on her lips.

As they leave Thor can not help but think he have just witnessed something no child, no matter how old should ever witness their parents doing. He shudders as he watches Odin pinch Frigga's behind, the queen slapping him on the arm in return. They laugh as they tell him goodnight and leave.

He shakes his head at the silliness of his parents and goes towards his room, yawning as he feels sleep taking over his body. When he comes to his door he does not notice it is slightly open and he walks in, removing his amour and clothes as the door slams. He throws it in a corner and goes to the bathroom to wash his face. His room is warm so he opens the balcony door as walks past it.

He groans as he lies down in bed, a long day finally over and done with. He turns on his side and hugs a pillow, snuggling his nose into the soft… hair.

Now that he thinks about it, when have a pillow ever been this soft, and since when have he ever had a pillow this big in his room. He pushes the covers away and looks down, surprised when a pair of eyes look back up at him.

He is out of bed and hammer ready a moment later, ready to smash the bed and intruder to pieces if need be.

"Thor relax, it is just me"

He stops in mid air, confused as a very naked Sif sits up in bed. Hair flowing down her shoulders, framing her face and making her look different from the Sif he knows. She is beautiful he thinks.

But not in the same way as Jane slips in right after, the thought staying there.

She hugs his pillow to her chest, his covers hiding what else can be covered. He blinks as she smiles at him, a pretty smile.

But it is not the way Jane smiles.

"Sif, what are you doing here. You are not sleepwalking again I hope" he remembers their childhood and how her parents had no clue on what to do.

"I just wanted to keep you company. You seem so lonely these days" she bites her lip, getting up and still holding the pillow against her. It is big enough to cover what the covers can not as they fall to the floor. He blinks as she walks up to him, the hammer slipping from his hand as she traces a gentle finger across his chest.

She drops the pillow as she reaches him, leaning her body against his. He can feel her naked breasts against his skin, first time really seeing her without amour in a long time.

They are big and soft, but they are not Jane's he finds himself thinking.

It is as if he is rooted to the spot when she puts her hands on his shoulders and smiles at him, blushing a little as she leans up to kiss him softly. He is so surprised by this turn of events that he does not stop her, kissing back for a moment.

Her lips are soft but they are not Jane's. Her hands grip at him, her nails digging into his skin. But they are not as soft as Jane's hands either. Her skin is not as soft either, her eyes are not the right color and her tongue is to rough. She is not as smart or pretty in the same way Jane is.

She is not Jane.

He wrenches her away causing her to fall back on the bed, naked and ready if he wanted. But he does not want her, not in that way, they are friends.

He wants Jane.

"Sif, we are friends. I do not feel this way about you"

"But I could make you feel things, just like when we were young"

He is confused for a moment, but then he remembers when they were young and in their late teens, back when Loki cut of her golden hair and had it replaced with golden hair from the dwarfs, only for it to turn black once more.

They were each others firsts, him trying to soothe her as she cried about loosing her golden hair once more. It was not soon after her parents send her away to learn the ways of the warrior.

But they were young, and they are no longer the same people as they were back then. He sighs as she gets back up, walking towards him with a smile and still naked in all her glory.

"No"

She stops, smile gone and frown taking its place.

"Do you not like me, do I not excite you" she lifts her hands up her body, gently lifting her breast to show them to him.

"We are friends, that is all we will ever be. I do not feel this way about you"

It is the truth, he does not feel that way about her. His heart is not hers, already belonging to another.

And that is when the words of Balder makes sense to him.

Home is where the hearth is. His hearth belong to Jane, she is home now. She is everything that matters to him and as long as he still breaths a breath his hearth will always belong to her.

He loves Jane, and home is with her.

"I see you as a friend. Nothing more Sif"

She gets it this time, tears in her eyes as she finds her clothes and her robe. As she leaves the room she looks over her shoulder, venom in her words.

"I am so much better then the human" then she leaves.

He lies down on his bed, sighing into the night as he falls asleep.

"No, no you are not"

Then sleeps take him.

* * *

><p>The mood starts to slowly leave them as they wake in her apartment in their dream. He kisses her hair and she hugs him with a smile.<p>

But they are still not ready to tell each other what they have learned about love today, and he decides not to tell her about Sif for the time being. That is something he will have to deal with himself.

They walk into the kitchen hand in hand, her dropping his first as she prepares the coffee machine to make some coffee. Something they discovered one dream when it had started on its own, the coffee tasting great and even better in the dream world.

"How did your day go" he asks as he sits on one of the barstools.

"Tony and Pepper are getting married. I was at their engagement party" she smiles, happy for her friends.

He blinks for a moment, the he laughs. She cant help but smile as he does, loving the way he looks when he laughs.

"What is so funny" she finally asks.

"My friend Balder got married today. I was just at the party a few hours ago" he chuckles.

She giggles and gets them two cups out of the cabinet and pours him a cup of coffee. She smiles as he inhales the aroma and takes a sip.

"Good?" she giggles when he only nods in response, still drinking.

They walk into the living room and sit on the couch, not all surprised when the little dog is sleeping in her office chair over in the corner. She walks over and gently picks it up, sitting down with Thor and gently petting it as it sleeps. He takes another sip of coffee.

"You really love that stuff" she teases him.

He chokes on his coffee and looks at her, blushing as she smiles up at him and just seems contend with sitting with him on the couch for this dream.

He hugs her into his side, noticing that is just the right amount of soft and have just the right smell when he inhales the smell of her hair.

"Yea, but I like you more"

"Good, I like you to"

They sit in silence, drinking their coffee and watching the little dog twitch as it sleeps. And that is what the dream ends with also, the two of them cuddled up against each other, drinking coffee.

When the pull of waking up starts to show on them, their bodies fading in and out she gets an idea, quickly running into the kitchen.

"What are you doing"

She comes back with a coffee bag and gives it to him, smiling as he accepts it and hugs her.

Both of them are still not ready to tell the other that they love each other, but for now they can accept it for themselves. They share a quick kiss before they wake up.

A few hours later in the morning Thor discovers the gruesome truth. She never learned him how to make coffee.

* * *

><p>The Norns of past and present watch as the final thread glows bright pink once more, finally revealing its owner.<p>

"So it belongs to Sif, interesting"

"Indeed sister"

They leave the room of threads and sit down into their comfy chairs, just silently thinking about this and enjoying the silence.

Only problem is that it is to quiet.

"Where is Skuld?"

The two sisters look at each other, then over at the door to the thread chamber, both thinking the same thing.

"You don't think… that this is why she left"

"To handle Sif's entanglement without telling us. That is not like her to do something like that"

"It would make sense as to where she is running of to all the time"

The sisters think about this, eagerly awaiting to see if they are right and how their sister will handle the last person of the tangled threads.

* * *

><p><strong>In the myths Balder is the brother of Thor. Frigga fearing for his life made everything in the world promise not to hurt him, she succeeded but forgot the mistletoe. There is no mention of a bride anywhere, both in myths and comics. This is my AU version of him.<strong>

**Also in the myths Sif is the wife of Thor. Both in the comics and myths Loki cuts of her hair, it is the comic version I used here.**

**Next chapter, a visit to earth and lots of silly people.**


	7. Stupid humans, silly asgardians

**All characters, myths and legends are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Heimdall saw a lot of things that others did not see. He saw everything that happened of importance in Asgard, even things that Odin did not. He saw events in the other eight realms as long as he had something to focus his attention on, be it living or an object. But he was unable to see all of the pieces of the Bifrost, scattered true out the realms. The only way for him too see them was for them to be found first.<p>

When a piece was found the finder almost always knew what it was, always bowing down when he appeared to thank them, and giving them the task of destroying the piece so it could be returned home. Only once had a finder refused, the dwarf in question being greedy and wanting it for himself to make a fine crown.

Heimdall found no pleasure in seeing the dwarf explode when he tried to crack the piece into smaller parts. But he did smile a little at the greed of some races. It was rare indeed for any of them to refuse to send a piece back.

Which was why he liked this human so much, this Jane Foster and her little, what did she call her. Oh yes, her little helper gnome, Darcy if he remembered her name correctly.

Whenever those agents she worked for found a piece he would always appear, finding no surprise that it was becoming a regular occurrence for the man known as Coulson to be there more often. A greeting of respect always given, the agent sometimes asking to relay a message to Thor if he had the time.

When Jane was given a piece to test she always treated it with respect, as if it was a greater treasure then any that ever could be found on earth. Which it properly was Darcy had pointed out to him once, while trying to poke him with a stick.

And even if it was not the right piece she never got angry and always thanked him for being there. And if the piece was not destroyed in the process she would destroy it herself. Such a nice young human she was.

Yes, he saw what others did not. Even the things people would not want him to see. He saw the loss parents sometime experienced when losing a child. When someone lost in the game of love, or when a life was taken.

He saw these things at random, not deciding for himself if he so wished to see it.

So when he saw lady Sif's advances on the young prince, a battle she would never win now that Thor had finally given his hearth to Jane, he knew it was a battle she would not win. But now that she had revealed her intentions towards Thor she did not give up. So far a month had gone by with Sif trying to win Thor over.

But the problem was Sif and that she was blind to the fact that she would not win this battle, seeing herself as a better women then Jane. And why, when she was here and willing to give herself to Thor would he rather have the human. Why not her, why?

So it was no surprise she would try to find a way to have a look at her rival one day. But even he did not know how she would do that.

The day started as any other day did when you were the guardian of the Bifrost. Opening his eyes after a good nights sleep he welcomed the sun of Asgard as it woke with him. He rested his weapon against a rock for moment, stretching his tired limbs after standing up and sleeping all night.

Most other people in Asgard wondered how he could sleep standing up every night, and he had to admit that he did not have an answer to the question. It just came with being what he was.

He had only been looking out into the sky for a few hours when he heard someone approaching, walking quickly and with purpose. For a moment he thought it might be Thor, but the young prince had stopped coming down to the bridge after the dreams started with Jane, only coming down if he was called by Heimdall himself. So he was rather surprised when Sif stopped besides him, mouth in a thin line and breathing hard, fury in her eyes.

Neither spoke for a while, Heimdall allowing her to cool down so she could reveal her purpose here. When she did not speak he decided to do so instead.

"What brings you here my lady"

She looked up at him, surprise on her face as if she had forgotten he was there in the first place. She opened her mouth only to close it again. Heimdall waited patiently. A moment later she decided to talk.

"You can see what you wish to see?"

"I can"

"Can others see what you see when they are at your side?"

He moved his eyes away from the sky in front of him, looking into her eyes. He could see that she did not like his look, but she was proud and did not look away while he tried to see what she wanted.

"You wish for me to show you what Jane Foster is doing"

"I only wish to know what Thor sees in her"

He knew that he could not change her mind. Sif was known for always getting her will if there was something she wanted, and this was something she wanted. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, wishing that there was other ways for her to see what she did not wish to see as the truth. He opened them again and put a hand on her shoulder, striking down his sword on the still shattered bridge.

Then there was a flash and everything went white.

* * *

><p>When Sif opened her eyes again she had to blink to make the stars go away from her vision, not having been prepared for the white flash. She blinked again once she could see, looking around at their new surroundings.<p>

They were standing on a street in New York, the signs of the early winter season already upon the city as people walked past them dressed in thick jackets. Cars were honking behind them while a bike messenger rushed past. A dog was next to them, sniffing a bike leaning against a tree. The owner was starting to get impatient and gave the leash a little pull, hoping to make it get it over with. The dog took a final sniff, then it went with its owner.

But no one noticed them, no one even gave them as much as a look. She was about to ask Heimdall about this when a human walked right true them, only stopping for a second and looking around when he felt their presence. He looked confused for a moment longer, then he was on his way again.

"They can not see us, we are not really here. Only in mind and spirit, our bodies are still where we left them by the bridge"

His hand left her shoulder and walked towards a door, walking right true it. She looked up and saw a sign with a giant coffee cup. She did not have time to read the name as Heimdall's head poked out true the door, looking slightly bored as he waited for her.

"Are you coming my lady"

She hurried after him, closing her eyes when she walked true the door, but there was no discomfort. She opened them again and looked around, noticing how comfy the place looked on the inside, the smell of coffee and food in the air.

Heimdall snapped his fingers and a human nearby left his table to finally pay for his food, the table he was sitting at glowing for only a second. Heimdall sat down, gently pushing the plate with an unfinished piece of cake away. He motioned for Sif to sit down on the other side. She sat down and looked around once more, not really sure why they were here.

"Why are we here"

Heimdall looked up at the clock over the counter, allowing his eyes to look at it for a moment before looking towards the door and silently counting down from ten. She watched as he reached one and the door opened, Jane and Darcy walking in wearing thick jackets, a blush in their cheeks. They were both giggling like little girls.

"I'll get us a table" Darcy offered. She looked at the table the two asgardians were sitting by for a moment before walking towards the usual table her and her friends sat by in the back. She would not stop giggling as she sat down.

"What's up with Darcy" Miku asked as she wrote down Jane's order, smiling over at the other women as she giggled into her hands.

"She had a pretty good date last night" Jane smirked and leaned against the counter. "Since there was nothing on TV about it this morning I am assuming she didn't embarrass Steve in any way"

Miku giggled while giving her back change for her order.

"Yea, I remember watching that on TV. Looked like they had fun"

The two women giggled, Jane smiling as she accepted their coffee and went down to Darcy.

"Food will be ready in a moment Jane" Miku called after her, smiling as she went into the kitchen.

Sif turned her attention to Jane and Darcy and watched as they sipped their coffee, starting their talk about this Steve that Darcy had been on a date with.

She could not help but notice that her rival for Thor's affection was, for lack of a better word, normal, but in a good way. She was beautiful, but not in a way that took attention away from others in the room. She had pretty eyes, a nice smile and short hair.

She remembered that she was also nice, brave and with more courage then you would see in a human her age and size. That much she did remember from her time on earth when she and the others had gone to get Thor.

But there was nothing wrong with her.

She had hoped that seeing her again would show her something to find wrong with her rival, but there was nothing to really hate. Nothing to point out and laugh at, nothing revolting or disgusting.

Jane was perfect for Thor. The thought made her scowl at the other women, almost wishing she could smash her face into the table in front of her.

"Have you seen what you needed to see my lady" Heimdall asks her, voice soothing her mind as always.

"She does not deserve him" Sif whispers. "Why does she get him while I have to be alone"

"Life does not always turn out the way we want to. Thor is the evidence of that"

Sif is about to answer him back when the door opens, and for a moment she is blinded by white light once more. Even Heimdall blinks a few times as a human dressed all in white steps into the room, drawing the eyes of everyone in the coffee shop. Sif looks over at Jane as she groans, trying to hide under the table.

But it was to late, Donald had seen her and was already on his way to her table.

"You are a very hard person to find Jane. One would think you were working for a secret organization the way you have been avoiding me" he pushes Darcy into the wall and sits in her seat, not noticing the scowl of the younger women as she rubs her shoulder.

"Donald, how many times do I have to tell you to leave" Jane growls at the man, blinking as he smiles. His teeth even more white now that all of his clothes is white to.

Donald laughs, a laugh even Sif finds annoying.

"Do not try to play with me my dear, I mean come on now. We are both single, why not get back together again. We are fun together" he reaches for her hand, his smile faltering as she pulls it under the table. But the smile is quickly back, almost teasing.

"I see now" he snickers. "You are waiting for some guy, aren't you. Playing the trust worthy girlfriend while he is away" he sits back in his seat. "Who ever he is there is no chance he will ever be as much a man as I am"

"He is so much better then you" Darcy defends Thor. "He could wipe the floor with you before you even got a chance to throw the first punch"

Donald looks at you, only now noticing that there is someone else here.

"Who are you again" he looks her up and down, eyes staying a little to long on her chest. He looks back at Jane with a smile so fake even a clown would tell him to stop.

"Come on now Jane, forget this loser and come back to me. I can get you everything you want, a nice place to live" he looks at Darcy. "Some better friends then the current company you keep"

"My life is fine as it is, even better if you could stay away and annoy someone else for a change" Jane growls.

"And her friends are awesome" Darcy and Donald glare at each other, Donald looking away first as he reaches into his pocket to get something, taking out two tickets.

"Bet he cant get you stuff like this" he waves the paper in their faces. "Two tickets to the Stark Gala. Most expected show of the year, only the best of the best"

Jane and Darcy look at the tickets for a moment before reaching into their own purses and taking out their own tickets, waving them back into his face. Donald's eyes grow almost huge as he stares at them.

"What… but… you"

"Are you really that much of a moron, you heard the phone call from Tony when you came to my apartment months ago"

"There are plenty of Tony Starks in the world" he tries to defend himself.

"With a girlfriend named Pepper" the bell above the door rings, only Darcy looking over and smiling as she sees who it is, quickly waving him over.

"A nickname for many, could have been a stripper" he is about to properly call Pepper more names when a hand grips his shoulder, hard. He looks up to tell who ever it is to get their hands of his suit. That is when he looks into the face of Steve Rogers, this time knowing very much who the man is.

The entire diner grows silent as the two men stare at each other, Donald looking like a little kid compared to the super soldier. Jane and Darcy smirks at him, pleased that someone finally shut him up.

"Is there a problem here" Steve asks, calmly looking at the doctor. "My friend looks annoyed, and I am assuming it is you since the only other person here is my girlfriend"

Darcy giggles and blushes when Steve gives a her quick smile.

Apparently this is not how Donald expected things to turn out, quickly taking his tickets back and getting out of Darcy's seat. He brushes his clothes of, Miku and the other server currently working giving him dirty looks as he smiles over at them.

"Not a problem my good man, I was just leaving. Pleasure to meet you again"

Steve does not answer back, to much of a gentleman to tell the other man to get out of his face. He decides to just stare at him instead, glad that it works as he rushes of, but not before indicating to Jane that he is going to call.

As Steve sits down people return to their food, leaving the three alone. Darcy giggles as Steve gives her a quick kiss.

"Great, now I have to change my number" Jane grumbles.

"Want me to take care of him" Steve offers with a grin, Darcy cuddling into his side.

"Let us leave my lady" Heimdall finally says.

Sif looks up, surprised that she forgot that he was here to. He is standing up and offering her his hand.

"You have seen what you needed to see"

She stands up and takes his hand. And as the white flash returns she is witness to a final moment.

"So, how long have I been your girlfriend" Darcy asks with a smile.

Steve blushes.

Everything turns white once more.

* * *

><p>Sif opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the bright light of the Asgard sun. Heimdall removed his hand from her shoulder and returned to guard the shattered bridge, keeping watch once more.<p>

"Did you learn what you needed to know"

"Yea" Sif grumbles as she turns and walks back to the castle, depressed and sad now that she sees why she can not be with Thor and why he would rather be with Jane. She hates to admit it but she saw a little of herself in Donald, having used the last month trying to win Thor's affection.

Heimdall watches her leave, satisfied that she understands now, but a little concerned how sad it have made her to come to this realization.

He returns his eyes to the sky, allowing the time to pass. It is in the evening that he is interrupted as something small runs into his legs, making a giggling sound as it falls to the ground.

He looks down and sees a blonde haired little girl staring up at him, a smile on her little face. He smiles back, which only makes her giggle and fall on her back, giggling even more.

He is about to call Odin to report the child when a older girl comes running, picking the little girl up and dusting her of.

"I told you not to run away little one. You need to listen to me"

The little girl giggles and snuggles into her friend.

Heimdall knows that they are not sisters as the older girls hair is silver, making their connection a mystery for now. But since he is who he is it does not take long before he knows who the little girl is.

And it is who she is that makes him realize who the older girl is also.

"Are you not breaking a law by bringing her here, lady…?"

The older girl looks up, not at all surprised that the great Heimdall have figured it out so quickly. She smiles at him and puts the little girl back on the ground, smiling down at her as she wobbles for a moment before standing still. Then she hides her face in her friends skirt, giggling into it.

"Call me Liv master Heimdall"

Heimdall chuckles, causing the little girl to giggle.

"Subtle"

"I know right" she teases him.

"But why is she here, it is to soon"

"I got a job for her, it will not take long"

She picks the girl up again, giving a wave as she walks towards the castle. The little girl waves over her shoulder.

"Bvy bvy silly man" she giggles.

Heimdall sighs and turns once more, finally convinced that he will no longer be disturbed for the day. A few minutes he is disturbed when he hears the sound of a teenager searching for a little girl, surprised that she can get away so easily. Heimdall sighs, dreading that it will become a normal thing to occur in a few years.

At least for now there is silence.

* * *

><p>Thor can see that Sif will not try to win his affection tonight, for now at least. But he confused as to why she is so sad, sitting alone further down the table and acting as he did when he returned to Asgard, not eating and just staring at her food. Fandral tried to cheer her up, but nothing worked and he walked away.<p>

There is the usual loud noises as they all eat, food being eaten faster then any human ever could. They sing, they dance and they have a great time. Nothing unusual except that Sif is not joining in, but people seem to have forgotten as the meal continues.

It is after their meal as they sit and rub their bellies, burping and satisfied after a great meal, it is the silence they are used to hearing after dinner. So it is a surprise when a new sound is heard, coming from the hallway. They all look just in time to see a little girl come running in.

She quickly stops and looks at them all with wide eyes, surprise shining in them as she have found new people. She takes a quick look around, spotting Thor and the warrior three sitting together. She smiles and quickly runs over, hugging Fandral's leg as she reaches him.

He chuckles and picks her up, a smile on everyone's face as she snuggles into his chest and sucks on her finger while clutching a white stuffed rabbit to her chest.

"Who are you little lady, I have not seen you before" Fandral tries the smile he usually uses on people to charm them. It does not wok on her as she blinks up at him and starts to giggle.

"Silly"

Sif rises from her seat to take a look at their new guest, the little girl looking up at her and smiling.

"Hello there little one, are you lost" she tries in a soothing voice. A voice no one in the room is used to hearing.

The little girl blinks, then smiles a huge smile as she shoves the rabbit into Sif's face.

"Here" she says in a demanding voice. "Ywo hold mwster wabbit"

Sif takes it and gently strokes it, keeping the little girl happy and snuggled into Fandrals chest.

"Where are your parents" Sif tries again.

The little girl just giggles.

"Silly"

The sound of running can be heard and a older girl with silver hair enters the room, holding her sides as she tries to catch her breath. She leans against a table, looking around and spotting the little girl.

"I cant leave you alone for a second" she gasps, accepting her in her arms as Fandral hands her over. "I told you to stay by my side, did I not"

The little girl nods with a serious face, then she stars to giggle. The girl sighs and lets her down on the floor, holding her hand more securely.

"Thank you. I am watching her while her parents are out, but someone keeps running away"

The girl giggles and looks up at Sif with a big smile. Sif smiles back.

"Sorry to bother you and thanks for watching her. I need to get her home"

The little girl waves as they leave the room. Everyone smiles and start to get up and leave. As Sif walks out the door she realizes she still got the rabbit in her hands.

"I'll catch up with you in a moment" the warriors three and Thor nods, going in a different direction. Sif does not notice that Fandral lingers for a moment before he to follows his friends, a sad smile on his face as he reaches them. Hogun gives him a friendly clap on his shoulder.

"You should tell her" he tries to soothe his friend. Fandral only sighs.

It is not hard for Sif to find the little girl and her friend. All she have to do is follow the laugh of the little girl. She hugs the stuffed bunny to her chest.

* * *

><p>She finds them by a pond filled with golden fish, the older girl keeping a close eye on the little girl as she stares at the fish swimming past her. Her silver hair swishes in the wind as she looks up when Sif approaches, smiling when she sees the rabbit.<p>

She takes it and cuddles it to her chest, the owner currently occupied with the fish. Sif sits down beside the older girl, content with watching her little friend.

"I am Sif"

"I know, my name is Liv"

Sif looks at Liv, surprised that the girl knows who she is. For a moment she is sure that the girls eyes are shining, but then she blinks and there is nothing to see but a pair of green eyes.

"How-"

"You are lady Sif, a great warrior and friends with Thor, son of Odin. I have heard the stories about you" she smiles, blushing when Sif just stares at her.

The little girl giggles as a fish jumps out of the water.

"And her name?"

"This is going to sound like really bad parenting, but her parents were in a rush and forgot to tell me"

Sif laughs, it does not take long before Liv does to. When they stop the little girl jumps up into Liv's lap, playing with the bunny.

"But they are good parents, have to be with such a happy little girl" the little girl giggles as Liv tickles her.

Sif smiles, but it is a smile that still shows sadness, something her new friend is quick to notice.

"Something wrong"

Sif looks at the girl, and for some reason her presence is a comfort and she feels that this is a person she tell her problems to.

"Guy trouble, I might have been chasing him a little to much without realizing that it would never be the two of us"

"Were you ever together?"

"Once, when we were young. But even if it was only once it was still… magical. I… I was just a kid back then and he was… a guy with so much expected of him that I just thought it would be easier to keep my feelings to myself" she sighed.

"And now, why don't you try"

"He found someone else, someone who… fits him better then me. Who would be able to make him happy in ways I would never be able to. If I had realized this sooner our friendship might have been saved"

She slumps back in the grass, looking into the dark sky and trying to not cry.

"Don't give up just yet" Sif looks up at Liv, a smile on the young girls face. "There are plenty of other guys out there, no reason to just give up on love like that. And just tell your friend that you are sorry, he will understand"

"You think?"

"Of course. Take her parents as example" she looks down at the little girl, asleep in her lap. "From what I heard they were the best of friends, but her mom had a crush on another guy and didn't even notice her dad. So when her crush left to follow his own dreams she finally saw her other friend and gave him a chance. Been happy ever since"

"Not everything in life is as easy as that"

"Not always, but you have to try to find a way to be happy somehow. Who cares how long it takes. Just find what makes you happy, that is all that matters"

Liv stands up, the little girl waking up in her arms.

"I have to get her home. Nice meeting you"

"You to" Sif smiles at the girl in her arms. "Bye little one"

She giggles and hugs her bunny, cuddling into Liv's shoulder as they start to walk away.

"Bye bye silly" she whispers, almost asleep again.

Sif is feeling a little better as she watches them walk away, she waves before walking back to find her friends.

She does not notice her new friends turn into mist and disappear from this time and back to where one of them belongs. Still asleep as she is traveling true time and space.

* * *

><p>She finds her friends in their usual place, the warrior three and Thor trying to figure out how to play a game of cards that Thor have brought back with him from a dream. But just as it went with the coffee bag it is a doomed failure, cards all over the place. Instead they are now trying to build a card house, going much better.<p>

She cant help but smile as walks towards them.

"I thought Jane taught you how to play"

Thor looks up, surprised for a moment that she is no longer calling Jane "The human". he chuckles as Sif stops to pick up a joker card.

"She tried at least, but we only had time to play a game called fish" he looks down at the cards for a moment. "She never did explain what the fish was supposed to do in the game"

Sif chuckles, not seeing where she walks as she steps on a few loose cards on the ground, slipping and about to fall flat on her face. She just have time to close her eyes before she realizes that there is nothing hard to meet her, instead there is only soft skin. She opens her eyes and stare into Fandral's, a smile on his face.

"Be careful where you walk my dear. There is a bit messy around here" he grins down at her.

Sif cant help but giggle as he finally gets her back on her feet, clapping him on the back as she walks past him.

"My knight in shining amour"

"More like little green leprechaun" Thor chuckles. "Get back here Goldie, its your turn to place the next card" he points to the structure in front of them on the table, slightly wobbly.

Fandral sits down carefully so he does not disturb the cards. Finding no other places to sit Sif sits down beside him, looking on as he tries to place the card. He fails, the entire thing crashing down. He slumps back in his seat while the others laugh, Sif laughing along with them.

"Ah, by the way Sif. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come see a play with me tomorrow, I asked those three if they wanted to see it. But they lack the understanding of art I'm afraid" Fandral grins at her, while the others try to rebuild their castle.

Having nothing better to do, and not having had the chance to relax in a little while she agrees.

"Yea sure, anything special I need to wear"

"Come as you are. It is one of my old friends who are setting it up, should be fun. I will pick you up if that is ok with you"

"Sound good"

She smiles as she watches Fandral return to their game with the cards, the four men laughing as Thor makes it crash once more. She gets an odd feeling in her chest when Fandral skims her knee by accident, but it is a good feeling, but one she cant place yet.

The play ends up being one of the many things they do alone, and as a silver haired girl told her. Just be happy.

And she will be, it just takes a little time before she notices who it is that she can thank for it.

* * *

><p>There is silence in the room, playthings from both Asgard and earth tossed all over the floor. A Harry Potter book sits on the table next to a crib that show clear evidence of not being made in this world, on the side<p>

a blue logo saying IKEA.

The silence is not disrupted as a silver mist appears in the room, taking the form of a teenage girl cradling a sleeping little girl in her arms. She gently places the little girl back into bed, smiling down at her as she grunts in her sleep.

Skuld stays for a little while, not yet needed elsewhere. Leaning over the crib she watchers her little friend as she sleeps, smiling as she hugs the bunny to her chest and keeps sleeping. After a little while she feels the present drawing her back, finally time to go back.

"Good work little one, You just helped me in the beginning of something very special. High five" she raises her hand, only to take it down again as she keeps sleeping.

"Oh well, we still had fun. Now remember, be good to your parents, don't tease Jane to much, tease Thor a little bit. And never eat your vegetables, they don't taste good"

The girl grunts in her sleep.

"Good, bye little one"

She turns to mist and is gone from the room, just in time as the door opens.

The little girls mother takes a look inside, sleep still in her eyes. She is not sure why, but she thought she heard someone talking. Her husband comes up and hugs her from behind, kissing her on the cheek.

"What's wrong, why are up"

"Thought I heard something"

He looks into the room, seeing nothing wrong he pulls her arm gently and closes the door again. He traps her against the wall to their daughter's bedroom.

"Now that we are awake, maybe we could-"

"Dream on my little leprechaun, I need my beauty sleep"

She ducks under his arms and goes back to bed, leaving her husband scowling after her.

"One day I need to beat up Thor for ever giving her the idea for that stupid nickname" he grumbles, following his wife to bed.

In their daughters bedroom the little girl sleeps, hugging her bunny to her as she sleeps. She grunts and gently turn once more.

"Silly mommy"

The future is a funny thing, you never know how it might turn out.

* * *

><p>"You want me to explain what to you"<p>

They are sitting in bed in their dream, only just woken up a moment ago. It is hours later, Thor and his friends eventually giving up on building the caste any bigger.

"Where the fish come into the card game, I am still trying to figure that one out"

Jane cant help but find him extremely cute as he sits with a smile on his face, actually expecting there to be some kind of fish needed for a children's card game.

She finds the cards where they left them the last time they used them, in a pile on the table in the living room. As they play she tells him Donald's latest attempt at romance. Thor cant help but laugh.

"Will that man never learn"

"Apparently not, but that is nothing new"

They play for a little while longer until Thor decides to tell her About Sif, and the fact that she actually called her by name.

"I think Sif is warming up to you, she called you by your name a few hours ago"

"Really. I thought she was still trying to use her womanly wiles to win you over"

"She did, but Heimdall told me that he took her down to earth for a few minutes. He wouldn't tell me what he showed her, but it was enough to make her rethink her whole plan it would seem. If it had went on any longer I was prepared to talk with her"

"What would you have told her?"

"To look for love elsewhere, and be happy with someone else. It is time for her to realize that it will never be the two of us. I will talk with her the first chance I get"

For now that is what needs to be said, and Jane cant ask him for anything else. Not that she would demand anything from in the first place since Sif is his friend. And all Thor wants is for Sif to be happy.

They are ok with just playing cards the rest of the dream. Even if Thor still don't understand why there is no fish in a game called "go fish"

* * *

><p>The final thread stops glowing, falling back in place.<p>

The two sisters stare at their younger sister, surprise all over their face as she is smirking at them with a proud look on her face.

"You…"

"I know right. I am like, the best super spy ever"

"But will Sif and the others not remember this, they saw her face after all" Urd asks.

"I took care of that, the memory will eventually slip from their minds, and they will never remember this when a few months have passed"

She walks back out of the room, humming the theme to James Bond, a smile on her face.

Verdandi and Urd look at each other, then at the thread of Sif as it glows softly from its place.

"Still something that needs to be cleared up between her and Thor it would seem. This we can not interfere in"

"Good" Skuld yells from beyond the door. "It took forever to get the little spawn dressed. I am not going back to get her"

Her two elder sisters shake their heads and leave the room, allowing the threads peace.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell us that you have played a hand in also"

"Not yet, I don't know if I found the right one yet"

"What do you-"

"Shh, cant tell since I don't know if I did it yet"

Urd and verdandi look at Skuld, the younger girl just smiling at them.

"The future is weird, and I am such a jerk right now. I am not even sure I want to talk to me when I see me again"

They have no idea how to respond to that.

* * *

><p><strong>The name Liv, as explained on the web.<strong>

**Derived from old Norse hlif meaning "protection"**

**And in a way, Skuld is a protector of time. Thought it was fitting.**

**Next chapter, frost giants, dates, a talk and someone who is ready to admit love.**

**Thanks for reading, see you next time.**


	8. Love all around, just not you

**All characters, legends and myths are owned by their respective owners. **

* * *

><p>Thor had planned to talk with Sif the first chance he got, to tell her that there were others out there for her, that he was not the right one. He had really planned to talk to her, but then life got in the way.<p>

Neither Odin or Heimdall were sure how the frost giants managed to get into Asgard without the help of the Bifrost. But all of a sudden they were in the throne room, ready to kill Odin as revenge for their own fallen king. Odin could easily have wiped them out in an instant, and would have done it had it not been for the surprise of a small army of frost giants crashing true the wall into the throne room.

The surprise was enough to make him fall out of his throne and knock himself out on the floor, Frigga protecting him while Thor, his friends and the guards took care of the invaders without causing to much damage.

The frost giants on the other hand did not care, trashing everything they could in their quest to kill the All-Father, killing several guards as they charged, a giant crater in the floor where the guards had been just a moment ago.

Thor and his friends tried to destroy as little as possible while fighting, but in the end Thor had enough of holding back, letting lose the true fury of his weapon. In one giant cleave he banged the hammer into the ground, the floor crashing under the power of the thunder god. The surviving frost giants tried to flee out into the streets of the city, fearing the true power of the prince as they saw what he could truly do if he so wished. They did not get far, all of them dead in an instant when Thor summoned a powerful thunder storm, lighting striking all of the remaining frost giants at once.

He found no pleasure in seeing their charred corpses lying in the street, smoke rising from their burned remains. But they had come with intent to kill, and he had only done the same to them, giving them death as reward. In the past he would have led his friends into the very realm of their enemy and wiped them out, but that was the past and this is now.

When all of the dead frost giants had been found he commanded the court sorcerer to cast every spell she could to find out how they had gotten into Asgard without the help of the Bifrost. His command was obeyed and every spell she knew was cast. A week later the answer to how was found, surprising Heimdall.

In the outskirts of the city a small pathway between the two worlds had been opened, allowing passage to those who wished it. The court sorcerer had found several imprints of Loki's magic upon the pathway, but it was decaying and old imprints, the magic used to open it no longer fresh. As far as the court sorcerer could tell it was meant for some kind of backup plan for Loki, but he never got the chance to carry out that particular plan before he disappeared on earth.

It was not Loki himself that had opened it, instead it had been so long since he had tended to the pathway that the magic had just activated on its own, allowing passage for several weeks and without the notice of Heimdall. When the giants passed true it the magic got weaker, the spell to cloak it gone for good. A few hours after it was discovered it died out, no longer usable to anyone.

Heimdall had to admit that Loki was clever to even be able to cloak a pathway like that and make him unable to see it, but he did so with much resistance and no joy in his words. Thor knew it was because they both thought the same, what if he could come back to Asgard unnoticed.

But their fears were quickly put to rest with the news from the court sorcerer.

Magic like that was tricky and could easily kill the user, the magic itself tuning the person to the flow of magic while the spell was cast. Even a single mistake would be enough to wipe the minds of anyone doing the spell, magic taking over the body and mind, wiping every memory and happy thought away. Even Loki was smart enough to know that he had been lucky to cast a spell like that once.

But there was still no time to talk with Sif, a new problem rearing its head as soon the first had been solved. The next problem was Odin, or rather it was his head. When he had fallen out of his throne he had hit it so hard it gave him jumbled speech and memory loss for a little while. It was nothing to be worried about the healers assured his family, giving them a few herbs that could take care of everything.

So in Odin's absence Thor acted as overseer of the rebuilding of the throne room, helping the workers and volunteers with the work. Three weeks later everything would be rebuilt, Odin would be healthy once more.

Only problem was that all the work had made him forget that he needed to talk with Sif. Not only that but his dreams with Jane were starting to become fewer as time went on, his intent to finally tell her that he loved her always interrupted in some way. Telling Jane that he loved her became his top priority, right after work. Sif was forgotten.

Not that it mattered if he forgot that a talk with Sif was needed. A month of thinking and using her time on another person made her realize something about herself, but only after confessions from two men in her life.

They needed to talk, and she would be the one to seek him out first.

* * *

><p>When Sif had gone to the play with Fandral she did not think they would have as much fun as they ended up having, the play being a comedy about two very stupid warriors. She could not remember the last time she had laughed that much, almost in tears at the end of the play.<p>

Afterwards they had taken a walk around the gardens, talking and looking at the flowers and trees planted all around them. It had been a good evening, and he had left her by her room that night, a friendly kiss on her hand as only a true gentleman would do. She could not help but have a smile on her face as he left.

The next day he had been about to ask her something, but it was then the frost giants attacked and everything else was forgotten for a moment.

But afterwards there was nothing for the two of them to do, neither of them having worked much with construction before. Thor took care of everything that came his way as it was discovered. The people of Asgard very proud as the young prince took charge while his father was ill. Sif and the warriors three did not see much of him after that, busy with work.

So there was nothing for them to do, none of them trained in the art of building and repairing. So instead Fandral asked her out once more, this time on a picnic in the forest just outside the city.

She had expected it to be as any other picnic, eating and drinking, talk a little bit. But she was surprised when halfway true their meal a giant wolf appeared, looking furious and angry. It snarled at them, white teeth showing.

She had been ready to kill it when Fandral stopped her, calmly lowering her sword and putting it on the ground. When he went closer to the wolf she was afraid for a moment, but then she saw what the real problem was. A knife in its paw, old and rusty and lodged pretty good in there. The wound had been ripped open, but the wolf had not been able to get the knife out, only making the pain worse.

He did not tell the wolf to do anything, just calmly walked towards it. When he stood in front of it he allowed the wolf to smell him, and when he did not seem like a threat to the great animal it allowed him to pull the knife out.

When he finally got it out of the paw the wolf let out a pained cry and sat back on its behind, whimpering in pain and fright at the sudden movement. But fandral calmly stroked its fur, calming the animal down while he reached into his pocket and took a little book out.

"I am not the best at this my noble friend, but please allow me to heal you the best I can"

The wolf let out a whine and nodded, understanding in its eyes. Sif and the wolf watched as Fandral found a simple healing spell in his book, softly saying the spell under his breath as the wolf was healed.

Carefully it tested out its paw, and when it felt no pain it let out a loud howl of happiness. Then it gave Fandral a big lick from head to toe, leaving him standing dripping in dog drool.

Without a second thought the wolf walked over to Sif and nuzzled into her, the giant body warm and soft. She stroked it a few times before it ran of, giving a last howl as thanks, then it was gone.

When they sat down to eat once more she could not help herself, she was impressed.

"Where did you learn magic like that"

Fandral swallowed a grape before answering her.

"No great story to tell I am afraid, the most I know is from this book"

He gave her the book he had used, the cover saying "Magic for beginners" a dumb looking face on the front.

She giggled and gave him the book back, spending the rest of their picnic eating and having fun. Their day was ended as the first time they spent together, by her door with a kiss on her hand.

As the month went by they were alone more and more, eating side by side in the great hall when everyone else was not there. Their time together was fun and unlike any other time she had ever spent with any man. They had fun and laughed, they went on picnics and took long walks just talking.

On their last walk they ran into Thor, their friend sitting on a bench and staring up at the stars. There was nothing unusual about this, but they could see sadness in his eyes.

"Thor… is something wrong my friend" Fandral asked, letting go of Sif's hand. She was surprised when she felt his hand leaving hers, never noticing that they were holding hands in the first place.

Thor looked at the two, offering a tiny smile back. With one last look at the sky he got up and started to walk back to the castle with them.

"No need to concern yourself my friend, the problems I am thinking of are far away and I hardly think I can fix it even if I was there"

But Fandral understood what he meant, and walked besides him to talk between the two. Sif walked slower, but close enough to hear.

"The machine again" Fandral asked carefully, not wishing to upset his friend.

"It works, she knows it works. But the piece needed to make it work have not been located yet" Thor sighed and looked at the stars once more. "And the few dreams we do share now are always interrupted before I can confess to her"

"Confess what?" Fandral asked.

"That I love her"

Both Sif and Fandral stopped, but Thor did not notice as he walked on, hoping for a dream when he slept that night. Eventually the darkness of the night made it impossible for them to see him, leaving them alone.

"About time he figured that out" Fandral sighed.

Sif looked up at him, blushing when his eyes were looking at her more intensely then ever before. His eyes left hers and he continued walking. Sif frowned and followed him, trying to put her hand into his once again, confused when he would not take her hand.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

"I know what you did that night" he stopped, a look in his eyes she did not recognize, but it was a look mixed with different feelings.

"The night of Balder's wedding, I know you were in Thor's room"

Her eyes went wide, surprised that he knew about that. She stepped back as he started to walk towards her, stopping when her back bumped up against a wall.

His hands took place beside her head, forcing her to look up at him, for the first time she noticed that he was taller. His eyes were not cruel, but full of want and hurt. She blushed as he gently stroked her cheek.

Then he was kissing her.

For a moment she was surprised and did not kiss back, eyes open in shock. But then they closed and she kissed him back, arms around his neck. His lips were soft, his tongue gently trying to get her lips open. When she allowed her lips to part her tongue meet his, gently dueling for the right to explore. Just before she won he stopped, his head dropping onto her shoulder, breathing hard into her clothes.

She allowed him a moment to rest, gently playing with his hair.

"Why-"

"I just want you to think about what you want, think before this goes on any longer. I don't want to lose to a man who already loves another women, that would not be fair. I cant go any further then this before you are sure in what you want"

She looked up at him confused, closing her eyes when he leaned down to place gentle kisses on her mouth. Then he turned around and walked the same way as Thor.

She was left standing in the night, confused tears silently running down her face.

* * *

><p>Four days later Sif was lying in bed, not having done much else then leave her room to eat when needed, using the rest of her time to think about Fandral's words.<p>

Her clothes were strewn all over the room, only wearing her underwear and enjoying the cold breeze flowing into the room. It was cold, her skin starting to shiver.

What did she want, or who did she want. A month ago she would have said Thor and just leave it at that, but Fandral's words had made her think about something she had once been told.

"_Just find what makes you happy, that is all that matters"_

And when she finally gave it some thought she realized one thing, she did not love Thor, she just had a crush on him. But it was not herself that had a crush on him, it was the younger her that had the crush and somehow she had just kept it in her hearth, allowed it to stay there and not change as time went on.

The time they had shared when they were younger was a one time thing, nothing happened after that then her own imagination when left alone, fantasizing that Thor would be the only one to ever love her.

But that was the thoughts of her younger self, and she had never let them go, had never allowed herself to think anything else. She had changed as time went on, as had Thor. Only the thought and fantasy had not changed, and if she let that go she could only come to one conclusion.

She did not love Thor, and it was not him that made her happy.

Fandral made her happy, he made her smile and he could make her laugh.

When she thought about it had always been like that, her attention on Thor while Fandral stayed in the back and just took what he could get of her attention. When they were young it was as a friend, and growing older it had changed.

Last month when he had asked her to the play had been the last straw, no longer wanting to be the guy with half of her attention. He wanted all of it. Now he was willing to let her decide what she wanted.

And she would give it to him, but first she had to do something.

Getting dressed she left her room to find Thor, finally ready to leave the little girl behind that had stayed all those years.

* * *

><p>It was not hard to find him now that Odin was healthy once more, the only other place where he could be besides the throne room being his own room. When she got to the door she took a look inside, smiling when she saw him on the bed, trying to sleep. With a knock she walked inside, giggling when he was out of the bed in an instant, ready to throw her out again if need be.<p>

"Don't worry, I am not going to seduce you or anything like that"

Thor looked at her, confused that she was just letting it go like that. She walked further into the room and sat down on the bed, looking at her feet.

"I… I want to say that I am sorry first, mostly for being in your bed and kissing and just being a bitch that whole month"

"It helped when you went to earth with Heimdall I assume" he sat down besides her, gently bumping into her shoulder. She was not surprised that Heimdall had told him.

"Yea, it helped, especially when I Saw that Donald guy. Seeing how he acted around Jane made me start to actually think about how I had acted around you"

She flopped onto her back, legs staying on the floor. He looked down at her from where he was sitting.

"Remember that girl from a few months ago"

"Yes… but what does she have to do with anything. The only thing she did was call everyone silly and stuff a bunny in your face"

"Well, I meant the girl who was looking after her. I had a talk with her, not that much was said but it was enough to allow me to think about some things"

"And that was?"

"She told me to Just find what makes me happy, and that was all that mattered. I never really gave it much thought at the time, but all the time I Spent with Fandral lately have made me realize something"

She looked up at him, seeing that she had his full attention.

"Remember when we had sex" she blurted out, giggling when he blushed.

"We… we were young. It was a long time ago" Thor stammered, blushing even more as she started laughing.

"I know, and the only reason I thought I wanted you was because I had just kept the memory of that one time, forcing myself to look at you with the eyes of a teenager instead of my own"

They looked at each other, the past slipping away as they allowed friendship to be what their relationship was all about.

"So… sorry for being such a bitch. I should have just realized it all a lot sooner"

"All is forgiven. Just tell me one last thing"

"What?"

"Did Blake cry when he left, I never got the chance to ask Jane"

"No, but when you get to earth he will be sure to have a reason to" she teased, both of them laughing at the thought of the annoying human scared out of his mind.

Thor helped her up and gave her a hug, smiling when she let out the breath she had been holding, hugging him back.

"Now, go talk to Fandral. Tell him that you want him to make you happy" he laughed when she blushed and looked down. "Not in that way, you perv"

Sif gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room, taking one last look at him before she walked out the door.

"Thanks for being my friend after all this"

"Why would I not"

The smiling face of Thor was the last thing she saw as she closed the door.

* * *

><p>She found Fandral in his room, reading in his magic book and trying to get a vase to float. So far it seemed like he was doing ok, the vase lifting of the ground. She knocked on the door, startling him and making the vase crash to the floor.<p>

They looked at each other for a few moments before she finally walked in, closing the door to have some privacy.

Fandral sat stunned as she walked towards him, eventually straddling him. They just sat there, looking at each other until she finally spoke. Or into his chest at least, making it easier when she was not looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know where this will eventually go, but I am willing to give it a try"

She looked up at him, smiling when he gently stroked her cheek.

"I pick you, and only you. You don't have to worry about Thor, it was a little girl crush I had on him"

"And me"

She pushed him down on the bed, listening to his heart as he embraced her and the two just allowed the silence to make everything be ok once more.

"I just want you to make me happy for as long as you are possible to"

"Deal"

They kissed, and everything fell into place.

* * *

><p>Hours later Jane woke up to the silence of Thor's bedroom, the man in question no where to be seen. His covers were thrown aside, his pillow was gone and the room was empty.<p>

She sighed and hugged her own pillow to her chest, not for the first time wishing that it would smell like him here in their shared dream. Looking around she realized it was a long time since she had been here.

Their dreams had started to become fewer in the last couple of months, down from where they would have five dreams with each other each month, they now had two. And each dream where she had tried to tell him that she loved him something had woken her up, just as she was about to say the L word.

It was frustrating, annoying and she wanted to cry. A few minutes passed, the door opening making her look up and smiling when she saw why Thor had left the bed in the first place.

In one hand he had a shredded pillow, in the other he had the little dog. Looking very pleased with itself as it growled at the pillow.

"What happened" she giggled.

"Someone decided my pillow was a monster. I had to chase it all over the castle before it would give it back" he plopped the dog down on the bed, both of them smiling as it stole Jane's pillow and dragged it over in a corner, going back to sleep.

Thor shrugged and picked Jane up, placing her facing him and hugging her to him as if his life depended on it. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief as their embrace calmed them down.

"I missed you. It sucks that there are fewer dreams all of a sudden" she mumbled into his chest.

"I know"

Neither of them spoke, letting the silence come over them for a little while.

"How did the last test go?"

"Same as the others, sparkle and glitter everywhere. Damn thing exploded the minute we activated the machine. Most of the pieces are starting to get even smaller to, the last one was no bigger then a pineapple"

He had no idea what a pineapple was, but it was properly small.

"How many more pieces is left?"

"Don't know, SHIELD found a few in the arctic. Fury told me it would take a few weeks to dig them out of the ice"

She got the bad news for their dream, at least he got some good news to share.

"Sif told me that she did not love me" he chuckled when Jane's head almost snapped as she looked up at him.

"She gave up on you"

"There was nothing to give up on really, she figured out that it was the young her that had a crush on me. Fandral gave her the chance to finally figure it out. He told her to think about what she wanted"

"Are they together?"

"I think so, but they are still in his room, talking and giggling the last I walked by. But if this is what make both of them happy there is nothing to stop them "

When Jane does not say anything he looks down, smiling as she looks up at him with a smile of her own. The threat of Sif not wanting to let her have Thor is avoided, and as far as Jane is concerned that is the last obstacle beside getting the machine to work that they need to clear. She can finally tell him that she loves him.

"Thor?" he hugs her tighter, seeing that this is something serious by the look in her eyes.

"Yes" he leans in a and gently kisses her, holding her tightly as she clings to him, kissing back with purpose. When he finally lets her go she takes a deep breath.

"There is something I want to tell you" she looks down, blushing and smiling"

"Yes" say it, say it, say it, he thinks in his mind.

"I really, really l-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Both of them blink as the dream starts to shake, Jane starting to fade as the beeping continues.

"What is that" Thor asks, looking around as the walls shake and yet another BEEP is heard.

"Oh crap. I took my phone to bed because I was talking with Natasha. Someone is calling me" Jane mutters

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Her eyes is the last thing he sees before she fades, waking up. He only looks at the air for a second before he slumps back into bed, smiling a little as the dog jumps up to comfort him.

"This fucking sucks" he mumbles.

The dog growls in agreement, the two of them alone once more.

* * *

><p>When Jane opens her eyes she wants to scream, looking down at her phone and just wanting to throw it against the wall. It is when she sees the caller ID she freaks out, Darcy's name flashing at her.<p>

Maybe the machine decided to finally just say fuck it and blow up. She presses the call button.

"Darcy, what's wrong. Did something happen to the machine-"

"I slept with Steve" Darcy whispers back, sounding completely freaked out.

Jane blinks, thinking that this is just to fucking messed up.

"You had sex with your boyfriend… and now your freaking out and telling me about it"

"YES… I don't know why, but I am freaking out. AND I DON'T KNOW WHY" Darcy whispers back, the last part leaving Jane's eras ringing.

"Ok, why are you so freaked. He is a nice guy, you like him, he is sweet, funny and great to be around. And the chance of him being frozen for another fifty or sixty years are pretty small"

There is silence on the other end, the only sound the soft breathing Jane can hear.

"Yea, guess your right… maybe it was just that we only dated for two months before having sex"

"See, nothing to be freaked about. Now I really need to sleep-"

"It was so amazing" Darcy whispers.

For the first time in her life Jane curses herself for being such a good friend as listens to Darcy telling her about her date that night, sounding like a giggling little schoolgirl true out the entire story.

If given the chance Jane would gladly go back to sleep, but in the she smiles over the fact that at least someone is happy in their love life. Both on earth and Asgard.

But for once it would be nice if it was her.

* * *

><p>The thread of Sif glows a final time, falling into place and looking peaceful. Urd gives a pleased nod, a final look at the threads of Jane and Thor and then she leaves the room.<p>

When she comes back into the great room where they relax there is silent, the soft snores of Skuld coming from the couch in the corner.

"She seems pretty tired lately, does she not" Urd asks her sister, worry in her voice.

"I asked her about it, she would only tell me that running all over the future takes a lot of energy out of her. And that she still have not found it" Verdandi answers back.

"Found what"

"She would not tell me"

The two sisters look at the younger girl, smiling when she turns in her sleep and mumbles in her sleep.

"Stupid blueberries, why are you taunting me" Skuld lets out a snore, falling silent again.

"We will just have to wait and see what she have planned for the future I guess" Urd grumbles, sitting down in her chair.

"Only thing we really can do" Verdandi agrees.

One sister sleeps, two sisters relax for now. The final two threads softly glowing from their place in the great hall of threads, the threads of Jane and Thor, side by side.

* * *

><p><strong>And just as Jane was ready, she was denied the chance to tell Thor her true feelings. but in the end, everything will be ok.<strong>

**Next chapter. Jane finds that which was missing, with a little help.**

**And the final return of Doctor Mc douche bag. oh joy.**


	9. That which was missing

**All characters, myths and legends belong to their respective owners.**

.

.

.

A month ago Jane had been ready to finally tell Thor that she loved him, and now a month later she woke up, tired and depressed after another night where there had been no shared dreams. Instead she had nightmares all night long, dreaming about growing old and Thor never returning.

She tried to tell him in the few dreams they still shared, but every time she was about to tell him she would be interrupted in some way, just like the first time. If it was not her waking up then it would be him, gone right before her eyes. It was either the phone, noises from outside or just other people in the complex making noise.

The morning weather represented her mood rather well, raining and misty outside, a flash of lightning flashing over the sky. She snuggled deeper into her bed, turning to her side and looking at her current bed partner.

The cloak of Thor was neatly folded besides her, the red fabric looking oddly out of place without its owner to wear it. She had tried to put it on, the length to long and just pooling on the floor when she stood before a mirror. She took it onto her arms, inhaling the final whiff of Thor's scent from it, for a moment thinking that he was there in bed with her.

Her phone started beeping from her bedside table, flashes of blue shining in the dark bedroom. She picked it up and looked at the ID, seeing Darcy's number flashing back at her she put the phone on speaker mode, not in the mood to use her strength to take it to her ear.

"Hey Darcy, what's up"

There was silence for a moment before Darcy finally talked.

"They called from the lab, they are bringing in a piece today. Thought that you might wanted to be there again, even if it is your day of"

There went her plan to stay in bed all day. "Don't really have anything planned, and I don't do much else these days anyway. Yea I will be there, can you drive yourself to work"

"Yea sure, Steve spent the night. I can get a ride on his bike… see you in a few hours boss"

Darcy hung up, the beeping sound of her cell phone disrupting the silence of Jane's bedroom. She slumped back on her back, letting the phone beep and just not in the mood to go anywhere but bed today, maybe have a self pity party. Only love sick people allowed, current member Jane foster. Scientist extraordinaire.

There was another flash of lightning outside the window, for a moment lighting up her bedroom.

And what a great scientist she was, unable to get a machine she had helped build and design to actually work and just end this nightmare her life had turned into.

Everyone told her to keep a positive attitude, not to let failure after failure keep her down. Be positive and just hope for the best, her and Thor would be together one day.

Easy for them to say, they were all happy in their perfect little relationships, either getting engaged, having fun or just getting plenty of sex. And what did she get, her fingers and a cold piece of dead plastic in her drawer, out of batteries at the moment.

Her phone beeped in her hand, Darcy's ended call still disturbing her silence.

They had their girlfriends or boyfriends to keep them happy. Hell, even Blair got back together with his girlfriend a few months ago, turning from a weepy little sissy boy into a happy and moody killer agent once more.

The phone beeped, and that was enough for her to snap and finally let her rage come out, jumping out of bed and throwing it against the wall, the phone turning into a mangled unusable piece of plastic crap.

She stared at it for a moment, the rage leaving as she dumped herself back into bed, cuddling the cloak to her and just allowing the tears to be absorbed by it. She allowed herself to cry and feel sorry about herself for a few minutes, then she got up and went into the kitchen to start the coffee, dumping the cloak on the couch. With the coffee going and tears still running she went to the bathroom, wiping them away while she stared at herself in the mirror.

The girl looking back at her was not Jane Foster, it was someone else.

There was still some of her left under the mask of sadness she kept to herself, none of her friends and coworkers having seen her like this before.

She got into the shower and turned it all the way up, warm water scalding her skin. Her head slumped against the wall and she allowed the burning sensation to take over, her skin burning while she just stood and stared at nothing, eventually she used the soap, washing away the tears and any other evidence of her being sad.

She got dressed in random clothes, seeing no need to pay attention to what she was wearing. There was still a few hours before she would be needed at the lab, so she had time. She flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV to watch the weather report.

The weather today was like her mood, clouds, rain, thunder and lightning all day. She flipped to the next channel, a news report about Pepper and Tony's engagement. Next segment was about Steve and Darcy, a video of the two eating ice cream in the park. She turned of the TV to get her coffee, groaning when she saw that the machine had decided to be a bitch this morning and not work, coffee dripping down on the floor.

If she could not get coffee at home she would just get it at the only other place she could think of. She grabbed her bag, notes and stuffed the cloak in with all her stuff. She could use it as comfort when yet another piece wouldn't work. Before she could get out of the door the only phone left in the apartment stated ringing, and with a heavy sigh she answered it.

"Hello, Jane here"

"Hey, what's wrong with your cell. I tried calling you on it" Natasha answered back.

"Dropped it, wont work now" Jane lied.

"Oh, that's to bad. But anyway, I need you to do me a favor if you got the time"

Jane covered the mouthpiece on the phone and groaned, she just wanted to get some coffee, watch the machine fail and be done with her day.

"Yea sure, what do you need?"

"Its actually not for me, its for Happy and I don't have time to go and get it. I bought him some new boxing gloves, the store should be open right now"

"Yea sure, where is it"

Jane scribbled down what Natasha told her on a notepad she kept by the phone, pleased when she saw that it was not to far away from work and the coffee shop.

"Was that all you needed"

"Yea thanks, I cant go myself today. Have to help Pepper prepare for a meeting in Tokyo, and the wedding preparations are staring to make her a little insane when it comes to any other decisions"

"No problem"

"Thanks again, talk to you later"

They hung up at the same time, Jane finally able to leave the apartment.

Locking her door and taking the elevator down she got into her car, the traffic in the streets as to be expected when it rained in New York.

First stop the sports store, then she could get her coffee and go to work.

.

.

She had seen the sports store before, but had never really had a reason to go in there. Luckily there was a parking spot almost by the door, and she only had to run a few feet before she was safe from the rain again.

Inside she had to admit that it was a nice place, an old bell above the door to tell there was customers. It was not as filled to the brim as other stores that sold sports equipment, a few other people around, only one done with his shopping and leaving.

When she got to the counter an old man greeted her, a kind smile on his face.

"Hello there, what can I help you with today"

"Here for some boxing loves for my friend Happy, his girlfriend was busy and couldn't come to get them"

"Oh yes, I remember her, Sweet girl, and so polite. Just after she had placed the order she offered to help my wife with a few boxes, a long time since I seen anyone do that. Just give me a moment, we have so much stuff out there, and my memory is not what it used to be"

He walked out into the back room, complaining about how there were not enough nice people in the younger generation these days.

Jane took a look around, not really seeing anything of interest, but the thought that her dad would love this place was enough to make her smile. She should really give her parents a call at some point, maybe even her sister.

Ok, maybe not her sister. Every time the two of them talked she would just start bragging about her rich husband, and her perfect kids, her hair, new boobs and everything else in her perfect little life.

How two college professors had ended up with such a spoiled daughter was still a mystery to her, at one point as a kid trying to do a DNA test to see if they were really related.

She blinked, only then realizing that it was kind of random to just think about old memories like that. But she had to admit, it made her fell better a little bit.

The old bell above the door jingled again, she turned at the sound, and then immediately wished for a hiding spot she could crawl into and just never come out of.

Donald had walked into the store in all of his big headed glory, for some reason not wet at all, despite the fact that it was still raining like crazy outside. He went up to the counter and rang the bell, the older mans wife coming out to greet him.

"Oh, how nice to see you again Donald my dear. George Is busy at the moment, so I am afraid you will just have to deal with me" she giggled at her own joke while Donald laughed as well. But as the old women turned to call something after he husband Jane saw him scowl at the old women behind her back, looking almost disgusted by the thought of someone that old trying to flirt with him. He smiled when she turned back around.

"Now, what can I help you with today dear"

"Not much today, just here to pick up the new hockey stick I ordered. My old one broke a few days ago, in a very important match no less"

"Oh, was it one those ruffians that only play the game to beat people up. I told George I don't want him watching such a violent sport, but he wont listen to me"

"Ah yes, I know of those people. I myself joined because I thought the game as the game of a true gentleman. The violence truly shocked me"

The old women agreed with him, giving George space as she went out to look for the hockey stick. George looked around for Jane, spotting her behind some footballs in the corner.

"There you are my dear. Here you go, one set of boxing gloves to your friend, already paid for when she was here" he mumbled something about how nice Natasha had been again, not really paying attention as Jane came up to get what she came for. Donald looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Jane, we really should stop running into each other like this. People will start talking" he laughed at his own joke, Georges wife laughing as well as she came back out.

"The two of you know each other, how nice. From where" she gave Jane a look that clearly said that she wanted to get the two together.

"We used to date, but I am afraid it was just not meant to be. And I agree with the decision she made one hundred percent. As any man would do"

Georges wife smiled at Donald, who smiled back at Jane. All Jane could do was give a weak smile in return to the three as she grabbed the gloves and got out of there as fast as she could, throwing a quick goodbye over her shoulder.

"What a nice young lady. You were a fool to let her get away my dear" Georges wife scolded her favorite costumer. Donald just smiled in return.

Outside it was still pouring down, Jane wet to the bone in a matter of seconds. The gloves were about to slip out of her hands and the only place with a little shelter was under an awning inside an nearby alley. She quickly went under it, putting the gloves down on the ground while she tried to find her keys.

"So, nice running into you again" Donald leaned against the wall besides her, smiling at her with something that did not look like lust and idiocy.

She did not look up at him for a moment, but when she found her keys she gave him a look.

"What do you want. And don't lie, don't try to play the nice guy. I am sick and tired of you always finding your way into my life and insulting everything about it"

Donald just laughed, he actually laughed. He smiled at her when he finally stopped, that look she had always hated back in his eyes.

"I can hardly say there is anything to insult, what with you hanging out with rich people and superheroes these days. You made yourself a nice little circle of friends without me"

"Yea, well, life happens-"

"Which is perfect for us. I had a… friend of mine keep an eye on you for a few days. Because I am was concerned for you guy of course, and now I can see that there is still no special guy in your life. Shame on you Jane, lying like that to me. And with your new friends I could work in such better places, we could see the world"

"You had me followed" she could only stare at him, her keys slipping down on the wet ground.

"Because I care, and honestly, it is not like you really can do any better then me. I mean, I myself have tried to fill the void that you left, but sadly no other women have been like you. Admit it, we are just two lost souls when we are not together"

Jane could only stare at him, not sure if he was crazy or serious about what he was saying.

"I know you want this Jane"

And then he was kissing her, out of the blue, just like that. The lips that she years ago had loved now felt wrong and disgusting against hers. Her morning, her situation and now this. It was all just what she needed to do what she should have done years ago.

She pushed him away and punched him, right in his pretty little stalker face. She enjoyed it as he cried out in pain and feel to the ground, holding a hand against his face, a black eye sure to be noticed in a few hours. She smiled as he got drenched by the rain within a few seconds.

"Jane-"

"NO, SHUT UP YOU STUPID DUMBASS. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS. I DON'T WANT YOU, I DON'T LOVE YOU, AND I DONNT WANT TO BE WITH YOU EVER AGAIN. LEAVE ME ALONE FOR FUCKS SAKE"

Donald stared up at her, his pretty boy façade slipping from him as he growled at her.

"I have been a nice guy up until now Jane. You don't want me to be angry with you"

She laughed down at him, something he was not used to.

"Do you really think I am scared of you. You said it yourself, most of my friends are superheroes now. If I wanted I could have you killed and thrown in the ocean, no questions asked by anyone"

"You would not-"

"No, no I wouldn't. but I could tell them to have a little talk with you. Would you like that"

Donald shook his head no.

"That's right, leave me alone or I will have freaking Iron Man bust down your door. don't talk to me, don't call me, don't even say hello if we ever run into each other in the street. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone. You stupid clueless bastard"

And with that said she picked up her keys and went to her car.

"Goodbye Donald, have a nice fucking life"

She slammed the door and drove of to the coffee shop. It would be a long time before she saw Donald again for many years to come. She would later dance a happy dance.

.

.

"Wow, you look like crap. What happened to you" was the first thing Miku said to her when Jane walked in the door.

Jane dragged herself over to a nearby chair and dumped her body into, indicating for something to drink. A cup of coffee was in front of her in an instant, the glorious fragrance finding its way into her nose.

"Thanks Miku, you're the best" she drank it all within a few seconds, enjoying the burning feeling as it went down her mouth.

"Yea, now tell me what happened before I beat you with the coffee pot, spill it"

So she did, telling her everything Donald had done in the last few months, and how she had finally just punched him in the face a few minutes earlier.

"Well good for you. That moron deserved it. High five"

Jane giggled as she gave a high five to the younger girl, glad that there was always someone to maker her smile when she needed to be cheered up, besides from Thor and her friends.

A quick look at the time she could see that there was at least another thirty minutes before she was needed at the lab. She could relax for a little while.

"So, anything going on with you lately"

Miku looked around to see if there was anyone who needed anything, seeing no new costumers she sat down besides Jane to talk.

"Actually yea. This is my last day here, I finally have enough money to go to school and travel for a few years after that. I am actually kind of glad you showed up, there Is something I want to give you"

"You don't have to-"

"But I want to. I liked talking with you when ever there was time, and you were a good listener when I needed one. Its not much, but I think you will like it, I had it ever since I was a kid. Wait here"

She left the table, going out in the back to find what ever it was she wanted to give. A few minutes passed before she came back, a small box in her hands. She put it on the table and sat down again, an exited smile on her face.

Jane carefully picked the box up, gently opening it and looking inside. She looked up at Miku again, then reached into it and took out a…

"A rock, you are giving me a rock"

Miku giggled at the confused look on Jane's face. She took the rock from her, putting it on the table. It was as big as a tennis ball, round and smooth.

"No silly, it's a very old piece of meteorite. I know a guy who works at a museum, he smuggled one of the pieces of the dig site without anyone ever knowing"

"Really…"

"No, that was a lie. But it is a piece of meteorite. My sister gave it to me before I moved out, as her way of saying that she supported me all the way"

"That's sweet. Your sister sound like a nice person"

"Yea, my whole family is pretty awesome like that"

Jane took a look at the time. It was time to leave. The two women hugged, Miku putting a piece of paper in her pocket.

"What is-"

"The recipe for the Dream Cake. Tell Pepper it's a wedding gift from me"

"I will" they hugged again. "Now, can I get a cup of coffee to go"

Miku laughed, the two women talking while the usual that Jane would order was prepared. When Jane left, cup of coffee in one hand and a rock in the other. She took a look back at the girl behind the counter.

"I am going to miss you"

"I know, me to. Have a good life Jane foster"

"You to Miku, bye"

And then the door closed and Jane was gone.

"No need to be so formal to her, you sound like an old women" the other waiter working teased her.

"Yea, I hear that a lot. Guess I am just old of heart in some ways"

"Sure, whatever. It is still your last day here, get back to work"

And with a smile Miku did just that, humming a happy little tune as she worked. At the end of the day she went home, never to be seen again.

But they would remember her, in their memories.

.

.

When Jane got to the lab Darcy meet her by the door, smile on her face as they walked down to the center console.

"What are you so happy about" Jane asked confused.

"Fury is pissed at you, I don't know why but he arrived a few minutes ago. Ranting about crazy scientists and how he thought you were different" Darcy sang in a teasing voice.

"Why is he mad at me, what did I do"

The door to her office was slammed open, everyone in the lab stopping their work to stare as Fury stormed towards the two women. A look of pure fury in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL FOSTER. Tell me why my agents had to keep your name out of the system this morning. My people had to play the good guys so your ass would not get arrested"

"What! What did I do?"

Fury held up an old tape recorder, clicking it and playing the tape to the whole room. The voice on the tape made her start giggling, the voice belonging to Donald.

"Hello sir, what is the emergency" the operator said in the usual bored voice.

"Yes, hello. I would like to press charges against my ex. I believe she is a danger to people, and quite frankly I am afraid she is going to hurt herself" he sounded like a whiny little child, lying to get things the way he wanted.

"Do you have any evidence of this sir"

"I was just trying to calm her down and then she punched me and stormed of. I am a respectable citizen and I demand-"

Fury clicked the tape of.

"Explain yourself Foster"

"He kissed me, I answered back with what he deserved. But you got the charges dropped, right?"

"Of course we did. But don't do something like this again, I am not your caretaker"

He stormed back inside her office, slamming the door. With nothing to look at people went back to work.

"Wow, you punched him. About time you did that, I was ready to tell Steve to kick the crap out of him"

There was an unused desk and Jane dumped her things down on it, putting the cloak away so it was safe. Her notes she put in a neat pile, putting the rock on top to keep there she wanted them.

"Where did you get that from" Darcy asked.

"Miku gave it to me as a farewell gift"

"Yea, she told me when I went by yesterday. I have never cried so much in my life"

"You are really going to miss her that much"

"sure, I will miss her. But I will miss the cake even more. That was awesome"

Jane reached into her pocket and handed Darcy the recipe, laughing when she squealed and hugged her.

"This is awesome, she is so awesome"

There was not much to do after that, still an hour or two before the piece of the Bifrost arrived. Jane used the time to spin on her chair, her and Darcy trying to see who would be the dizziest at the end. Darcy won just as the doors opened, three agents bringing in a crate with the latest piece.

No one said anything as Jane went down to open the crate, most of the people working there knowing that talking would just make her snap at them. Something she had started doing every time they failed finding the right one.

When she opened the crate it was the biggest piece yet, the best way to describe it as a very big rock, heavy to lift if you even tried. Jane couldn't lift it, so she had the three agents put it in the machine.

While they strapped it in she went down to the console, getting ready to start. Fury was by her side a few minutes later, his real reason to be there still unknown.

Everyone got into position, ready to shut everything down if anything should explode or catch on fire. Jane counted down from five.

"Five, four, three, two, ONE"

She flipped the switch, everyone closing their eyes and expecting something to happen, but nothing did. Jane was the first to open her eyes, looking over at the machine.

It was still working, but nothing happened. She indicated to Darcy to keep an eye on the power level, then she walked over to the machine.

Normally the closer you went to it the hotter it would get, the pieces somehow giving of so much heat that it could make the room as hot as a summer day. But there was nothing, not even a wind to indicate that something was going on with the machine.

"Darcy, turn of the machine"

Darcy did as ordered, turning of the power. Everything stayed the same, silent as everyone watched Jane walking into the machine, looking around to see if anything was wrong.

"Is something wrong with it" Darcy called carefully.

"No, everything is fine. It must be this piece there is something wrong with"

She walked up to the pedestal in the center, gently touching the shining rock.

It turned to dust as soon she placed a finger on it, crumbling into sparkle and glitter and flowing gently to the floor, returning to Heimdall.

Jane stared down at the floor, shaking with silent rage. She turned on her heel and walked out, letting out a groan of frustration.

"Well, guess we just have to wait for the next one then"

"That was the last one Foster" Fury told her.

Jane stopped besides Darcy, blinking at the man as he just stood there, showing no emotion.

"Wha… WHAT"

"We have been unable to find any more pieces, that was the last one. Not that it would have mattered with the rate this project was going, I am pulling the plug on this. You are no longer needed here Foster, pack your things. My men will be here tomorrow to take the machine apart, maybe we can use some of it in other projects"

He turned around and started to walk out.

"You… you cant do that. Not with all the hard work I put into this, I pretty much put my entire life on standby to work with this"

"And now you can go out and live again, SHIELD will find another way to bring back Thor. Without your help Foster, do you understand"

Everyone in the room was silent, even Darcy staring at Fury with their mouths open. But their eyes soon turned to Jane as she screamed in outrage, shaking with hate.

"NO, YOU CANT DO THIS. I PROMISED HIM-"

"THEN YOU SHOULD NOT MAKE PROMISES YOU CANT KEEP" Fury shouted back. "GIVE IT UP FOSTER, NO ONE LIKES A SORE LOSER" he turned his back to her and walked towards her office to get his things.

In all the time Jane had worked for SHIELD and Fury she had never complained, never been late, never done anything wrong. But this, this was a slap in the face. She picked up the nearest thing she could find and threw it at the director, screaming in rage as she threw it. The rock that Miku had given her being what was nearest.

Fury barely had time to duck as the rock flew past his head, hit the wall and bounced up in the air. It hit the ceiling and flew with a loud crash into the machine, cracking into several smaller pieces.

"THAT IS IT, YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE YOU CRAZY BITCH. GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT"

"SHUT UP YOU ONE EYED FREAK, YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO-"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU" Darcy roared loud enough for everyone to look at her, even loud enough for Fury to stare at her.

When everyone was looking at her she pointed over at the machine.

"Jane… look"

There was puzzlement in her voice, and Jane looked over at the machine, but it was not the machine Darcy wanted her to look at. It was the small pieces on the floor, glinting in the light.

Jane walked over, Fury right behind her as the two of them stopped by the pieces to look down at them. Jane carefully took a pen out of her pocket and pushed some rocks away.

The light that erupted was blinding, far brighter then ever before. Everyone had to shield their eyes and put on the protective glasses, but still had to keep looking away when the light became to much.

A pair of glasses hit Jane and Fury in the back of their heads, but they did not complain and put them on. Jane reached down and picked up what was causing it all, a small round multicolored piece of the Bifrost.

It was as big as a ruby, feeling smooth in her palm as she turned it around to look at it. It stopped shining brightly when she picked it up, but still gave of a soft glow of something. No one spoke, even Fury not knowing what to say.

"Darcy, start the machine"

Darcy was quick to obey, the machine starting up and gently humming, something it had not done before. Fury stood rooted in place as Jane walked inside, gently turning the small Bifrost piece in her hands. No one said anything as she placed it on the pedestal.

The entire room erupted in a flash of light, the machine starting to shake. Jane hurried out, afraid that it would explode. When she turned around to look her jaw dropped to the floor, the sight before her amazing. Darcy was the first to speak, saying what everyone thought.

"It… it is beautiful"

Inside the center chamber of the machine there was only white light. And inside the white light there started to pop up smaller round lights. Red and blue, yellow and purple, all of them floating out into the room, expanding into small galaxies, stars and planets within.

One little blue light floated over to her. When she touched it gently it expanded, filling the entire room. It was the realm of Midgard, all of the stars and galaxies within their dimension. She touched the one she knew was the milky way, somehow zooming into it faster then any movie could do. She could see earth and all of the planets, slowly rotating around the sun in the middle.

"it's a map. it's a map to all of the realms" Jane whispered.

"It is the right one"

Everyone turned to Heimdall who had only just appeared, the guardian standing with a calm, yet surprised look on his face.

"Why… what is going on" Jane asked. Not at all surprised he had shown himself to them once more.

"I never thought… you have found the center piece. The very hearth of the bridge itself. The one piece that helps to link all of the realms to Asgard. There is something of every world inside that one little piece. The very map that helps me guide people to where they need to go"

He looked at Jane, his smile bigger then she had ever seen.

"You have done it Jane Foster. You have found that which was missing"

Everyone erupted into cheers and roars of celebration, disrupting the link Heimdall had made. Jane went in and removed the piece, all of the light gone as soon as it left the pedestal. Everyone cheered as she did a happy dance, tears rolling down her face.

"Great, disassemble it-" Fury started to say.

"WHAT" Jane roared. "BUT IT WORKS-"

"LET ME FINNISH SPEAKING WOMEN" Fury roared at her, shutting everyone up. "I mean we need to find another place to open the portal. We cant open it in the middle of New York. We will disassemble it and rebuild it in another place"

"But where" Jane asked.

"In the desert" Darcy said out of the blue.

"What… where"

"In the desert where we found Thor. We will rebuild it there, it is the perfect place"

"Great idea" Fury looked around at everyone, still just standing there. "Well, you heard her people. Get to work so we can get Thor home"

Everyone got to work at the same time, several people crashing into each other, some even falling over their own legs.

"And you Foster, you keep that rock for safe keeping"

Jane just stared at him as he walked away, tears still pouring from her eyes. A smile was slowly starting to form.

"Oh, by the way foster"

She looked up at Fury, for the first time seeing a real smile on his face.

"Good work Foster… and congratulations. Next time you see him be sure to tell him. Should take a month to get everything down and put back up again. Good work"

As Fury left her standing there Darcy hugged her like she never had before, also crying like crazy.

"It works. It really works" Jane mumbled.

"It really works" Darcy agreed.

The small piece of the Bifrost glinted in her hands.

.

.

Jane had no idea how she got home, it was all a blur to her. But she was sure Darcy had been the one driving. She walked up the stairs, took the elevator and opened her door.

Then she just sat on the couch, cloak wrapped around her and staring down at the little piece in her hands, gently turning it over and over, just to make sure it was really real. But it was still there, and if she pinched herself she did not wake up from a bad dream. It was still there.

She stayed on the couch for the rest of the evening, falling asleep where she was sitting.

.

.

Jane opened her eyes and sat up, the covers in their dream falling from her lap. She was in her dream apartment, in the bedroom. Thor's side was empty, the covers thrown aside as he had woken a little while before she had.

She jumped out of bed and ran out into the living room, stopping when she found him with a cup of coffee in his hands, carefully drinking it.

"Oh, your awake. I let you sleep, you look like you needed it-"

He looked up at her with a smile, gone as soon as he saw that she was crying.

"Jane, what is wrong-"

She jumped into his arms, crashing both of them to the floor and making his now empty cup vanish in thin air. Thor looked up at her confused as she sat up, looking down at him with tears and a beaming smile.

"It works" she whispered.

He was confused for only a moment, but then her word made sense. With a roar of joy he picked her up and spun them around, both of them crying and laughing and crying. Eventually they fell down on the couch, her on top of him. She kissed him, with more force then she had ever done, he kissed back with more.

When they got up for air they just stared at each other, smiles on their faces.

"But… how" Thor asked.

She told him everything about her day. Her morning, the trip to the sports store, Donald, the coffee shop. And finally she told him everything from the test with the machine and the piece. He just stared at her the entire time, mouth open and happy eyes looking back at her.

When there was nothing left to tell she gently kissed him, just a gentle kiss. He deepened it, crushing her to his body. He flipped them over and covered her body with his own, kissing everywhere he could reach.

He pulled her shirt aside and kissed over her hearth, a single tear falling down on her skin. It was enough, it was time.

"I love you. I really love you, its amazing how much I love" she whispered.

He looked up at her, surprise in his eyes first, then it turned to joy. He kissed her softly, enjoying the feel of her hands on his face as she gently stroked his tears away.

"I love you too, so much that it hurts, I never thought I would feel this way" he whispered back.

The dream shifted, the apartment gone and the two of them lying in the meadow where they had been in in their very first shared dream. A blue sky and green grass everywhere, a giant tree above them to shield them from the sun. They looked around, understanding the reason they were dreaming together in the first place.

"This is why we shared dreams isn't it. To figure it all out" she whispered.

"I think so, there have always been a reason when someone shared dreams. Our reason was to figure out our love for each other"

"You really love me"

"Just as much as you love me"

Jane giggled and hugged him, the two just looking up at the blue sky. Jane turned in his arms and sat up in his lap, looking into his eyes.

"This is the last dream, isn't it"

"Yea, it properly is" Thor said sadly, gently running his fingers true her hair.

"It will take a month to get the machine taken down and put back up. Will you wait"

"If I had to, I would wait until the day I died. I will do anything to be with you"

She kissed him gently again. Their last dream was used playing around under the tree, playing catch and other silly games. They kissed they laughed and they cried. The dream was a happy one, and when it was time to wake they just smiled at each other and told the other the same thing.

"I love you"

When they finally woke up they were happy.

It was the last dream they would ever share.

.

.

A sliver mist appeared before the three sisters, a young girl taking form. Urd and Vervandi jumped, ready to take care of the intruder when Skuld stopped them.

"About time you did your job. I was starting to think you couldn't do it"

Miku smiled, walking towards Skuld.

"Told you I could do it"

The two girls hugged, Miku turning to mist and flowing into Skuld's body. The Norn of the future glowing for a second.

"You… you were in two places at once" Urd was smiling at her sister.

"Yea, I saw a girl giving the piece to Jane. But it took a while before I figured out that it was me who would be the one to do so"

"One of you went to the past, the other-"

"Went to the future to get the piece. It had been blasted into the future when Thor shattered the bridge, the only one who could get it was me. But I still had to take care of Sif"

"But, that girl was there all year. She worked at the shop"

"I see the future, but I got to make sure the past and present match up with it. In order for everything to work I sent myself back in time to work at the shop, another to the future to find the piece to bring to the present. At the same time finding the perfect time to take Sif and Fandrals daughter to the present also. Another stayed here to make sure everything worked out"

"You are far more intelligent that we give you credit for" Verdandi praised the young girl.

The three sisters went into the great hall of threads, the threads of Jane and Thor softly glowing.

"In one month all of our hard work will pay of, the two will be reunited and their future will become their own"

The three watched the two threads as they glowed softly, hanging side by side.

It would not be long before their owners were reunited.

.

.

.

**The perfect way to say goodbye to Donald, punch him in the face and leave him in the rain.**

**In Japanese Miku means future.**

**Next chapter, How Jane and Thor affected a small town. And Jane meets someone else that needs to be convinced to bring back Thor.**


	10. The return

**All characters, myths and legends belong to their respective owners.**

**.**

**.**

Isabel Alvarez had lived in the town for as long as she could remember, knew everyone that lived there, most of them either old friends or people she had looked after when she was a teenager. She had been born there, gotten married and given birth to all of her children in the town.

Everyone knew everyone, always willing to help out when needed. Old families had been around for years, the younger generation either staying or leaving, but always coming back to the people they loved.

They had their fair share of people who drove true just to get other places, just stopping for a quick bite to eat or needing a place to sleep for the night. Most people never stayed very long, gone the next day, but always with a smile on their face as they left her diner.

Oh yes, her food was the best in their little town, no question about it. Everyone knew that. She loved it when people smiled as they bit into her pancakes or eggs, and their smiles only got bigger as they tasted the coffee.

That had been the usual routine for their little town for years and generations, nothing ever breaking the pattern of life. Nothing unusual ever happened in her little town in the middle of New Mexico.

Then one day Jane Foster drove into town with her assistant Darcy, a day that would turn everything around forever and never change. But boy, the stories they tell after it was all over. They were worth it.

At first there was nothing unusual about the two as they stepped into her diner, sitting down by a table and giving their orders. It was early in the morning, Darcy complaining about being so far away from the city, and how this would be so boring.

But Jane was smiling, excitedly looking true her notes as they ate, blabbering on about some wormhole that she had traced to the desert outside of town. Isabel did not learn much that day, watching from behind the counter as the two women were given one of the old abandoned buildings in the outskirts of town as a temporary residence.

As the weeks went by Jane and Darcy became regulars in the diner, always greeting her with a smile in the morning. After a short time even the locals started to warm up to them, at times bringing food to the two when they were absorbed in work.

In their talks she learned of Jane's passion for the stars, the love of her work. Even the subject of her ex popped up in a conversation, how she had left him to be her own again and not just a pretty little wife for some idiot. Isabel had to agree there, what she had learned about the man making even her hate him, and she did not just judge people without meeting them first.

Then one day Eric arrived, helping out in their work almost as soon as he stepped out of his car. A nice man, but with him at the table she could never understand what the three were talking about.

They went out on their nightly lookouts for a few months, never coming back with anything but tired eyes and hungry mouths, eating as if they had not seen food in a long time.

A few weeks later Isabel woke up in the middle of the night, the sound of a loud bang jerking her awake. Looking out the window she saw nothing out in the horizon, nothing to indicate where the sound had come from. She went to bed again, missing the falling hammer as it crashed into the ground, sleeping true it as it made the huge crater.

The next day Jane brought that odd man with her, eating faster then any of her customers had ever done. When he smashed her coffee cup into the floor, demanding another she started to think that maybe Jane had had found some crazy guy out in the desert. She did not know what he overheard the two guys talking about a few minutes later, but it was enough to make the four of them leave, Eric and Darcy going home while Jane tried to talk the crazy man down.

Nothing happened for a day or two after that, she saw a few black cars drive away from Jane's place, but never learned who it was. Thor, as she learned his name was, came back with Jane looking defeated and sad. She saw them sitting up on the roof that night, talking and looking at the stars.

The next day was normal, and then the three freaks walked into town, dressed in their weird clothes and carrying weapons. They were friends of Thor apparently when she saw them talking to him.

Then there was a loud crash, followed by several explosions coming from a few miles outside of town. She was already in the street so all she had to do was turn her head. What she saw was enough to make her drop the glass she had been polishing, watching as more explosions could be seen in the distance. She only got a glimpse of the giant when it walked into the town, the three friends of Thor trying to take it down. In the back of one of the cars driving to safety she saw Thor approach it.

Then they turned a corner and she never saw what happened after that. A week later Jane and Darcy left town.

.

.

One year later and there was several stories about what had happened, each one more ridicules then the next. The town had been repaired, a man dressed in black talking with the mayor and telling him that his people would talk care of everything.

Stories of a man who controlled thunder itself and could fly was told again and again, another story about a hammer that no one could lift and how the government had shown up to take it back.

So for a whole year all there was to do was tell stories about mystical beings and fairy tail stories. And for a moment everything went back to normal.

But when that year had passed things started to get weird again, black cars driving true town to go to the crater where the hammer had apparently been. Any meteorites that the locals had found were confiscated and taken away.

One day Tony Stark came to the town, his only excuse being that he heard her coffee was the best. He ordered a cup and then five more, his girlfriend ending up having to drag him away. But he did leave a generous tip.

Even if a twenty thousand dollars might be a little to much.

As the months went by more and more black cars drove true, only stopping to get something to eat. None of the men dressed in black said anything to anyone in the town, always talking in hushed voices in the back of the diner. After that they always drove out in the middle of the dessert, stopping at a random piece of sand where some kids had told their parents that there was something written that could not be washed away.

In July Captain America drove into town, a redhead sitting on the back of his bike. The two were only friends it seemed like, the redhead getting a call from someone, blushing true the conversation.

They stayed for two days, asking questions about meteorites and if anyone had seen a little man with black hair around. With no leads they left again.

In the months to follow there was an unusual number of thunderstorms at night, growing worse and worse as time went by, only to then just stop one day, silent nights once more.

In the beginning of November large black trucks drove true town, at least ten of them driving down to the place where the men in black suits had gone to every time. Then they started to build something, at the same time keeping everyone away who came within a mile of the place. Tony Stark came back, driving down there right away and not once stopping. But a few hours later his girlfriend, now fiancé, dropped by and gave an order for two hundred cups of coffee.

That was a good day. And soon all her regulars were chased of as the men in black took over the diner, making it their little gathering spot to talk and gossip. Isabel was allowed to stay, the one reason being that no one else could make coffee like she could. Eventually she learned what was going on, finding it a little hard to believe.

And then one day the one who had brought all of this to their quiet little town returned. Jane Foster was back.

.

.

When they drove into town Jane could not help but smile. It was the same little town where her research had taken to, eventually giving her Thor as well. And now she was back and nothing looked different.

Except for the trucks and helicopters seen in the distance where the machine had been rebuilt, people running around all over the place down there and the view from the main street giving the perfect angle to watch it all. Looking around she saw that several people already were, the barber having moved his chair outside so he could watch what was going on.

Darcy had gone ahead into the diner, leaving her behind. When she slammed the door everyone who was outside turned to look at her, realization in their eyes as they remembered her. She walked into the diner with everyone's eyes upon her.

She was not surprised that it was only SHIELD agents sitting inside, Darcy sitting with Steve and Fury in the middle. Jane looked over at Isabel, expecting her to either have been removed or mad at the whole situation. Instead she was smiling as she made coffee for one of the agents.

"Here you go dear. Now remember to be careful, we don't want you to burn yourself like last time"

The agent did not say anything, but nodded and went back to his seat. Isabel took a look around, smiling when she saw Jane.

"Welcome back dear. The usual"

"Yea… thanks Isabel" she gave a weak smile to the older women as she got to work.

Jane grabbed a chair and sat down besides Darcy, carefully lifting Thor's cloak out of her bag.

"Why on earth did you bring that with you Foster" Fury asked.

"To give it back to him… but also because it is the only thing that can keep the light down"

"What do you mean-"

Jane unfolded the cloak, light erupting when the center piece was allowed light once more, shining brightly out into the room. People outside the diner stopped to look inside, the light blinding even outside. When Jane picked it up carefully it stopped the strong glow, shining a low glow in her hand.

"When I put it in the cloak the light cant get out, don't know why. Might have something to do with the materials used"

Isabel came over with Jane's food.

"So that is what I have heard so much about"

Fury looked up at her with sharp eyes.

"How do you know about this, it is classified information"

"Oh, my dear director. Your agents may be grown men, but they gossip like a bunch of schoolgirls. Until now I did not really believe it, but seeing this makes it all real enough" she put Jane's food down. "Can I try to hold it for a moment" she reached out.

"NO" Jane pulled it out of reach. "Don't touch it"

Isabel looked confused, but then Jane showed her why as she threw it at Steve. He caught it in his hands, but had to put it down as it burned him with bright white light. As it feel down on the table a red star appeared from it, floating around the room. It bumped into the heads of a few agents before it floated over to Jane, landing in her hands.

"Which realm is that" Darcy asked.¨

"Asgard. It started floating out a few weeks ago when I touched the center piece by accident, then just followed me around the apartment for a few hours before going back"

"And no one else can touch it" Isabel asked.

"So far it have only been me who can, anyone else just gets burned by white light" Jane picked it up, the stone humming as she put it back in the cloak. She smiled up at Isabel and started eating.

"Enjoy dear, looks like your going to need it for tonight"

Jane swallowed a piece of bacon, choking on it a little. When it was down she looked at Fury.

"It… it is ready"

"We only need to do a few checkups. But as far as I am concerned we are ready. All we need is your little rock there to start" Fury sipped at his coffee, giving Jane the eye of "Don't prove me wrong" then he got out of his chair and left, several agents following him.

It was only Jane, Darcy and Steve left at the table now, Jane looking like she wanted to throw up. She pushed her plate away.

"You need to eat something" Isabel lectured as she came over.

"I am not hungry" Jane lied, sitting back in her chair and looking out the window. From where she was sitting she had a perfect spot to look down the street, seeing the closed of area where the machine was.

"What's wrong" Isabel asked as she sat down in Fury's chair.

"This is it. In a few hours he will be back for good. I don't feel ready" Jane whispered.

"Let me tell you something. I will admit that I don't know everything that is going on right now, but I do know that you are doing this to get someone you love back. And in the end nothing else matters, even if you are not ready and fear that something will go wrong. Then there is one thing you have to ask yourself" Isabel sat back in her chair.

"And that is" Jane asked carefully.

"If you ready to get what you want, lord knows I asked myself that a lot of times over the years"

"I don't understand-"

"To put it simply, forget everything else and just think of one reason why you are doing this. Don't spare the director a thought, just think about yourself" with a smile Isabel went back behind the counter.

"So, why are you doing this" Darcy asked, giving her friend a smile.

"To get Thor back" Jane answered.

"Are you ready" Steve asked.

"Yes"

.

.

The weather was weird in Asgard that day, rain one moment, thunder the next and then a sunny sky and white clouds. It shifted between that for several hours until Odin told Thor to find something to do and stop messing with the weather. It needed to be perfect when they celebrated Frigga's birthday later on. Eventually Thor found himself sitting on a balcony, drinking and surrounded by his friends. Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and sif drinking as well, all of them just looking at the sky.

"So, you really think it is today" Sif asked.

"I don't know. But I feel, impatient al of a sudden"

"But you are ready, are you not" Fandral asked Thor, lifting his cup to his mouth and drinking.

"I am, but the wait is killing me"

"Then let us find something to do while we wait. How about a game of cards, we finally found a fish to play with"

"Ah yes, forgot to tell you. There is no fish involved in the game. It is just a name for when you pick a card"

Thor looked at his friends, but they did not see the logic in that.

"Let me explain"

Several hours later they still didn't get it, and Thor understood how Jane must have felt when she had to explain it to him.

.

.

The darkness of the night was no where to be seen inside of the restricted area where the machine had been rebuilt, giant spotlights and lamps lighting up the whole area and making everyone rub their eyes from time to time.

Most of the agents inside had nothing to do, the agents outside the walls shielding them keeping watch. There was not much to do but look as the scientists worked, talk or look up at the open sky above them, a clear and perfect night with not a cloud in sight.

Tony had hacked Jarvis into one of the computers, the AI correcting any errors it could find in the systems, Pepper looked over Tony's shoulder while he worked. Steve sat with Darcy in his lap, whispering something into her ear, making her blush and giggle. Natasha was cleaning one of her guns while her and Clint talked about which weapon was better, guns or a bow.

Jane stood at the center of it all, standing inside the machine and gently cradling the cloak in her hands, the center piece easily felt true the soft fabric. No one paid much attention to her now, still doing her work while she was done with hers, having checked the machine over several times and finding nothing wrong.

Fury stood by the center console, reading a rapport and looking like he just wanted the whole thing to end so he could go home and just be director without having to run out in the middle of the desert. But he wanted to see this succeed, so there he was.

He looked up when he heard Jane sigh inside the center chamber, sitting down and burying her face in the cloak. He hated to admit it, but he respected her, something he did not do with a lot of people. She had the guts to talk back to him, slap a few jerks around and somehow had the respect of people that had once been, and still to this day considered gods. She had fallen in love with one, and had that love returned. And now she was getting Thor back, being a nervous wreck while waiting.

But she was ready, that much he could see as she looked up at the sky and stared at it. She smiled at something, but looking up all he could see was a star constellation, little dog or whatever it was called. He could have sworn the star shined brighter then the rest for a moment. He blinked and the star looked like the rest. But when he looked down Jane she was giggling into the cloak. He would never understand that women.

"We are ready, I have found nothing that could trouble us" the calm voice of Jarvis announced.

"Ok, everyone to their posts. Tony you stay and monitor the pressure levels. Steve you… make sure not to give Darcy more sugar" Fury blinked as Darcy stole another gummy bag from Steve, the soldier unable to deny his girlfriend anything.

"Natasha, Clint. You two monitor the perimeter and make sure no one is trying to sneak in"

Fury turned to Jane, everyone's eyes upon her as she stood calmly in front of the machine.

"Are you ready Foster" He smirked as she nodded stiffly.

"Great, here we go then. Put the center piece in"

But when Jane unfolded the cloak it was no longer shining, instead it was softly humming and vibrating. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Steve got up when Jane fell to the ground, trying to pry it out of her hands as it vibrated harder and harder.

"Someone, get that thing away from her" Fury roared.

But before anyone could get to Jane there was a flash of light from her hands. They had to shield their eyes, unable to see as their eyes was forced closed.

Everything went white.

.

.

She felt at peace, calm, happy and relaxed. For a moment she never wanted to open her eyes again, but then she remembered that she had to, she had to get Thor back.

But when she opened her eyes she was not where she had been a moment before. She was not in the desert of New Mexico, she was even sure she was on earth or even in the same galaxy any more.

She looked around, trying too see if she could see anything she could recognize from her books or notes. But there was nothing, just flashing lights and never ending darkness, it almost looked like she was just floating in a random cluster of every star that exited in all of the realms. She looked down, not seeing the earth or any other surface she could stand on. She tried to see if she could swim, but she would not move out of place.

Then all of the stars started shining bright, blinding her. She closed her eyes to keep the light away, but then the light was gone, a soft glow from the other side of her closed eyelids. When she opened them she could only gasp.

The stars in front of was forming something, flying into formation and taking their place. When they were done a face was before her, two red stars being the eyes as it looked at her.

Jane looked at the stars and the stars looked back at her. Then they spoke, not with a mouth but all of the stars at the same time, inside her mind.

"Why do you need our help human, why are we in this strange place and not with our caretaker"

How could she explain it.

"You… you know what you are"

"We are the center"

"Yea… but I mean"

"We are the center, we are what we are. Why have you stolen us from our caretaker"

"I did not steal you. You were broken"

"Was it you"

The stars started to glow red, and for a moment she was afraid.

"Stop my friends"

Jane blinked as a tiny little blue star flew up in front of, protecting her from the others.

"Why are you stopping us, she must pay" the red stars asked.

"It is the special human, the one who was kind to and returned us to the caretaker" the blue one answered.

"This is her?" a tiny little red star flew away from the giant face, only a tiny little light in front of her.

"She seems… familiar. Like we have been in her presence before"

"Not all of us, some of us have. She needs our help to return what she have lost"

"What have she lost"

Jane decided to finally speak.

"I found several pieces in my realm, I need them for a machine that would bring back… someone I love"

The red stars glowed red.

"SEE MY FRIENDS. She is like the rest, only wanting to use her for own needs"

"No, wait. Heimdall told me that I just needed-"

"You know the caretaker. You have seen him"

Well, that explained who the caretaker was.

"I do, I helped him return you… what ever you are" she looked around at the stars.

"What are you?"

"We are the Bifrost, we are the stars in every piece that was used to build the bridge. We are the ones to help the caretaker guide people where they need to go. We help him see what needs to be seen"

"Does he know this"

"Yes, we picked him a long time ago. He needed a purpose and we gave it to him when we needed a caretaker. We are happy with him as our caretaker"

"If you help me I will return you to him" Jane said before she had a chance to think.

"You lie, you lie. You do not know how. We are the center. We do not work like the other pieces. We are the center"

"But if you are a part of the Bifrost then I can do as I did with all the other pieces I found. I promise I will smash you to itty bitty pieces so you can return to your caretaker"

"She speaks the truth my friends. That was how she returned most of you" the blue star defended her.

"You swear to keep your promise Jane Foster. You will return us to the caretaker"

"Yes"

"Then we will return Thor to you, as long as you keep this promise"

Jane nodded.

"Then let it be done, we give you our help"

Jane only had a moment to think that it was almost to easy. there there was a red flash, and everything went black.

.

.

There was pain, pain and hard ground under her as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, looking up at Tony and Steve, everyone else stood behind them to see if she was ok.

"Hey there Jane, you ok" Tony asked, giving her a hand to help her up.

"Yea. What happened. How long was I out"

"Only for a minute. It looked like the rock tried to restart itself, gave you a big doze of… whatever that was"

"Only a minute?"

She looked around, finding the center piece on the ground, softly glowing. She reached down to pick it up, gentle warmth spreading in her fingers as she touched it.

"Shows over, back to work people" Fury shouted.

Jane placed the center piece on the pedestal and walked up to the console, standing besides Fury.

"You ok Foster" Fury asked, giving her a look.

"Yea, I'm fine. Lets do this"

Everyone was at their place, they were ready, Jane was ready, all she had to do was push the button. She looked down at the machine, the center piece glowing softly.

"I promise" she whispered.

"What was that Foster"

"Nothing Sir"

She pushed the button, the button that would activate the machine for real and just not as a test. They had never tried that button, so they did not know what to expect. As soon as her finger pressed it everything became silent for a moment.

Then everything exploded, a little beam of light shooting into the sky and ripping open a hole into the reality of their dimension. They all watched in amazement as the beam zigzagged true one diemension, then the next. The beam ripped open barrier after barrier, trying to find Asgard, trying to find Thor so it could return to the caretaker.

The machine started to shake, the glass in the inner chamber cracking. The beam grew hotter and hotter, faster and faster. And then it stopped completely. Nothing happening.

"WHAT. I PROMISED YOU" Jane roared at it, everyone staring at her as she ran down into the machine, slamming a fist into the wall in rage. Darcy was about to tell her that they would find another way, but then a bright light shined, and a voice spoke to them all.

"We are aware of that Jane. We only needed a moment to rest. We are not at full power right now"

Everyone stared as the rock talked.

"But you're the center piece, I thought you were the most powerfull"

"Like we said, we needed a break. We are ready now"

Jane only had a second to get out as the stars activated the machine on their own, this time at the full power it contained. A beam of pure power shot into the sky, finally ripping open into the dimension it needed.

Then the sky exploded in bright light.

.

.

The people of Asgard had gathered in the throne room to celebrate their queen, the women in question laughing as a small group of children sang her a song, every single one of them singing out of tune. When they were done everyone clapped, the children blushing and running to their parents.

Odin laughed as Sif pushed Thor out of the crowd, holding a gift in his hands. Everyone in the crowd giggled as he walked up to his mother, blushing as he gave her his gift.

"Happy birthday mother" he smiled at her.

"Oh thank you-"

The door to the throne room was slammed open with more force then any of them had. All eyes turned to the doors as Heimdall walked in, for the first time leaving his post since… ever. Odin was on his feet in a second, walking towards the guardian.

"Heimdall, what is this. Why have you left your post" he roared, the crowd silent.

"They are coming" was all Heimdall said in his calm voice.

"Who is-"

A beam of light crashed true the ceeling, the broken pieces turning to dust before they hit any of the onlookers. Heimdall closed his eyes as several little lights flew out of the beam, happily cheering at the caretaker and surrounding him.

One big red light flew towards Thor, hovering in front of his face.

"It is time to go home, to return to the one you love"

Everyone was silent, the room lighted up by the beam that had crashed true the roof. All eyes were on Thor as he walked up and hugged his mother, his father clapping him on the back.

"Go on son, I belive Jane Foster is waiting for you"

Thor kissed Frigga on her forehead, then turned around and walked towards the beam. On his way he smiled to his friends, laughing as Balder smirked at him while he hugged his pregnant wife.

Just as he was about to go into the beam he stopped, thinking for a moment and turning around.

"Might not be the best gift mother, I had no idea what to give you this year. But at least I wrapped it nicely"

Everyone laughed and Thor turned around to finally walk into the center of the beam, closing his eyes and getting ready to finally be home.

"That's ok son. Just bring me some grandchildren when the bridge is finally repaired"

Thor had no time to respond as he was transported away, the beam crashing back out true the roof and going back to where it came from. Frigga turned to Heimdall.

"How long will that take, to rebuild the bridge"

"Four or five years. Maybe more"

"See, he's got plenty of time"

.

.

Back on earth everyone watched the beam, the bright light no longer hurting their eyes.

"Look. Its coming back" Darcy cheered.

The beam crashed back down into the machine, dust blowing up from the ground. It took a few minutes before they could see and Jane ran to the machine, tears in her eyes as the dust cleared from inside it.

But there was no Thor, it was empty.

For a moment no one said anything, Jane was about to cry and Fury was about to rip of his eye patch and eat it.

Then a wormhole ripped itself open in the sky, spitting out a screaming Thor as he crashed towards the ground, he had no chance to stop as he was going to fast. They all watched as he went beyond the wall that shielded them from onlookers, crashing into something.

Jane grabbed the cloak and ran after him, everyone else running after her. When she got to the other side of the wall she stopped, stared at him for a second and then she laughed.

He had crashed into her car, destroying it completely. He was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head to make the pain go away. When he looked up at her he smiled and laughed, getting up and walking towards her.

She meet him in the middle, staring into each others eyes. Then the two of them kissed.

Behind them the machine exploded, Jane's promise to return the center piece fulfilled as it was thrown across the realms, shattering into a million pieces and returning to Heimdall.

But Jane and Thor did not notice, neither did they notice as Fury roared orders to put out the fire or when Steve's pants caught on fire. Everyone was running around in a frantic panic while the two of them looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey back" he whipered.

"I missed you so much" she jumped into his arms, making both of them fall to the ground, her on top of her thunder god, the man she loved. She kissed him again, both of them becoming lost in the moment once more. Thor ripped his lips away from his human and the women he loved long enough to say what her kisses told him.

"I love you too"

They kissed and nothing else mattered.

.

.

"Our job is done"

The three Norns allowed the threads of Thor and Jane to rest, leaving the great room and closing the door behind them as they walked back into the living room.

The future of Jane and Thor was now secure, there was no need for the Norns to look after them anymore.

They could do it all by themselves from now on.

.

.

**The Bifrost always seemed more special to me, and I always thought that it was made of stars when I was younger and heard the old norse myths in school.**

**One chapter to go untill the story is complete.**


	11. 8 years later

**All characters, myths and legends belong to their respective owners.**

.

.

There was a crowd gathered outside the hospital, divided into two groups by the police. One side was filled with cheering fans, the other was filled with reporters and TV cameras, all of them trying to get inside the doors and get the perfect picture.

But so far no one had been able to get in, the two guards by the door not just someone you could bribe. One of the TV guys had tried, ending up with a broken hand. Luckily they were by a hospital, that was something at least.

"Remember when they were unable to get here because the bridge was broken, those were the good days. I could get a good picture of the two and actually get paid" one of the reporters complained, immediately trying to hide when the sharp eyes of Sif went over the crowd once more, smiling at the cheering fans and scowling at the media gathered.

There was a podium in front of the stairs, but so far the only one up there was a little girl, playing with her stuffed white bunny. She tripped on her feet, falling to the ground with a plop.

The crowd went silent, fear that she might start crying and cause the city to lose power like she did last time. She did not cry, just laughed and got on her feet, running up to her mother. Sif picker her up and hugged her, smiling as her daughter giggled once more.

"You are such a silly little girl Tyra, I told you to be careful" she gently told her daughter, Tyra giggling at her mother. Sif's stern face vanished, her daughter always able to make her smile. Sif hugged her, one part of the crowd going aww, while the other part started taking pictures.

They stopped when the sliding doors to the entrance opened, Fandral stepping out and going down to the podium. No one said anything while he tried to get the microphone to work.

"it's a girl" he finally told them, smile wide on his face. He turned around, grabbing his wife and daughter and taking them back inside to celebrate with the rest of their friends. There was silence amongst the media crowd while the crowd of fans cheered.

"So… can we go inside now" one reporter asked

"I would like to see you try, I am not going in there now. Would you really like to know what happens when you disturb Thor the day his daughter is born"

None of them wanted to know the answer to that question.

.

.

.

The waiting room was an odd mix of humans, superheroes and immortal beings. Frigga was talking with Steve while a pregnant Darcy slept in his lap. She snorted in her sleep, cuddling into Steve some more.

Maria stark was sitting in her mothers lap, playing with a tiny arc reactor that Tony had built for her. The soft glow the only thing able to make sleep at night. Tony and Pepper was smiling down at her.

Natasha was sitting next to Happy, softly stroking her engagement ring, smiling like crazy at the man in question.

Odin was sitting in a chair, building something out of a piece of clay he had brought. He stopped for a moment, then squashed it flat again, not satisfied with the outcome of this one either. He began from the start again. This time it became perfect.

Bruce and Betty were not there, stuck in traffic somewhere on the way. But they had promised to pick up Clint on the way there.

Everyone looked up as Sif, Fandral and Tyra came out of the elevator, Hogun and Volstagg right behind them.

"Can we go inside yet" Sif asked.

"Not yet, they are still cleaning her up" Pepper told the room in general, bouncing her bored little girl on her knee.

"You humans and your need to be clean at all time. When Tyra was born I had her in my arms the moment after, disgusting fluids and everything" Sif picked her daughter up, smiling as Tyra snuggled into her neck and tried to sleep, also bored.

Darcy woke up, looking around confused.

"Wha… did I miss it, am I cool aunt Darcy"

"You are, we just cant see her yet" Steve tried to soothe his wife.

"Wake me when we can then" and she went back to sleep.

A door in front of them opened, and everyone looked up at the nurse as she came out.

"She is ready for visitors now, but only a few at first. Why don't we take the grandparents first" the nurse smiled at Odin and Frigga, the two hurrying into the room to finally meet their granddaughter.

.

.

.

The sight that greeted them in the room was a tired Jane, smiling sleepily at them after twenty-four hours where one stubborn little girl did not want to come out and meet her family, not out the womb yet and already acting like her father.

Thor was sitting by her bedside, gently humming to a bunch of pink blankets containing his daughter. He smiled up at his parents.

"Who want's to hold her first" he asked quietly.

"Why don't you go first" Frigga told Odin with a smile. Odin smiled at her and went over to their son, gently picking up his granddaughter.

She was still asleep in Odin's arms as he held her, gently rocking the little girl from side to side. Her hair was the same as his son, facial features of Jane. A perfect mix of the two.

"What is her name" Odin gently whispered.

"Sarah Foster" Thor whispered.

"Nothing to tell of her heritage?" Odin questioned, used to names that at least told what your title was.

"It means princess in Hebrew. It was the only name that fit her" Jane told them all, yawning.

"Such a nice name" Frigga whispered, gently taking her granddaughter from her husband, sitting down in a chair. She smiled as the little girl opened her eyes for a moment, blinked up at her grandmother, then she was asleep again.

"Your parents are sorry they could not be here, they were at your sister when we called. But they wanted you to know that they are on their way" Odon told Jane.

"Cant blame them for not being here, she was not supposed to be here for another two weeks" Jane yawned.

They all laughed quietly, Frigga looking over at Odin.

"There is something we want to give her, to always ensure her safety"

"Dad, you guys didn't have to-" Thor tried to object.

"It is nothing mystical or anything like that, this is… a fitting gift in a way" Odin smiled at his son.

He took out a feather from his pocket, the clay from the other. He placed the feather into the clay and gently formed it a little more before he blew on it, blue mist sweeping around the two items, transforming it onto a tiny baby crow.

The little bird looked around, spotting the baby and jumping over on the pink blanket. It looked down at her, as if trying to see if she was ok. It decided that she was ok and jumped up above her head, going to sleep in Frigga's arms.

"It will follow her true life, a life long companion is our gift" he smiled at the two new parents, smiling when Jane groaned when she remembered someone back home.

"Great, now the dog will get jealous over a baby and a bird, thanks a lot" she teased. She yawned again, eyes dropping.

"We will let the others come in for a visit. It looks like you need to sleep" Frigga walked over to Thor, giving him back his daughter.

Jane and Thor smiled, the new father looking down at the little girl with more love then he thought it was possible to feel. The little crow did not want to be left out and jumped down on Jane's shoulder, chirping gently as it started to sleep on her shoulder. Jane smiled and gently stroked its feathers.

They were on big happy family, full of superheroes and immortals from other dimensions. One very weird little family.

.

.

.

The three sisters smiled, Verdandi turning of the vision she had allowed the three of them to see together.

"She is so cute" Skuld squealed.

"She is indeed" Urd agreed.

"Come, it should be done with it now"

They walked into the spinner chamber, watching as the great spinner finished the newest thread. With great care Verdandi picked it, taking it to be placed between the threads of her parents.

The three sisters watched as the three threads gently glowed, happy to be next to each other.

Urd and verdandi walked out, not noticing that Skuld stayed behind. She gently touched the thread, seeing the future that would be Sarah's. She watched it for a few moments before she let go, a smile on her face.

"Are you coming sister" Urd called after her.

"Coming"

The door to the hall of threads closed Behind Skuld, leaving the three threads alone.

Gently Sarah's thread started to tangle itself around the threads of her parents, a soft glow as they became a tangled mess.

.

.

.

**Sarah does mean princess, but I had I picked before I even knew what it meant. And In the night ties into this story, being the future of this little family.**

**Thank you for reading and commenting.**


End file.
